Written in the Stars
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: In five minutes, Stella's world is turned upside down. The Animorphs are the only ones who can save her from Visser Three. Ax is the only one who can save her from herself. Rated for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: (tearfully) I confess! I don't own Animorphs. They are the work of the brilliant K.A. Applegate. But I do own Stella. That's pretty much it.  
  
(A/N) For any of you who have read Alternamorphs 2: The Second Passage, that's how this story begins.....sort of. With a few minor changes of my own. This story takes place in between books 9 and 8, so a lot of things haven't happened yet. Don't get pissed if I don't follow the plot line of the series exactly, because I haven't read all of the books yet. Though I intend to. I should mention that in this story it isn't David who found the morphing cube first. Also, this is an Ax/OC fiction, so if you don't like that kind of thing then read no further. Please R/R. Okay, lets see where this ends up. Also, the first chapter moves really fast. { }= thought speech  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter 1: A fallen Star  
  
My name is Aximili Esgarrouth Isthill. I am an Andalite Aristh. My human friends call me Ax.  
  
I am certain that you already know about the Yeerks and the war from what the other Animorphs have told you. If you haven't I will just give you a few of the main points.  
  
My older brother, Elfangor, came to this planet after a colossal space battle. He was the only survivor out of the hundreds of Andalite warriors that fought that day. He landed his fighter in an abandoned construction sight where he was found by five human adolescents. Elfangor knew that the Yeerks had followed him and in order to protect the humans he broke Andalite law and gave the humans our morphing technology. After they had left to hide, the Yeerks found my brother. The yeerk warlord Visser Three murdered him. That is how the Animorphs came into being.  
  
I am not an Animorph but I fight along side of them and I serve their Prince, Prince Jake. They rescued me from the dome ship that had sunk to the bottom of the earth's ocean during the battle.  
  
I now live in the forest that surrounds the home of the human called Cassie. However, I am not alone. Tobias, another of the Animorphs, lives there as well. He is a nothlit, one who is trapped in a morph. In his case, a hawk morph. He will live his life out as a hawk. But no matter, he and I have become close friends in my time here.  
  
Originally it was only the five Animorphs and myself. That was before someone found the morphing cube. It is how one aquires the ability to morph.  
  
It is also the reason that I met Stella, a human girl who has meant more to me than anything.  
  
* *  
*  
  
My name is Stella. I used to be just an ordinary human girl. Unlike the other Animorphs I don't have to worry about you finding out where I live because I no longer have a home or a family. I have Visser Three to thank for that.  
  
I live in the forest with Ax and Tobias. Ax is an Andalite and Tobias is a hawk. Actually he's a human trapped in a hawk morph. He stayed in the morph for more than two hours and now he's trapped. It's a long story and there isn't enough time to tell all of it.  
  
But you should at least know my story. I am the outcast Animorph. I did not enter this war by choice. I was dragged into it when Visser Three murdered my parents and destroyed my home. All because I found a little, blue cube.  
  
The other five, Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel and Tobias, they're pretty tight, but I'm not part of their circle. I was never anyone's friend. I guess Ax must feel that way sometimes too.  
  
Ax is the only person that I have ever felt close to and he's not even human.  
  
Actually I was close to my sister once but she's dead too. Killed by the Yeerks.  
  
My life is a living black hole now, all except for Ax. My only grip on the light. My only hope.  
  
* * *  
  
"HEY STELLA! CATCH!" I heard the voice of some random kid call out from the chaos of the cafeteria.  
  
Before I could even turn my head I was hit with an over ripe tomato. That would make it the fourth time this week. Without even turning to see who had thrown it I wiped the fruit from my face and tossed it into the trashcan.  
  
"Are you all right Stella?" a boy named Jake asked me as I walked away from the cafeteria.  
  
"I'm just fine. But you had better not be seen talking to me Jake or they'll throw food at you too." I answered contemptuously.  
  
"Are you sure? They really shouldn't be allowed to do that."  
  
Suddenly, a boy that I had never met before came up behind Jake.  
  
"Pr- I mean, Jake. We sh-sh-sh-should be going-ing-ing."he said.  
  
"And this is....?"  
  
"My cousin, Phillip. He's visiting for the day." Jake answered.  
  
"Hel-l-l-l-oooo, nice, nic-uh to me-et you." He said in halting English.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiight." I answered as I backed away. The dismissal bell would ring any minute and I wanted to be as far away from the school as possible.  
  
* *  
*  
  
There was an abandoned construction site near my house and I liked to go there to be alone, and to star gaze if it was dark enough. My name is the Latin word for star and I have always had an obsession with space and the stars. More so than was normal.  
  
When I was five the other girls I knew played with dolls. I on the other hand, was in my room looking through a telescope, with aliens on my mind.  
  
When I was ten the other girls were begging for make up and pierced ears. I was begging for a star chart.  
  
Now the other girls were going out on dates and I was camping out in the woods with my parents, gazing up at the night sky and thinking about my dead sister.  
  
That was the story of my life back then.  
  
As I stumped along through the abandoned site I saw something blue glinting beneath a small pile of crumbling concrete.  
  
I walked over and dug the object out. It turned out to be a blue cube with a strange spidery script on it that I couldn't read. It looked like it might be worth something. Maybe I could take it home and sell it on e-bay.  
  
Little did I know, that cube was to be my undoing.  
  
* *  
*  
  
The next day as I was walking up to my house after school I decided the first thing that I needed to do was to see if I had any takers on the cube. I had posted an advertisement for it last night.  
  
But as I walked through the door and into the front hall, I already knew that something was wrong. I heard voices coming from the kitchen. One voice was my mother's. The other was a harsh, cold voice that sent a chill of fear down my spine.  
  
{ Where is the morphing cube!? I am not going to ask you again human! }  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't have it and neither does my daughter. Leave us alone!"  
  
Suddenly I heard her scream in pain. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground hard.  
  
{ Search the house! } the second voice said. { The child has got to be here somewhere. She must have the cube. } Then I heard heavy, clawed feet running down the hallway.  
  
Quickly, I ducked into a closet and what I saw run by scared me half out of my mind.  
  
The creatures that I saw were lizard-like and they were at least seven feet tall. Attached to almost every joint was a lethal blade. They had snake-like necks and beaks like eagles. Plus three giant blades protruding from their heads. They were like walking shredders.  
  
When they had finally run by I cowered in the closet for a few moments. But then I heard my mother moaning and I rushed to the kitchen.  
  
{ I warned you human. You should have given me the cube to begin with. Now you will all die! } the second voice spoke once more.  
  
When I finally reached the kitchen I saw that the speaker was another strange creature. This one was like a cross between a centaur and a scorpion. It was all covered in blue and tan fur and it had two extra eyes coming out of its head on stalks. It had four legs that ended in sharp hooves, and to top it all off the thing had a tail that ended in a deadly blade.  
  
This creature was surrounded by creatures even more horrible. They were centipedes blown up to roughly the size of two grown men. They had huge, gaping mouths and red, jelly-like eyes. Each of them carried a pistol like you would see on one of those science fiction movies.  
  
But the most horrible thing of all was lying on the floor in front of the blue alien. My father lay there in a pool of his own blood, already dead. My mother lay next to him, barely breathing. Paying no heed to those terrible creatures I rushed to her side and took her head in my arms. Blood was pouring forth from a gaping wound in her chest.  
  
"Mom!" I shouted. Her eyes were glazed over and at first she didn't seem to recognize me. But then she raised her hand up to my cheek.  
  
"I love you." She whispered as her voice trailed off into nothingness and her hand fell to the floor, cold and lifeless.  
  
"Mom. Dad." I whispered brokenly as I sat on the floor, sobbing helplessly.  
  
{ You must be the girl we've been searching for. Now tell me where is the cube? } the alien said coldly. I suddenly realized that the creature had no mouth and that I heard his voice in my head.  
  
"Cube." I said as if I was in a trance.  
  
{ Yes, I saw your primitive transmission and rushed right over. Now where is it? }  
  
I looked up at the alien and I saw that the blade on his tail was covered in blood. He had done it. He had killed them and he didn't seem to care at all. When I saw this, all thought left me and I was filled with a blinding rage. I completely ignored his tail blade and I leapt at him.  
  
But he was much stronger than I was and he quickly overpowered me. He jerked my arms behind my back and quickly brought his tail blade up to my neck.  
  
{ That wasn't smart human. Do not cross me or I will slit your throat. Now, where is the cube? }  
  
"All right. It's in the front hall. Just let me get it."  
  
He released my arms and proceeded to herd me away at tail point. Just then I saw my dad's pocketknife sitting on the counter where he had dropped it. Before the alien could stop me I had the knife in hand and I plunged it into his side. I stabbed him many times before I backed away.  
  
Suddenly the walking shredders burst back into the room. But they were not alone. Each creature was fighting a wild animal. In total there was a bear, a tiger, a gorilla, a wolf, a hawk circling around the room, and another blue alien creature. The blue creature that had attacked my family before was now on the ground and before my very eyes, he was twisting and changing shape. I heard his agonized voice in my head once more.  
  
{ Stop them! }  
  
As I tried to reach the hallway the second blue alien reached out and grabbed me.  
  
{ Where is the cube? } he asked urgently.  
  
Again with the cube. I angrily shoved him aside. I turned to look at the battle again. Just then I noticed my mother's kerosene lamp. She used to love collecting old things like that. Since it was getting dark she had turned it on and the tiny flame inside of it was flickering. Suddenly it was knocked over by the gorilla as it fell backwards. The glass shattered and the carpet caught fire. The flame quickly spread to engulf the furniture and everything else in the room. I ran out into the hall with flames licking at my back. Before I left I grabbed my backpack. Which still had the cube inside. I ran out the door and down the street. I desperately hoped that someone would see what was going on and call the police or someone like that.  
  
I turned and looked back one more time. I saw the aliens and the animals rushing out of my house just as it burst into flame.  
  
"No!" I cried out into the night in anguish. Suddenly I heard the voice in my head again.  
  
{ Stop her! She's got the cube! }  
  
All of the centipedes and shredding aliens ran towards me and I bolted away. The nearest thing to my neighborhood was the wild life reservation where my family used to go camping. That was where I went.  
  
When I reached the forest I quickly climbed one of the trees and I watched the creatures run by. Behind them came the second blue alien, not the one who had attacked my parents. I knew that this one was different.  
  
{ Where are you? }he thought out into the forest. I don't know how I knew it but I could tell that I was the only one who could here him.  
  
Suddenly the animals that I had heard before ran up to the alien.  
  
{ Any sign of her? }  
  
{ None, Prince Jake. But I know that she is here somewhere. }  
  
This truly shocked me because it had been the tiger asking the question. For a moment I thought that the stress was finally getting to me. Hearing voices in my head? Come on!  
  
That's when the wolf began to sniff around my tree.  
  
{ What do you smell Cassie? Another wolf? } the tiger asked the wolf.  
  
{ No. I think it's Stella. } how did this animal know my name? That's when the wolf looked up at the tree branches and saw me.  
  
{ I knew it! See, she's right up there. } All the other animals followed her gaze.  
  
{ Come down Stella. } the bear thought to me.  
  
There was really no where to go so I slid down from the tree and stood facing all six of them.  
  
{ Don't run away. We aren't going to hurt you. We can help you, but first, you must give us the morphing cube. } the alien thought at me.  
  
How could they expect me to believe that? My parents had just been slaughtered because of that damn cube. Without wasting a word I turned and bolted into the forest. For a moment they just stood there, not certain of what to do. But then I heard them coming after me. I had a head start but I knew that I couldn't outrun a tiger or a wolf, and that alien thing seemed pretty fast too.  
  
The stream that ran through the forest was just up ahead. If I could make it to the river then I would be safe. They would lose my scent.  
  
Finally I reached the stream and plunged into it. I let the small current carry me down stream until I was almost certain that they wouldn't catch me.  
  
As I climbed out of the stream I knew that I would have to find some sort of shelter. It wasn't a good idea to be wet in the forest at night. I could easily catch cold. Luckily I still had the pocketknife and my backpack was waterproof. It probably wasn't a good idea to find a cave either. The aliens would probably search all of those. So I just wondered the forest until the sun had finally set. I didn't mind though. I felt comfortable in these woods. My parents and I had gone camping a lot, Claire had too when she was still alive. But now I was alone.  
  
Finally I wondered into a large meadow. I knew that it wasn't safe out in the open but I could go no further. I just collapsed and started sobbing in self-pity. My parents were dead. My home was destroyed. I was being hunted by aliens and wild animals. It was just too much. I finally cried myself to sleep, hidden by the tall grass.  
  
* *  
*  
  
When I woke up the next morning the sun was already high in the sky. I also noticed that I was covered with a sleeping bag. Where had that come from? There was only one answer. They had found me. It must have been the animals and the second alien. My parents' killers would have just dragged me away.  
  
As I stood up I realized that the meadow was a little too quiet for my taste. I wondered over to the edge of the forest as if I didn't suspect a thing. But I knew that they were watching me.  
  
Suddenly a giant grizzly bear burst out of the forest and came to stand before me. I knew that it was the bear that I had seen the night before.  
  
{ Don't be afraid. } I heard the bear's voice in my head. Before I had the chance to run the bear came forward and wrapped its arms around me. I realized that this might be my last chance to get away. I pulled the knife out of my pocket and I began to viciously stab the bear.  
  
"HHHHRRROOOARRRHH" the bear roared in pain.  
  
Then from another side of the meadow I saw the gorilla come running.  
  
{ We don't want to hurt you. }  
  
He came at me. He said they didn't want to hurt me but I didn't believe him. I couldn't afford to trust anyone just now. Before the gorilla could come any closer I brought out the knife and stabbed him too. Then I noticed that the bear was now on the ground, melting and changing shape. The same was now happening to the gorilla.  
  
Now I could see the hawk circling overhead and the tiger and the wolf came bounding out of the forest. They came to face me.  
  
I tried to back out of the meadow, but that was when I felt the tail blade up against my throat.  
  
{ Not another step. } the alien warned me.  
  
"Man, this is getting old." I said to no one in particular.  
  
"Tell me about it." The gorilla said. Only it wasn't a gorilla anymore. Where the gorilla had sat just a few moments before there was a human boy. A boy that I recognized.  
  
"Marco?" I said in a shocked voice. Then I looked over at what had once been the bear.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
The tiger and the wolf had also become humans now.  
  
"Jake? Cassie? What's going on here?"  
  
These were all kids that I knew from school. They were all wearing skintight suits. How could they do this? Then the alien thought spoke again.  
  
{ I shall remove my tail blade from your throat now. But only if you promise not to run away again. }  
  
"Fine!"  
  
He released me and I turned to face him.  
  
"What are you?" I asked him, trying not to let the fear in my voice show.  
  
{ That will be answered in due time. But for now, can you please just give us the morphing cube? }  
  
"Why should I? That thing has wrecked my life. I think I deserve some answers before I go and hand anything over to you guys."  
  
"You're right, you do Stella." I heard Cassie's voice from behind me.  
  
"Just hear us out first." Jake said desperately. I jumped around to face the other four, my arms held up defensively.  
  
"All right! Fine! What's going on?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight. Earth has been invaded by a parasitic race of aliens called the Yeerks that crawl into people's brains and control them. And you five are our only hope because this guy's brother gave you the ability to morph. And this Tobias kid stayed in his morph too long and now he's trapped in it. And there's this thing called the Ellimist that can freeze time and all that jazz. And the Andalites are fighting the Yeerks but they won't be here for another year. And there's this Andalite- controller thing called Visser Three and he's the guy that killed my parents. And now you want to make me an Animorph because I found this morphing cube of yours and I know about all of you." I said skeptically about an hour later.  
  
"I know this sounds crazy but it's true." Jake said.  
  
"No, I believe you. But how exactly do you make me an Animorph? I'm still not clear on that point."  
  
{ If you give me the morphing cube I will show you. } Ax said  
  
"Andalite. Aximili Esgarrouth Isthill." I spat the words contemptuously in his face. He just stared coldly back at me.  
  
"You want to get out of my way?" I said, shoving him.  
  
{ Why? }  
  
"Because my backpack is behind you." I said, the mocking tone in my voice was clear to him, but he let me pass. I went and picked up my backpack and took the blue cube out. Reluctantly I handed it to Ax.  
  
{ Prince Jake, are we certain that we want to make her an Animorph. I am not sure that I trust this girl. }  
  
"Well I'm not asking you to. Just get it over with!" I said impatiently.  
  
Ax stepped forward hesitantly and I placed my hand on the cube. Instantly I felt a sharp jolt traveling all through my body and yet it wasn't painful.  
  
"It's done. Now you have to acquire an animal. All you have to do is touch the animal and concentrate on it and you'll acquire its D.N.A pattern." Rachel said.  
  
{ You can use my hawk form if you want to, seeing as how there aren't any animals around right now. } Tobias told me.  
  
I looked around the meadow and my gaze fell on Ax. It might be cool to morph an alien.  
  
"I pick you." I said fiercely, jumping forward and placing my hand on his face before he could stop me. For a moment Ax just stood there, shocked. I could almost feel it when I acquired the DNA. I stepped back and gazed at Ax's shocked face. It was almost as if I had hurt him somehow.  
  
{ OOOOOkay, that's definitely something new. } Tobias thought spoke.  
  
"Yeah, well, all you've got to do now is concentrate on becoming an Andalite and you'll morph." Cassie said.  
  
For a long time I just stood there, concentrating on that image. Suddenly I began to fell the changes. It wasn't painful but it felt like it should be. My hands grew extra fingers and blue fur began to sprout all over my body. My nose became flat and my mouth collapsed in on itself. I felt the stalk eyes grow out of my head. Then I fell forward on four legs with hooves instead of feet. I felt my spine twist and elongate as the tail grew out from my back. I was an Andalite. The others looked at me in awe. Ax still stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"How is it?" Jake asked.  
  
{ Wow! }  
  
I turned to face Ax and I remembered all of the times that I had had one of those tail blades up against my throat. I wanted to find out how much Ax liked having those odds. I leapt forward and brought my tail blade up to his neck, being careful not to behead him. The look of shock in his eyes turned to anger.  
  
{ There. We are even. } I hissed.  
  
{ How dare you? } he hissed right back  
  
{ How dare me? Don't you mean how dare you? How dare you people come and drag me into this war? } I thought spoke furiously as I started to demorph.  
  
"I wouldn't demorph just yet Stella. It's impossible to morph anything less than skintight clothing and you don't have a morphing suit yet. We have some clothes stored nearby." Rachel said.  
  
"Oh she can demorph right here. I don't mind." Marco said  
  
"SHUT UP MARCO!" they all shouted at once.  
  
Once we had reached their "storage room" of clothing and I had demorphed they proceeded to make plans for where I would stay.  
  
"Maybe she could switch houses weekly or something." Jake suggested.  
  
"No that won't work. I can't go back to school either. If I ever go out in public again Visser Three will find me. I guess I'll just...... sleep here in the woods with Ax and Tobias. There's really nothing else to be done." I told them.  
  
"All right then. I'll lend you a sleeping bag and anything else you might need." Cassie said.  
  
"Okay then, it's all settled. Where exactly in the woods do you two stay?" I asked Ax and Tobias.  
  
{ Well I have a meadow as my territory and it's not exactly safe for you in the open. So I guess you'll be staying with Ax. } Tobias told me.  
  
Ax gave Tobias an incredulous look and then his gaze fell on me and the look turned to one of horror.  
  
"In that case lets head over there." I said, trying to be cheerful for once.  
  
* *  
* 


	2. When Ax Met Stella

(A/N) A.S. Amalon thank you lots for reviewing. Well seeing as how I have no life, here is the update you asked for. And yes, Stella and Ax staying together just might amount to some trouble. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Written in the Stars  
Chapter 2: When Ax Met Stella  
  
Later that evening, before Stella and I were to go back to the woods, Prince Jake took me aside and spoke to me.  
  
"Are you sure that you're all right with this arrangement Ax? I mean, the whole Stella staying with you thing."  
  
{ It is not for me to question the orders of my prince, Prince Jake. }  
  
"Don't call me Prince. And I don't care if it's for you to question me or not. What I'm asking is it okay for you, just you, personally?"  
  
{ As I said before, I do not trust her and I do not believe that I would be comfortable with her. But what is done is done. There is no where else for Stella to stay. }  
  
"Okay Ax, if you're sure. But can I ask you to do something for me?"  
  
{ Of course Prince Jake. }  
  
"Keep an eye on Stella. Make sure she doesn't try anything. I'm not entirely sure of her myself."  
  
{ As you wish. }  
  
As the two of us left Cassie's barn Marco spoke to me one last time.  
  
"Be good Ax. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said. There was a mischievous grin on his face the whole time.  
  
Cassie and Rachel both stared at me. Then they stared at Stella, then back at me. Then they both began to giggle insanely.  
  
{ Marco, that is just plain wrong! } Tobias said, though I could sense that he was laughing in his own way.  
  
{ I am confused. Forgive me, but I sense that Marco is referring to something dishonorable. } I said.  
  
{Ax-man, what Marco's referring to is about as dishonorable as they come. } Tobias answered. Even prince Jake was laughing by now.  
  
Tobias flew out of the barn ahead of us and Stella and I followed. The laughter of the other Animorphs followed us out into the night.  
  
{ I do not understand, Tobias. What were you all talking about back there? }  
  
{ Trust me on this one Ax. You don't want to know. } Tobias said as he flew on ahead, back to his meadow.  
  
"Soooooooooo.... Where exactly in the woods do you sleep?" Stella asked me.  
  
{ No where in specific. Normally I just find a quiet spot in the forest and sleep. I have thought about building a scoop but I have not put much effort into that thought. }  
  
Stella was silent after that. We simply walked on through the forest together. She was now carrying what the humans call a sleeping bag and Cassie had given her a few changes of clothing and other odd assortments that humans need. Finally we reached a spot in the woods, not as deep in the forest as I would have liked but I didn't think that Stella could go that far and I wasn't willing to ask her to morph an Andalite so that we could make the journey. I was still a little bit shocked from having seen her morph into me. Stella was certainly bold. That I would have to admit. We needed boldness against the Yeerks just now.  
  
{ This place will work for tonight. } I told her.  
  
"Okay." She replied. Then she began to role out the sleeping bag. When it was ready she climbed into it. I took a position far enough away from her and shut my main eyes and let my tail droop to the forest floor. I kept one stalk eye turned in the direction of the deeper forest and the other I kept on Stella. Prince Jake had given me orders after all.  
  
For a long while she lay facing away from me. Just when I was finally convinced that she was asleep she jerked up from the sleeping bag and into a sitting position.  
  
"Will you stop staring at me!" she glared furiously.  
  
{ I have my orders Stella. } I told her gently.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
{ Prince Jake told me to keep an eye on you, and that is what I intend to do. }  
  
"Aaaarrgh! Why am I not surprised? No one ever trusted me before this either."  
  
{ Well you haven't given us much reason to trust you Stella. }  
  
"Well that just figures now doesn't it!" she grouched as she lay back down and turned away from me.  
  
{ What is the matter Stella? }I asked her, but she ignored me. I figured that I had angered her somehow. Humans can be so complex sometimes. If you say one thing wrong they can take it the wrong way and everything can get so mixed up.  
  
We didn't speak for the rest of the night.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning I awoke early and completed the morning ritual. As I stood by the stream thinking about what I could do that day Tobias flew up to me.  
  
{ So how did it go? } he asked.  
  
{ We had a fight. } I said. I knew that he could tell that I did not wish to talk about it anymore.  
  
{ Where's Stella now? }  
  
{ She is still asleep. }  
  
{ I wouldn't be so sure about that. }  
  
{ What do you mean? } Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me.  
  
"Hi Tobias, hi Ax." Stella said as she knelt by the stream. She cupped her hands and filled them with water and splashed her face with it. She lifted her face up to the rising sun and let the droplets of water run down her face and into her tangled black hair, which flowed down her back. The water droplets caught the light of the sun and it looked as if she was wearing starlight in her hair.  
  
Where did that come from?  
  
{ Is that some sort of ritual? } I asked her.  
  
"Not really. It's more like something to wake me up."  
  
For awhile after that there was a long silence between the three of us. Then Stella spoke again.  
  
"The other Animorphs are at school. So what are we going to do today?"  
  
{ I'm not sure. Jake said that there was no new Yeerk activity to look into. I guess I'll just spend the day hunting. } Tobias told her.  
  
"I've got a better idea. Tobias, where do you think the tallest cliff around here is?"  
  
{ It's at least an hour's flight from here. Why Stella? }  
  
"You'll see." She said mischievously as she began to morph. We had gone to Cassie's farm yesterday and Stella had acquired some new morphs. Now I could see that she was using her falcon morph. Quickly she flapped up into the trees to join Tobias.  
  
{ Aren't you coming Ax? } she asked impatiently.  
  
{ Coming where? Where are you going? }  
  
{ I told you you'll find out. Just morph already. }  
  
I decided against arguing and began to morph my northern harrier. Finally we were all ready and Tobias led the way to Stella's chosen destination. Along the way we talked a little bit.  
  
{ Listen Ax. } she said to me privately. { I'm sorry about last night. I thought about it and I guess you're right. You don't have any reason to trust me yet. But anyway, I'm sorry. }  
  
This caught me by surprise. From what I had seen of humans they tended to hold a grudge for much longer than that. What was she up to? Was Stella being sincere in her apology? I decided that it was best to be cautious. I hadn't seen enough of her personality to judge on whether or not I could trust her.  
  
{ It is all right. } I said slowly.  
  
{ Why do you call him Prince Jake. I wanted to ask you last night but I was too mad. }  
  
{ Every Aristh must have a Prince over him. While I am on Earth I have taken Jake as my Prince. } I answered.  
  
Finally we reached the cliff that Stella had asked about. It was a place where the land rose up out of the ocean for at least five hundred earth feet.  
  
{ And why are we here? } Tobias asked her.  
  
{ I figure that I should try out these new morphs of mine. } she said as she morphed back to human.  
  
"Besides, I've always wanted to do this." She said as she stepped up to the edge of the cliff. She turned to face Tobias and I. I was still in bird morph. She spread her arms wide and before either of us could stop her she let herself tumble off of the cliff backwards.  
  
{ NOOOOOOOOOO! } Tobias shrieked as he darted over the edge after her. I quickly followed him but there was little that we could do to save her.  
  
But as Tobias and I careened down the cliff face I began to see changes in Stella. I saw feathers and talons sprout and she was shrinking rapidly. Finally, to my immense relief, she was a falcon and just as she was about to hit the water she spread her wings and shot out over the waves.  
  
{YAAAAA-HOOOOOOO! } I heard her screaming in sheer delight.  
  
When we had all flown back up to the cliff Tobias started to scold Stella.  
  
{ Why on Earth did you do that Stella? You had me and Ax scared half to death. You could have died. Someone might have seen you! }  
  
{ No one saw me Tobias. I don't know if you remember but we've already scouted the area pretty darn thoroughly. }  
  
{ Oy! I don't know if you understand the seriousness of your powers but if Jake finds out that you've been morphing for fun he is going to be mad. }  
  
{ Oh well, that's nice. Now Tobias, if you're done rambling I think I'll do that again. You want to join me? }she asked as she demorphed.  
  
{ Okay, whatever, but I've done it a million times. }  
  
"How about you Ax?" she asked me.  
  
{I am not certain. It seems very dangerous. }  
  
"Okay fine, be a coward." She said as she stepped back to the edge of the cliff.  
  
That did it.  
  
{ No one calls Aximili Esgarrouth Isthill a coward and lives. } I said, trying to use the human concept of sarcasm. I was getting better at it. I demorphed and joined her at the edge. { What do we do? } I asked.  
  
"Just spread your arms out and let yourself fall. Then after awhile you morph."  
  
{ All right. } I said nervously as I spread my arms.  
  
Before I even had time for a second thought Stella pushed me over the side and jumped right after me. For a moment I was scared. The breath had been completely sucked from my lungs. But after a few seconds I began to enjoy the feeling of free falling. I looked over at Stella and saw that she was smiling in pure joy.  
  
{ Why are we doing this? What is the point of this training? }  
  
"Training? This is just for fun!" she yelled back to me as she began to morph.  
  
{ You've got to get out more often Ax-man. You know, fun! } Tobias said as he plunged to the water right along with us. His voice had lost it's edge and he was enjoying himself now.  
  
We spent the rest of the day falling off of the cliff. By the end of the day I was really getting to enjoy myself.  
  
{ Guys, the sun is starting to set. We should probably be heading back. } Tobias noted worriedly.  
  
So we flew back to Cassie's barn. Before Stella and I demorphed and entered we heard the other four talking inside.  
  
"Where the heck are those guys anyway? They should have been here hours ago." Cassie wondered out loud.  
  
"Maybe we should fly back over the forest and see if we can spot them." Prince Jake suggested.  
  
"We've already checked the forest a dozen times over. They are obviously not there. I'll bet anything that it was Stella who led them away. I never trusted her to begin with. She's probably in league with the Yeerks. If she led Tobias and Ax into a trap she'll live to regret it!" Rachel was fuming.  
  
"Rachel calm down. Stella can't be in league with the Yeerks, otherwise they would have the morphing cube already." Prince Jake reasoned.  
  
Suddenly Stella demorphed and stalked into the barn.  
  
"I did lead them away but you don't have to worry about any traps." She told Rachel.  
  
"Where are Ax and Tobias? What have you done to them!?" Rachel demanded of Stella.  
  
{ Rachel we're right here. Calm down. } Tobias pleaded with her as the two of us entered the barn.  
  
"Oh." She said softly.  
  
"Where have you three been all day?" Prince Jake demanded. His voice was a deadly whisper.  
  
{ We were- } I started to say.  
  
"Out practicing morphing." Stella finished.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Where no one could see us." She replied hotly.  
  
"You're hiding something from me." Prince Jake said accusingly.  
  
{ You want to know where we were? We were out along the coastline doing some cliff diving. } Tobias told him, trying to stop Prince Jake and Stella from fighting.  
  
"WHAT?!" Rachel shouted angrily.  
  
{ We were jumping off of some cliffs and then morphing birds at the last minute. At least that's what Ax and Stella were doing. I was just along for the falls. }  
  
Prince Jake turned to Stella. Every move that he made told me that he was angry with her.  
  
"Morphing isn't a game. Someone might have seen you. It's too risky to play games with your life like that Stella. It's especially dangerous for you to be seen. The Yeerks know who you are and if they ever see your face your dead."  
  
Stella just stared defiantly back at Prince Jake.  
  
" And you Ax, You're supposed to be keeping her in line. What got into you?"  
  
{ I....well...I } for once I had no answer. My stalk eyes drooped in shame.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance Stella. This isn't a game." Prince Jake was silent after that.  
  
"Yeah, well, anyway, we wanted to find you all because we heard about some new Yeerk activity that we could check out." Marco told us, trying to break the silence.  
  
{ When? } Tobias asked him.  
  
"Tomorrow night. It's another meeting of the Sharing. We're thinking it might have something to do with Stella." Cassie explained.  
  
{ In that case, we had better be getting some sleep. } Tobias said.  
  
With that he flew out of the barn. Stella and I followed, not speaking the whole way back through the forest.  
  
As she was getting ready to sleep by the light of her lantern she spoke to me again.  
  
"Can I ask you something Ax?"  
  
{ That depends what it is that you wish to ask. }  
  
"You told me earlier today that while you're on Earth you've taken Jake as your Prince. I was wondering, who was your Prince before you came to Earth?"  
  
I shut my eyes tightly against her inquisitive glance. Suddenly all the pain of losing Elfangor came rushing back.  
  
{ Elfangor was my Prince. }  
  
"Oh, your brother right?"  
  
{ Yes. } I answered sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know how you feel."  
  
{ Your parents? }  
  
"Yes, them, and also not them. I had a sister once. But she's dead too." I could hear the sadness in her voice.  
  
{ What happened to her? }  
  
"I...I don't.... I don't really want to talk about it right now."  
  
I finally turned back to her and when I looked, I saw a single tear fall down her face. Tears puzzle me greatly. Humans are the first species that I have encountered that cry in such a strange way. I had already learned that tears were an expression of horrible pain and sadness.  
  
As I stood watching her I suddenly felt the breath leave my lungs. The lantern cast a strange glow all about her body. Her wild black hair hung loosely down her back. She was trembling. I could see that she was trying to hold back her tears. I suddenly felt a need to be by her side. In my time on Earth I had learned that humans liked to be touched when they were upset. I went over to her and put my hand on her cheek. For a moment she stood there. She closed her eyes and I saw that she was smiling. I saw more tears streak down her face. She brought up her own hand and placed it on mine. She opened her eyes again and for an instant she smiled. But just as suddenly she jerked away from me.  
  
"Um..... We should..... uh.... probably be getting to sleep." She said. I took her tone of voice to mean either sickness or embarrassment.  
  
She climbed into her sleeping bag and switched off the lantern. When I was convinced that she was asleep I left her and ran through the forest. Very deep into the forest. Somewhere where I could think privately.  
  
What had just happened back there? What were those feelings that I had had? I had never felt anything like it. Even in my true Andalite body I felt it. It wasn't a felling of companionship. It was different. I had never felt that way around Rachel or Cassie, or anyone for that matter. What was happening to me? What was this strange attraction?  
  
Attraction? Is that what it was?  
  
* * * 


	3. Silence

(A/N) A.S. Amalon, thanks for reviewing again. Tabatha, thank you for reviewing. It would seem that the cliff scene was popular. Hanyougohan, thanks for reviewing my Animorphs fic even though you don't know what's going on. You rock! Sabriel, thanks for reviewing. Now for your viewing pleasure I will be posting chapter three.  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter 3: Silence  
  
{ All right everyone. Move in. } Jake gave the command.  
  
We were all in fly morph. Jake had decided that the best plan of action would be to infiltrate the meeting as bugs. So I had secured a fly morph and we were nestled on the heads of different human controllers.  
  
The Sharing was holding a barbecue on the beach. The other Animorphs had told me that they had once been to something like this in order to spy on the Sharing. Jake had also found out that his brother was a controller at that meeting. I knew how that felt.  
  
The fly's instincts weren't that hard to control. I hadn't come across one yet but the others told me that there were some morphs that were nearly impossible to control. One thing that did bother me was the vision. It was like thousands of tiny television screens playing in my head all at once.  
  
"Quiet everyone! Quiet! Visser Three approaches!" I heard Chapman say. It had shocked me somewhat to find out that the assistant principle of my school was a controller.  
  
{ Man, this must be big! Visser Three doesn't come to meetings of the sharing. } Cassie noted with concern.  
  
Suddenly I saw a man step to the front of the mass of controllers.  
  
"Silence!!!" the man commanded. Instantly they fell silent. I automatically assumed that this was Visser Three in human morph.  
  
"I am not certain if all of you are aware of the events of the past few days but we now have a major problem. Two days ago, I received a transmission from a young human girl saying that she was selling a small, blue cube. She of course, had no idea that it was an Andalite morphing cube. I immediately rushed to her dwelling to retrieve it. When her parents wouldn't hand it over I was forced to kill them. Then she appeared, right along with the Andalite bandits. Somehow, the human girl, Stella, managed to escape me. During the fight the house was destroyed. Thus far we have managed to keep too much attention from coming to the accident. Many of the relatives of the two humans that were killed came to find out what happened to Stella. They have all been made into controllers in order to keep them quiet. Unfortunately they weren't able to give us any information concerning Stella's whereabouts."  
  
"Visser", Chapman spoke to him. "Stella is a student at the school where my host works. She hasn't been there for the past few days. I will bet anything that if she hasn't revealed herself to the human authorities by now that she is with the Andalites."  
  
"Where ever she is, she can lead us to the Andalite bandits. For now we don't have to worry about anyone noticing that she is gone. We have managed to erase the records of her existence. No one will come looking for her. But the most important thing now is that all of you look for her. We must find her." Having said this Visser Three began to pass small fliers around the group. It took me awhile to realize that the fliers were pictures of my face.  
  
"If any of you find her, bring her directly to me. No questions asked." He added fiercely. All of the other controllers backed away from him in fear. With that the Yeerk Visser left the gathering and walked away across the dunes along with a bunch of bodyguards.  
  
{ Guys, I think we should leave now. } Jake said solemnly.  
  
{ Right. } I echoed half-heartedly.  
  
Just as I was preparing to follow the others I felt a giant gush of wind and right where I had been perched was a human hand.  
  
"What is it?" I heard Chapman ask.  
  
"There is a small, buzzing insect in my hair." The controller that I had been sitting on said.  
  
"Catch it. It might be one of the Andalites!' Chapman ordered.  
  
{ Uh-oh, they found me guys. Get out of here now! } I yelled to them.  
  
A giant horde of human hands reached up for me but I evaded them easily. I was feeling confident that I would escape. That was when one of the hands managed to reach up and swat me down to the sand. The controller gently picked me out of the sand.  
  
"Over here! I've got it!" he yelled frantically.  
  
{ Stella! NOOOOO!!! } I heard Ax's voice in my head.  
  
{ Come on Stella! Get up! Fly away! } Rachel was screaming.  
  
I desperately wanted to fly away but I was still very dazed from the fall. I was helpless. I lay still as my distorted fly eyes produced an image of the controller that had brought me down. Suddenly a giant shadow dropped out of the sky.  
  
"TSEEEEEEEEERR!" I heard Tobias shriek as he dropped on the controller's head.  
  
{ Go Stella, while you've still got the chance! } he shouted urgently to me.  
  
The message finally got through to me and I flew long and hard, away from the beach. Away from the horror of what I had just learned.  
  
We finally reached our meeting place just inside the trees of the wild life preserve. Tobias landed on one of the branches above us and we all began to demorph.  
  
When I was fully human again I wondered away from the others and stared out into the forest. I was shocked by what I had just heard. My relatives had been made into controllers. The thought sickened me. My grandparents, my aunts and uncles, and my cousins. How many of them had been taken from me because I wanted to earn a few extra bucks? I felt my legs give way beneath me. I would have collapsed had Ax not come up behind me just then and caught me.  
  
{ Stella! Are you all right? } he asked me. To my surprise I heard concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm- fine." I managed to say as I steadied myself.  
  
"Lets get back to Cassie's place before anything else happens." Jake said.  
  
With that we all morphed into birds and flew out into the moonless night.  
  
* * *  
  
"There's no hope that there will be an inquiry into Stella's disappearance." Jake said once we were all inside Cassie's barn.  
  
"Man that is just plain freaky. How the Yeerks can just erase your entire existence like that. So what? As far as the world is concerned Stella never existed?" Marco asked incredulously.  
  
"What about the rest of Stella's family? What's gonna happen to them?" Cassie asked Jake.  
  
"I don't know Cassie. I just don't know." Jake answered her.  
  
{ Yo Stella! Don't you have anything to say about this? } Tobias asked me.  
  
During the whole conversation I had been standing at the open barn door, thinking about what had happened. I had finally come to a decision. They had to know what the Yeerks had already done to me. They had to know about Claire. Silently I turned to face them, trying my best not to cry.  
  
"I already knew about the Yeerks." I told them quietly.  
  
{ What do you mean by that? } Ax asked me.  
  
"Before Visser Three came and murdered my parents. I already knew about the Yeerk invasion."  
  
"How could you?" Rachel demanded.  
  
I proceeded to tell them the story.  
  
* *  
*  
  
My sister Claire had been acting strange for quite awhile before the accident. She didn't spend nearly as much time as she used to with me. We were closer than most sisters. But lately she had been ignoring me and she would disappear for hours at a time and never tell anyone where she was going. That just wasn't like Claire.  
  
One night she went out and didn't come back. For two days she didn't come back. My parents went ballistic. They searched everywhere for her. Finally, on the evening of the third day she stumbled into the living room and collapsed. My parents rushed her to the hospital. While they were out in the hallway talking with the doctor, I sat beside Claire in her hospital bed. They had checked her over and they had no idea what was wrong with her. By now she was unconscious.  
  
Suddenly she jerked awake and I was about to call for mom and dad but she stopped me. She was shaking badly and she was wet with sweat.  
  
"No. Wait." She begged me.  
  
"I haven't got much time. When it dies they'll kill me." She began to sob.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked fearfully.  
  
Then she stopped shaking and smiled up at me.  
  
"Absolutely nothing." No sooner were the words out of her mouth then she began to moan in pain. "No-no. Stella don't listen! It's the Yeerk in my head talking. AAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
"What's a Yeerk?"  
  
"What do you mean? Yeerk?" suddenly Claire reached up and slapped her own face. Only the movement was jerky, almost as if something was holding her back.  
  
"Stop fighting me Claire. I may be dying but you are still my slave."  
  
"No! No I'm not! Let me go! AAAAAAAAHHH! NO! Get out of my head!"  
  
This was truly strange. It was almost like Claire was having a conversation with herself! That was when I saw something gray and slimy slither out of her ear. I looked closely at it and realized that it was a slug. Slowly it withered and crumpled into nothing. Claire collapsed back upon the bed. She was hyperventilating now.  
  
"What just happened?" I asked, taking her hand in mind.  
  
"That was a Yeerk. They're an alien race of parasites that crawl into people's brains and take over their minds. They have invaded Earth."  
  
My first impulse was to not believe her but after all, I had just seen the Yeerk.  
  
"I was able to rebel long enough to keep the Yeerk from getting Kandrona. But they won't let me live. I know too much."  
  
"What do you mean they won't let you live?"  
  
"A friend of mine joined a group called the sharing. The group seemed shady to me so I decided to spy on them. I snuck in on a meeting that they were having and they caught me. My friend had been made into a controller. I agreed to join them only if they wouldn't hurt you. So they made me a slave." She was shaking violently now.  
  
"Then Tom joined because of me. Now he's one of them."  
  
"What should I do Claire? Should I tell the police?"  
  
"No! Many of the police are slaves too. If they find out what you know they might kill you. Stella, don't ever tell anyone what you saw and heard tonight."  
  
"No Claire. I can't just let them kill you."  
  
"You must. But just promise me something."  
  
"What?" I asked her. Tears were streaking down my face now.  
  
"Don't ever let them make you a slave. Trust no one. Anyone could be one of them. And Stella, if Tom is ever freed, please tell him that I love him."  
  
Suddenly the doctor rushed in, followed by my parents. Claire tried to scoot away from him but he got to her first. I saw him push a small steel cylinder to her neck and when I looked back up into her eyes they stared blankly back at me, lifeless. I gently shut her eyelids and backed away. The machine that was monitoring her pulse beeped once more and then fell silent.  
  
When the doctor asked me what had happened I said that she had just screamed and started rambling insanely. I pretended that I had never seen the Yeerk.  
  
When my mother realized that her oldest daughter was gone she began to sob hysterically. Finally she passed out in my father's arms. He simply held her close and let his silent tears fall into her hair. My grief, however, was beyond tears.  
  
The doctor finally diagnosed it as a stroke. He must have been a controller too. There would be no questions about her death. I was the only one who knew the truth. My sister had been murdered and she had begged me at the last minute to keep silent about it.  
  
Later that night, I went to sit on the roof of our house and star gaze. It was comforting to me in some way. As I stared up at the night sky I spoke my final words to Claire.  
  
"I swear to you now Claire, I'll get them. Somehow, someway. For you. The Yeerks must pay."  
  
* *  
*  
  
As I finished everyone stared at me with wide eyes. Except for Tobias. Against my will I began to feel tears squeeze their way out of my eyes. I bowed my head, not wanting them to see the tears.  
  
"Stella..." Cassie began.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Jake asked sternly.  
  
I didn't answer. I only tried harder not to cry. Suddenly I felt someone's arms around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Ax's human face. For once, I didn't resist the comfort that he offered me. I had tried so hard not to let my emotions show but his concern finally broke the dam. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sobbed. I cried the tears that I had held back ever since that horrible night at the hospital. He began to run his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his middle and the two of us sat down together.  
  
"Shh. It's all right Stella. I know how you feel."  
  
I realized that for once Ax wasn't playing with the syllables of each word. For a long time I cried and no one said anything. Ax just held me in his arms.  
  
"My parents, Claire, my whole family. They're all gone because they tried to save me." I cried in anguish.  
  
"No. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." He whispered.  
  
Finally I looked up and reluctantly pulled myself away from Ax. I then went over to Jake.  
  
"I'm sorry." I told him.  
  
"Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you see? Tom is a controller because of me. Claire joined the Sharing to save me. Then Tom joined because of Claire. Now he's one of them. He probably thinks that Claire never even knew that he existed. If only he knew how much she cared for him. I'm sorry, it's my fault."  
  
"No Stella. Ax is right. It wasn't your fault." Jake said to me.  
  
"But Stella, like Jake said before, Why didn't you tell us about your sister?" Rachel asked me.  
  
"I don't know. I guess that I've felt alone since Claire died. I just felt that I always had to stand alone and that there was never going to be anyone to turn to. Not even you guys."  
  
"You shouldn't feel that way. You don't have to be an island anymore girl, you've got us." Marco said enthusiastically.  
  
"Marco, what do you mean by that? Stella is a human not an island." Ax asked Marco.  
  
At that everyone burst out laughing. Even I couldn't resist giggling a little bit.  
  
"It's just an expression Ax" Cassie told him.  
  
"We should probably all go home and get some rest. We'll plan our next move tomorrow." Jake said after we had all stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah, my dad is probably starting to worry. It is getting dark after all." Marco said as we all walked out of the barn. Cassie walked up to her house and the other three headed for the bus stop. Tobias flew on ahead to his meadow and Ax and I trailed behind.  
  
When we reached our little camp sight I sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree.  
  
{ Are you going to be all right Stella? } I suddenly heard Ax asking me.  
  
"I'll live." I said quietly.  
  
For awhile after that Ax was silent. Then I saw a strange look come into his eyes.  
  
{ Why don't you use your Andalite morph and we can take a run through the forest. }  
  
"Is it safe?" I asked half-heartedly.  
  
{ Don't worry no one would see us this late. Come on. }  
  
I was seriously thinking of saying no when I looked up into his eyes again. Something about his gaze drew me to him.  
  
{ It will make you feel better } he said gently.  
  
"All right." Slowly he helped me to my feet. For a moment he kept his grip on my hand but then he released me and I began to morph.  
  
When I was fully Andalite I noticed that Ax was staring at me. It must be a real shock to see yourself standing right across from you.  
  
Ax took my hand and at first he just led me through the forest. Then we separated and began to go faster. Finally we were both speeding through the forest. I was amazed that I could run at such a speed and not get tired. Ax was right. It did feel good to just run. Let the world slip away for a little while.  
  
We ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Leaving behind human civilization. When we were deeper in the forest than even most people go we finally stopped. Ax was breathing hard but not nearly as hard as I was. I had never run so far in my entire life. That was when I noticed how quiet the forest was. It was way too quiet. I didn't hear any of the night sounds that I was used to hearing. No owls, no crickets, no trickling stream. Not even the whistle of the wind.  
  
{ Ax what's wrong? Why are the woods so still? It's not normal. }  
  
{ I don't know. } he said.  
  
Instantly I began to demorph. When I was fully human again Ax stepped in front of me, almost as if he were protecting me. Suddenly, I noticed a shadow creep out from behind one of the trees.  
  
"Ax!" I shouted to him. Before I could even blink his tail blade sliced towards the shadow. As my eyes adjusted I saw that the shadow was human, but it was unlike any human being that I had ever seen. It was a decrepit old man. He was much shorter than I was and yet it felt as if the very air that surrounded him was charged. He had a sense of great power and wisdom about him.  
  
"Well met, Aximili." He said softly. Ax's eyes widened in fear and he stepped back from the creature. He put his arms around me and started to drag me away. But I felt that neither Ax nor myself should dare to step back from him.  
  
{ What do you want with us? } he whispered in fear.  
  
"I want nothing. We do not interfere." He answered.  
  
{ Right. I've heard all of that before. What now? }  
  
"Aximili, was that sarcasm?" the creature asked with amusement.  
  
"Ax who is this?" I asked him.  
  
"Hello Stella." The creature said as he turned to me. How did he know my name?  
  
"I am the Ellimist."  
  
* *  
* 


	4. A StarCrossed Encounter

(A/N) Hanyougohan, thanks for reviewing again. No worries, I'm gonna right a sequel to for the love of an elf, but my brother wants me to finish this first. Written in the stars was actually a birthday present for him. But yeah, I'm workin on the sequel. Lady larien, thank you for all of those reviews! As for how many of the books I have read, you don't want to know. Believe me. By the way, I love Star Wars too. Jedi Apprentice all the way! AAAAhhh! Who needs author's notes? HERE WE GO!!!!  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter 4: A star-crossed encounter  
  
Quickly I put my arms around Stella in a vain attempt to shield her from the Ellimist. I knew that if we had somehow displeased him that he could very well take Stella away from me and make it so that we had never met. Regardless of the fact that he claimed not to interfere. So I asked him again.  
  
{ What do you want with us? }  
  
"Only to offer you something?"  
  
This was definitely something new.  
  
"Stella is not the one who was meant to find the morphing cube. She wasn't meant to enter the war." He said to me.  
  
{ What are you going to do? }  
  
"I want to make up for her suffering."  
  
{ WHAT? } This was truly puzzling. Since when did the Ellimist care about the feelings of his game pieces? Then he spoke to Stella again.  
  
"I want to offer you another morph."  
  
"What kind of morph?" she asked.  
  
"Instead of morphing Aximili here, I want to give you a female Andalite morph."  
  
{ Why would you do that? } I asked skeptically.  
  
"You will know soon enough Aximili. Now Stella, will you take my offer?"  
  
"I might as well." She said slowly.  
  
My first impulse was to tell her to refuse but what was to be gained by refusing the Ellimist?  
  
"All right then."  
  
When I looked back at Stella I saw that her eyes had gone blank, almost as if she were in a trance. Suddenly she fell backwards into me and passed out.  
  
{ What did you do to her? } I asked him angrily.  
  
"You will see."  
  
With that he vanished and the forest was released from his grip. Stella awoke with a start.  
  
"What happened?" she asked me.  
  
{ I'm not certain. Do you remember anything? }  
  
"I saw.... well..... I'm not sure what I saw. For a minute I saw the Ellimist, or whatever he was, in front of me. Then I was..... I guess I was on another planet. The sky was red and the grass was blue, and I have never seen plants like that anywhere in my life."  
  
{ It must have been the Andalite home world. What happened next? Did you see anyone? }  
  
"I saw an Andalite, but not like you. This one was purple instead of blue, and it was more slender rather than muscular. "  
  
{ That was a female Andalite. Why don't you try morphing it? That is what the Ellimist gave you after all. }  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then she began to morph. Her tan skin became purple fur. Her feet became hooves and hind legs burst out of her back right along with a tail. Stalk eyes grew out of her head and her black hair receded into her head. Her mouth vanished, her nose flattened out and before me stood an Andalite female. There was only one difference. Stella has gray eyes. All Andalites have green eyes. The strange thing was that even after she had morphed, Stella retained her gray eyes. I had never seen an Andalite with gray eyes. As I looked back into both her main eyes and her stalk eyes it was almost like looking into the heart of a turbulent storm. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.  
  
I was having those strange feelings again. The need to be by her side. I stepped towards her and took her hand in mine. I had never felt so out of control in my life. When I looked into Stella's eyes they betrayed the same feelings. I pulled her into my arms, never taking my eyes off of hers. Slowly I brought up my hand and placed it upon her face. Gently I began to stroke her cheek with the palm of my hand. The Andalite version of what the humans call a kiss. Awhile later I withdrew my hand and she rested her head on my chest. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear her sigh.  
  
Suddenly my senses came back to me. What was I doing? Reluctantly I pulled away from her.  
  
{ We should probably be heading back. We only have 90 percent of the allowable time left and we must reach our camp before too long. } I said sadly.  
  
{ O-okay. } she replied and she galloped off into the forest ahead of me. Quickly I followed her, happy to simply gaze at her from behind as she ran.  
  
Finally we reached our camp sight and Stella demorphed. But I was reluctant to give up those feelings that I had had for her. Maybe I would feel them again if I were in human morph. So I began to morph to human. Stella turned around and saw me.  
  
"Ax, what are you doing?" she asked. I detected a hint of a giggle in her voice.  
  
"You know...... I don't know." I said as my human mouth took shape. I was still getting used to the morphing clothing but it wasn't so bad anymore.  
  
As the human mind made itself known and my gaze fell on Stella, I was overcome by a myriad of strange sensations. I felt sweat break out on the palms of my hands and my mouth went dry. I was nearly gasping for air. I could feel a fire burning in my very skin. It was torture and yet at the same time I wished that it would never stop. Was it normal for humans to feel this way? How could they possibly express such raw need.  
  
When she stepped further into the woods to change I tried to sit down. When I finally achieved the sitting position I realized that I was shaking badly. I could feel the human hormone adrenaline pumping through my system. But why? There was nothing to be afraid of. Was there?  
  
When she came back she crawled into her sleeping bag. When she looked back at me and our eyes met I shook even harder. Without thinking I grasped her hand. Slowly she lay down and I lay down beside her. She turned away from me but she kept her hold on my hand. I lay beside her for a long time. Even after she had fallen asleep, I lay there with her hand in mine. After awhile I began to doze off.  
  
Suddenly I jerked awake. I realized that I only had 5 percent of the allowable time remaining! Quickly I began to demorph, fearing that I would be trapped as a nothlit. When I was fully Andalite again I left Stella alone again. Only this time I had a destination in mind. I knew the way to Tobias' tree through the darkened forest.  
  
Finally I reached the sleeping hawk that was Tobias.  
  
{ Tobias! Wake up! I must speak with you! It's terribly important! }  
  
{ Ax-man. What's up. What's wrong? } he asked urgently.  
  
{ I am afraid Tobias. }  
  
{ Afraid? Afraid of what? }  
  
{ I'm.....I'm not certain. It's about Stella. }  
  
{ Stella? Go on. }  
  
{ I feel...... strange when I am around her. When I'm in human morph it is nearly impossible to control. When I'm not with her all I can do is think about her. Like right now. Her stormy eyes haunt me where-ever I go. It's almost like there is fire burning within me. Stella is that fire. Even in my true form I feel it. She is in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? } I asked him helplessly.  
  
{ Oh Ax-man, that was real sweet. I'm impressed. Most girls would die to have guys say things like that about them. }  
  
{ What does it mean? Why do I feel this way? It terrifies me and at the same time I find that I enjoy it. }  
  
{ It's simple Ax. You've got a crush on Stella. Only I'd say it was more than a crush. This sounds more like full-blown true love. But then again, I'm not really the person to ask about that. But anyway, you should probably tell her about it. }  
  
{ I could, but what would that help? }  
  
{ It could be that she feels the same way as you do. Can I go back to sleep now? }  
  
{ Of course my friend. } With that I left him and galloped back to the camp. As I ran I pondered what Tobias had said. In love? How could I be in love? With a human none the less. I was an Aristh in the Andalite army. I had more important things to worry about besides love. And yet here I was, on Earth with Stella. To my growing fear I realized that there was no where else that I would rather be than by her side. Fighting with her alongside the other Animorphs. Maybe I should tell her how I felt.  
  
* *  
*  
  
A week after the incident with the Ellimist we were all in Cassie's barn discussing what we would do about the Yeerks being after Stella.  
  
{ I don't know if any of you guys caught this at the meeting or not but did you hear Chapman saying that they were going to have a search of the reserve up in the mountains this weekend? } Tobias asked us.  
  
"Yeah I heard him say that. So what are we going to do with Stella this weekend? " Rachel said.  
  
"We could just morph, hide out in the forest and spy on them." Stella suggested.  
  
"That's crazy! We'd be caught for sure. Are you insane?" Marco shouted.  
  
"Yep. Besides, Visser Three might be there. This could be my big chance." Stella replied.  
  
"For what?" Prince Jake asked her suspiciously.  
  
"What do you think? He killed my parents you guys! I think I deserve to want some revenge." She replied vehemently.  
  
{ Hold on! I'm the one who has to kill Visser Three. He killed my brother. He's my responsibility. } I told her.  
  
"In that case the first one to kill him wins. Are we agreed?"  
  
{ What!? } Stella talked about killing Visser Three as if it were no more than a game.  
  
"I'm kidding Ax."  
  
{ Right. }  
  
"Getting back to the point, we need to figure out what we're going to do about this search. It is up in the mountains so if we do decide to go up there it will require a flight." Prince Jake said.  
  
"I vote we go. They'll probably shoot any animal they see. We've got to do something about that." Cassie volunteered.  
  
"I'm with Cassie." Rachel said.  
  
{ So am I. }Tobias said.  
  
"Count me in." Stella joined them.  
  
"Same here." Prince Jake said.  
  
{ I'm with you all the way.} I said.  
  
"I'd refuse but it looks like I'd be the only one. So I'm in." Marco said reluctantly.  
  
"All right, we're all on for this weekend. So what are we going to do? Stake out the whole mountain range?" Prince Jake said.  
  
"Yeah right. I guess we'll just head up there and split up." Rachel said.  
  
"But not completely. We should go in pairs." Cassie suggested.  
  
Suddenly the radio that Cassie's father keeps in the barn began playing a song that I had never heard before. The radio had been on the whole time but none of us had been paying attention. The song that played now was different from all the other fast-paced, loud, screeching sounds that humans call music. It was much slower and the tone was softer.  
  
"Oh no. I don't want to listen to this song. It's way too sad." Rachel moaned.  
  
{ Why is it so sad? } I asked her.  
  
"Rachel lets let him listen to it. Maybe then he'll understand." Cassie told her. With that she turned the radio up.  
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linens and lace.  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she were never born  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
Somebody cries out in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  
A statue stands-  
  
Before the song ended Rachel shut it off.  
  
"I can't listen anymore." She said in a high voice.  
  
{ What is an angel? } I asked her.  
  
"Oh.....Ax." Cassie started, but she turned away from me.  
  
"It's this heavenly being. Supposedly it's what good people become after they die." Stella explained to me.  
  
{ Oh, we Andalites just believe that after death the body becomes one with the land again. }  
  
"But what about your soul? What happens to that?" Rachel asked me.  
  
{ I don't know, I never really thought about it before. I guess it rejoins the land too. But if an angel is a spiritual being then why does the song call it concrete. I know what concrete is. }  
  
"It's more of a metaphor Ax. It's saying that the girl in the song has an unconquerable spirit. }  
  
{ Oh, all right. }  
  
After that we were all silent for awhile. Then I spoke again.  
  
{ I'll go with Stella. } I proclaimed calmly.  
  
"Huh?" she said dully.  
  
{ For teams this weekend. I'll be with you. }  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll stick with Cassie." Rachel said.  
  
"In that case I'll go with Marco." Prince Jake said after Cassie agreed to go with Rachel.  
  
{ And I'll just cover your backs. } Tobias said.  
  
"So we're all agreed. Let's meet back here early Saturday morning. Okay?" Prince Jake said.  
  
"That's good" the other Animorphs replied.  
  
With that the others left and Tobias, Stella and I headed back to the woods. As we walked through the forest I thought about the song that had just played on the radio. Concrete angel. Somehow the song reminded me of Stella. No one really did know what she was holding back and it was hard to see her pain behind the defense that she put up. But the third verse of the song had somewhat scared me. Somebody cries out in the middle of the night. When morning comes it will be too late.  
  
{ Stella.......that song? What was it talking about? }  
  
"Well..." She began hesitantly. "It's about a girl who was abused by her mother."  
  
{ What do you mean? }  
  
"I guess the mother didn't like her daughter and she abused her."  
  
{ Why would someone do that to their own child? }  
  
"I don't know. Not everyone is just and decent. Doesn't that ever happen where you come from?"  
  
{ No. }  
  
"Listen Ax, I'll see you later. I need some time for myself right now."  
  
With that she morphed into the female Andalite and galloped off through the forest before I could stop her. There was little I could do for the rest of the day so I went off on my own little run.  
  
As the sun was setting I headed back to the camp. I waited for a long time after darkness had fallen but Stella did not return. I was getting worried.  
  
Finally, a very long time after the sun had set, she came galloping into the camp. I went to her, took her shoulders and shook her very hard.  
  
{ Where have you been Stella? I have been so worried. }  
  
{ I told you before I was just out for a run. }  
  
{ Why are you so late? You should have come back hours ago. }  
  
{ Chill out Ax. What's your problem? }  
  
{ It is dangerous for you to go off by yourself now. What if the controllers caught you? I.......I don't want to lose you. }  
  
It was then that I noticed that she was trembling. I saw something strange in her eyes. It was like a cross of fear, sadness, and love. Slowly she pulled herself free from my grip and began to demorph.  
  
"Well I'm fine. I'll be fine." She said as she crawled into her sleeping bag.  
  
"I don't need anyone." She whispered as she dropped off to sleep.  
  
I knew that she hadn't meant for me to hear the last part but I did.  
  
* *  
* 


	5. The Rules of the Game

(A/N) Lady Larien, thanks again for reviewing. And if you're certain that you want to know how many of the books I have read.............I've read books 1-8,10-13, 23, megamorphs 1: The Andalite's Gift, Alternamorphs 1 and 2, The Ellimist Chronicles, The Andalite Chronicles, and The Hork-Bajir Chronicles. So not too many of them. I also know what you mean, next to Obi- wan Tahl was my favorite character. Balog must die! Okay I'll shut up now. Po, thanks for reviewing. Tabatha thanks for reviewing again. M, thank you for reviewing. Narnian Princess, thank you for reviewing. Qwerty, thank you for reviewing. Okay, now I really will shut up and write chapter 6, but for now you get to read chapter 5.  
  
Written in the stars  
  
Chapter 5: The Rules of the Game  
  
Early on Saturday morning we all met at Cassie's barn, morphed, and began our trek for the mountains. Tobias circled high above us. He was very nearly out of sight. Jake and Marco were in wolf morph. Rachel and Cassie were both in birds morphs. Ax and I were also in wolf morph. It took us at least an hour to reach the place where the other five believed that the controllers would begin their search. It was a giant lake deep in the heart of the mountains.  
  
{ Remember everyone, if anything happens you're to head back to the farm immediately. } Jake said as he and Marco headed off back into the woods.  
  
{ See you later Ax, Stella. } Cassie said.  
  
Rachel said nothing, she just flapped off into the forest. Cassie quickly followed her. Ax and I left the shores of the lake and faded back in to the forest. Quickly we both demorphed. Then Ax morphed his northern harrier and I morphed into a falcon. We both fluttered up into the tree branches so as not to be seen.  
  
{ Stella, forgive me for asking but why were you so upset last night? }  
  
{ Because I don't need you protecting me every second of every day! I can take care of myself! } I replied angrily.  
  
{ If you can take care of yourself then how come we have had to save you twice? You do not have to do this on your own you know. }  
  
{ No I don't know and yes, I do have to do this on my own. I don't care what you all say. I'll never be part of your group and you know it! I'll never be an Animorph. I can't fight with you if you don't even trust me. The others don't trust me. Even you don't trust me! }  
  
{ That is not true Stella, I- }  
  
{ Just shut up! I know that you guys don't want me. You don't have to deny it. As soon as Visser Three is dead I'm leaving! I am out of here! I'm sure that'll make the others happy. }  
  
{ It's just not true Stella. We do want you with us. I want you with us. I don't want to see you get hurt. }  
  
{ It's not up to you to save me Ax. } I said, finally calming down.  
  
{ I know Stella. But I want to. I want to be there for you if you need me. }  
  
When I turned to look at Ax I could see no emotion in those bird eyes of his but I could hear the tenderness in his voice. For one wild moment, I knew that if I were to leave the group that it would be him that I would miss the most.  
  
{ What do you mean? } I asked him. He was about to answer when a shot suddenly rang out through the forest.  
  
TSSSEEEEEEEEEWW!!!  
  
The dracon bolt hit the very tree that Ax and I were perched in. We were both hurtled to the ground.  
  
{ AAAAAAHH!! } I heard Ax cry out as I hit the ground.  
  
{ Are you all right Ax? } I asked as I hopped over to him. When I reached him I saw that nearly half of his wing had been ripped away by the explosion.  
  
{ Oh my God. } I said with horror.  
  
{ I cannot demorph here. How are we going to escape?}  
  
{ I don't know.} I replied fearfully.  
  
Just then, from the opposite end of the lake, a swarm of human, taxxon, and Hork-Bajir controllers spilled out of the trees. They shot at anything that moved.  
  
{ But we have to get out of here and I can't fly like this. You must get out of here Stella, leave me. Go tell the others. }  
  
{ No Ax, I won't leave you. }  
  
{ You have to. It is the only way. } he said.  
  
{ There has to be something that I can do. } I cried out in despair. Suddenly an idea came to me. Slowly I proceeded to drag Ax towards the safety of a clump of bushes, which was a difficult task in my bird body. When we reached the bush I managed to poke my head out one final time. I saw Chapman leading the controllers in our direction.  
  
" Search every square inch of the forest! If that girl is here she won't get far!"  
  
A group of Hork-Bajir ran past our bush. Ax and I remained absolutely still. One sudden movement and we would be discovered.  
  
{ Stella- I cannot go on like this. I am bleeding to death. If I do not demorph soon I will die. } he said weakly. His blood was slowly staining my tawny brown feathers red. As he spoke I could feel the strength ebbing from his body.  
  
{ No! I won't let you die. }  
  
If Ax died it would be my fault. He and the others were only there in the first place because of me. If he died I would have nothing left. Despite what I had said to him earlier I didn't mind that he looked out for me. Ax did seem to be the only one in the group who really did want me there. As much as I wanted to deny it, Ax was the only thing that held me to the Animorphs.  
  
{ Ax you have to demorph now! It's your only chance. }  
  
{ No, if I demorph they will see. I won't let them find you here. If that is what it takes to keep you safe then I will die here. } His voice was so low that I could barely here what he said.  
  
He was willing to die for me? He cared for me so deeply that he would give up his life for me? That was it. I couldn't let him die like this. I had to save him.  
  
{ All right. Fine! But no matter what happens stay here. } With that I shot out of the bush.  
  
{ Stella come back! What are you doing? }he cried as I made for the other side of the lake. I had to draw their attention away from Ax.  
  
TSEEEEEEEEWW!!  
  
The dracon beam grazed my tail feathers and I went careening out of the sky. For a moment I lay, dazed, on the shore of the lake. Then I began to demorph.  
  
"LOOK! SHE'S OVER THERE!! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!!!" The voices came from all over the forest.  
  
Before I could turn to run I was on the ground with a pile of human controllers on top of me. They pulled me up and two Hork-Bajir held my arms. Chapman stepped out of the mass of controllers.  
  
"You've given us a lot of trouble Stella. Now tell me, where are the others?"  
  
"What others?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me girl. I know who has been hiding you. WHERE ARE THEY?"  
  
I didn't answer him. I just spit in his eye.  
  
"Perhaps I can get it out of her." One of the humans said as the crowd parted and he stepped forward. I was suddenly gripped with dread. I recognized that voice.  
  
The human began to demorph right in front of me. When the transformation was complete, before me stood my parents' killer. Visser Three.  
  
{ I would recommend that you tell me where the Andalite Bandits are hiding. I believe that you know that the rest of your family has been infested. If you do not tell me what I want to hear then I will kill them all. }  
  
Once again I remained silent.  
  
Suddenly two birds dropped out of the sky. A red-tailed hawk and a northern harrier. They attacked the controllers with a vengeance. In the confusion I was able to escape.  
  
{ FOOLS! THE GIRL HAS ESCAPED!! BRING HER BACK!! IF SHE GETS AWAY AGAIN IT WILL BE YOUR HEADS!!! }  
  
As I ran I started to morph. Feathers broke out all over my skin and my feet became claws. I shrank rapidly a beak sprung out of my face. At last my arms blossomed into wings and I shot up into the sky. I turned around one last time before I flying away and I saw Visser Three glaring up at me.  
  
{ Run while you can. But no matter where you go I will find you. You cannot escape me. You pathetic humans won't abandon your loved ones. You will come back for them. You will come back to this very spot. And I will be waiting. }  
  
I didn't let him know that I heard the truth in his words. I just turned and flew away. A few minutes later I was joined by Ax and Tobias. Jake had told us to go back to Cassie's barn, so that's where we went. Once inside Ax and I demorphed.  
  
{ Jake and the others should be back soon. No worries. } Tobias said.  
  
{ Are you all right Stella? That abomination didn't hurt you did he? } Ax asked me.  
  
"Ax.....", I didn't finish the sentence. I just stood there, trying to find words for what I now had to do. Ax seemed to understand what I needed just then. He stepped forward and put his arms around me. I didn't resist. I just put my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.  
  
{ Ooooooookay, I'll just leave you two alone now. } Tobias said as he flapped out of the barn.  
  
"He has my family Ax. He said.........he said that....... that if I don't tell him where you all are hiding that he will kill them all." I sobbed into his chest.  
  
{ You shouldn't listen to him. Even if you do give us away, he'll kill them anyway. } he said as he stroked my tear-stained face.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
{ Don't worry Stella. We'll think of something. }  
  
We didn't speak for awhile after that. Ax just held me while we waited for the other four to get back. When they finally did come back we separated.  
  
"Why are you two back so early? What happened?" Jake asked us.  
  
{ We were attacked by Visser Three. } Ax said simply.  
  
"Are you guys all right? Where's Tobias?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I'm guessing Tobias is back at his meadow." I answered.  
  
{ After you all left Stella and I morphed into birds to keep watch. Then the controllers found us. I was injured and the wound might have been fatal if Stella hadn't drawn the controllers away from me. She demorphed right in front of them and they would have captured her but I had time to demorph and then morph to bird again. Tobias and I went after them and we were able to get her out of trouble. But what about you all? Did you find out anything? } Ax asked.  
  
"No, I guess we were in the quiet part of the forest." Marco said.  
  
"We didn't see anything either." Rachel said as soon as Marco had finished laughing at himself.  
  
"You all know that Visser Three has the rest of my family infested. Now he is threatening to kill them if I don't reveal you guys to him."  
  
"I don't think that Visser Three would kill them. It would be a loss of some perfectly good hosts. Sorry if I sound heartless Stella but that's the way it is." Jake told me.  
  
{ Forgive me for contradicting you Prince Jake but he would kill them. I do not believe that he would mind the loss of a few humans just to get back at Stella. }  
  
"Exactly how much family do you have Stella?" Cassie asked me.  
  
"Not too much. Both of my mother's parents are dead. So that leaves my father's parents. There's my mother's brother, Uncle Steve, who's married to Aunt Kelly. They have two kids, my cousins Mike and Joe. Then there's my father's sister, Aunt Maggie. She's married to Uncle Jeff. They have three kids, my cousins Jim, Ella, and Gwyn. That's pretty much it."  
  
"I'd hate to have to tell you this Stella, but I don't think we can save all of them. Maybe a few of your cousins...." Jake started to say.  
  
"What do you mean you can't help them?! They wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me. We have to save them. Gwyn's only a year old!"  
  
"Look, Stella. If it was so easy to save hosts from being slaves don't you think my brother would be free by now?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jake. I guess I just got carried away."  
  
"I think we all might get carried away if we don't get some rest. Let's not think about this until tomorrow. Okay?" Marco said.  
  
After that they all headed home. Ax and I headed back to the forest. I didn't bother to tell them that it was pointless. I wouldn't be here tomorrow. Despite what Ax had told me, Visser Three was right. I couldn't just abandon my family to him. I had to go back.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Later that evening while I got ready for bed Ax stood guard at the edge of the clearing. Suddenly he turned to face me and he hid his face in his hands as if he were in pain.  
  
{ I cannot stand this anymore! Stella, there is something that I must tell you. }  
  
"Speak Ax-man."  
  
{ I am not quite certain how I can say this. It is not something that I have ever felt for another being. Whenever I am around you..........I am in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. I even feel it in my true form. In human form this desire is almost too much to bear. In human form I have seen that Rachel is beautiful, but I have never felt this way around her. Though you are beautiful I do not believe that it is that which draws me. } By now his face was a mere inch from mine and he had his hands on my shoulders.  
  
I knew that this behavior should have frightened me but his words stirred something in me. Something that I had felt for no man.  
  
"You called me beautiful. No one's ever called me that before."  
  
{ Why ever not? You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes on. }  
  
"Well........I'd say that you're a bit blinded by your........feelings for me. I'm not exactly the world's most raving beauty. I'm more what you would call a freak."  
  
{ Far from it Stella. }  
  
"Ax, could you morph a human real quick?"  
  
{ Why? When I am around you in human morph I am very nearly in pain. How would it solve anything? }  
  
"I think I might know how to help you. The only way to ease the burden of love is to express it. Suppressing it will only destroy you further."  
  
{ How do you know all of this? }  
  
"Actually it's something my sister used to say. Before they took her. She was a real philosopher, my sister."  
  
{ So was Elfangor. } he said as he started to morph.  
  
"There's something we have in common. Siblings that the Yeerks stole from us." It wasn't much to carry a conversation on but I was having trouble collecting my thoughts when my eyes fell on Ax. He was fully human now. There was a little bit of all the Animorphs in him except for Tobias. Though his looks did seem a bit girlish at times he was almost impossible to resist.  
  
"What happens now Stella? It is getting worse." As he stared at me I felt sweat break out on my palms. His normally inquisitive gaze had become suddenly blank. As he took me in his arms I felt the same blankness steal over my mind. My mouth had run completely dry. I felt like I was drowning in the power of his eyes. The only thing that would save me was his kiss. Oy, teenage hormones can be a scary thing. But somehow it was more than the hormones. Something beyond mortal desire. Somewhere beyond the place where I stood in the cradle of Ax's arms. For the moment, instead of trying to figure it out, I gave in to the longing of my heart.  
  
Slowly Ax brought his hand up to my face and stroked it with his palm. It did feel wonderful but it did nothing to sooth the pain of dying. Every second that his lips were not on mine was slowly killing me. Suddenly I saw fear and pleading in his eyes.  
  
"It's not working. Stella, how exactly do humans kiss? I am suffering Stella. Every moment that I cannot express my love to you feels like a stab through my heart. What can I do? I am in so much pain. These emotions are tearing me apart!"  
  
I giggled softly and drew his face closer to mine. Gently I pressed my lips onto his. Suddenly his human instinct seemed to kick in and he held me even tighter to his body. It felt like he was trying to crush me but at the same moment my pain left me. I could breath again. As I opened my mouth under his the threat of death suddenly passed. It was so wonderful, that first kiss. Little did I know that by doing it my destiny had been altered forever.  
  
After a long while we pulled apart. I could still taste his lips.  
  
"I love you Stella. I couldn't say it before but it is true. My feelings are against every law laid down by my people but I do not care. I need you too much. I want this too much."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Instead of answering he covered my mouth with his own again. Slowly he began to drag his lips down my neck. In between kisses he murmured the words, "I-love-you."  
  
After nearly two hours of this Ax had to demorph. Reluctantly I pulled away from him.  
  
"We should probably get to sleep." I said, trying not to cry at the loss of his touch.  
  
{ Must we stop now? } Ax asked. I could almost feel the hurt in his voice.  
  
"I'm afraid so. We can't get in too deep this early on. And Ax........please don't tell the others about this. Not that I didn't enjoy it but I don't believe that they should know just yet. They might take it the wrong way. Do you remember how you told me that our love wouldn't be accepted among your people. Well.......I don't think that even the other Animorphs would accept you and I.......together."  
  
{ As you wish Stella.}  
  
With that he turned away from me to keep watch and I crawled into my sleeping bag. For a long time I lay in the dark, dreading what I had to do. I hated giving up what I had just found in Ax, but maybe through my sacrifice he could go on living in secret. Maybe I could buy him and the other Animorphs some time. Silently I rose from the sleeping bag and crept over to Ax.  
  
Quickly I morphed into an Andalite. I noticed that even his stalk eyes had drooped in sleep. That was unusual, even for him. Softly I placed my palm on his face.  
  
When he suddenly mumbled in his sleep I pulled away from him sadly. With the thought that I might never see him again I galloped off into the forest.  
  
The night was dark but I knew the way to the lake in the mountains.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Ax......get the others out of here while you still can. Take Gwyn, she is all that's left."  
  
{ I will not leave you here Stella. }  
  
"You must. It is......too late for me.....my love."  
  
As I heard these words I felt such despair as I have never known in my entire lifetime. I heard the truth in her words and there was nothing that I could do to save her. The scene faded away and darkness overcame me.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
{ Stella! } I called out into the darkness of my mind.  
  
Suddenly I saw Visser Three standing before me.  
  
{ It is too late. She is dead. You failed to save her. Just as you failed to save your brother. } At these words my head was filled with his maniacal laughter.  
  
{ NO! It's not true. } I cried out, trying to block out that horrible laughter. Once again I heard Stella's screams.  
  
{ Where are you!!? } I shouted as I jerked awake.  
  
It was only a dream. Just a dream. I told myself this as I tried to slow down my ragged breathing.  
  
{ Stella? } I said as I walked over to her sleeping bag. Fear seized me when I realized that it was empty.  
  
{ STELLA!? }I called out. Where could she have gone? Suddenly I looked down at the ground and realized that there was a different set of hoof prints mingled in with mine. They were those of a young Andalite female. The tracks headed off towards the mountains. She had gone back to the lake.  
  
This was terrible! What did she think she could accomplish by it? I knew that she wouldn't give us away but what did she think she could do by giving herself up to Visser Three?  
  
Without wasting another second I headed off through the forest to Tobias's tree.  
  
This was my fault. I had let myself slip off guard. How could I!? I mentally rebuked myself. If I had been more careful she would not have left. Suddenly my dream came back to me. Unlike many on my planet, I am not one who believes in the gift of foresight. But for a moment I feared that this might be a glimpse of the future.  
  
{ TOBIAS! Tobias wake up this instant! This is an emergency! }  
  
{ What's up Ax-man? } he asked sleepily.  
  
{ Stella has disappeared. I am certain that she has gone back up to the mountains. To the lake. }  
  
{ Back to Visser Three. } Tobias said as the realization hit him.  
  
{We've got to get up there. }  
  
{ You're right. I'll get the others. }  
  
{ There is no time. We have to get up there NOW! }  
  
{ All righty then. Ax and Tobias to the rescue. } he said, lifting off into the air.  
  
As we headed off into the night I prayed that we weren't already too late.  
  
* *  
*  
  
When I started to see the lake through the trees I demorphed. Slowly I drew closer to he edge of the water. I didn't see anything unusual at first.  
  
Then Hork-Bajir and taxxons appeared out of nowhere. Lights flashed all around me. I saw bug fighters swoop down out of the sky. How could I have missed those?  
  
{ You will not escape me this time Stella. } I heard Visser Three say as he stepped out of the trees towards me. He signaled a group of Hork-Bajir to surround me; dracon beams leveled at my chest.  
  
"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to run away this time." I said as I lowered my head in submission.  
  
{ So, you finally realized the truth. Tell me where they are hiding. }  
  
"I won't tell you anything until I see my family alive."  
  
{ Your family is back on the Yeerk mother ship. In other words you will have to come back with me. }  
  
"Yeah right. I'm not going to any Yeerk ship. I demand that you bring them back here."  
  
{ I do not make deals with lesser species, human. } Having said this he whipped his tail blade forward and pressed it against my neck.  
  
{ I suggest that you drop your demands. I am perfectly capable of finding them on my own. }  
  
"Oh really? Not from where I'm standing."  
  
{ What? I do not have time for this. I will not hesitate to kill you Stella. I can do this without your help. }  
  
"Then kill me.....and find out."  
  
In response to this he pressed the blade even harder up against my neck. I felt a small trickle of blood seep down my neck.  
  
Suddenly I saw movement somewhere in the trees. Without even knowing how I knew, I could tell that it was Ax. Why was he here? How did he know that I would come here? I wanted to drive him away and at the same time I wanted him by my side. There was nothing that I could do against Visser Three. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I screamed. I screamed loud and long.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Just as the cry left my lips he burst out of the trees, followed by Tobias. He slashed out at anything in sight. He took down quite a few controllers before they got him. I didn't see what happened to Tobias.  
  
{ Ah well. Maybe I will just use this young Andalite as leverage. What say you to that Stella? }  
  
The Hork-Bajir dragged Ax forward.  
  
{ No Stella! Do not let him use me against you! Don't give the others away! }  
  
I turned my face away from him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I had no choice but to give in.  
  
"Will you promise not to hurt him?" I cried out to Visser Three.  
  
{ What was that? }He asked.  
  
{ Excuse me? } Ax said.  
  
"If I surrender, and I return with you to the Yeerk mother ship, will you promise not to hurt him?"  
  
{ Of coarse. } he said silkily.  
  
{ Stella don't listen to him! He is lying! } Ax tried to fight but the Hork-Bajir held him back. Visser Three's blade ship landed then.  
  
{ Are you ready to go Stella? }  
  
For a moment I hesitated. I looked back at Ax. I could see the pleading in his eyes.  
  
{ No Stella. Please. }  
  
{ I'm sorry Ax. It's the only way. }  
  
Sadly I followed Visser Three on to the blade ship. I turned back one last time.  
  
{ Stella, don't do this. } But it wasn't Ax who had spoken. I looked back into the forest and I saw a simple shadow, nothing more. I didn't answer Tobias this time. I just turned around and walked towards my doom.  
  
This time I did not look back. 


	6. When the Light Fails

(A/N)Simply Sara, thanks for reviewing again. Prepare to be awed, because this whole story is a fast-paced thriller. Nah, not really, I just needed something to say. Now you will find out why I decided to rate this story PG- 13.  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter 6: When the Light Fails  
  
Black, steel walls. I had been trapped behind them for five days. I hadn't slept and I hadn't eaten. But that was because Visser Three had denied me food and water until I gave him the information that he wanted. When I gave myself up to him I hadn't really intended to tell him anything. Now he was pushing me to the brink. When I had refused to tell him the first time around he had threatened to kill my grandparents. When I didn't speak he really did it. He killed them right in front of me. Both of my grandparents died in pools of their own blood. Just like my parents. When I refused the second time he killed both of my uncles, Jeff and Steve. Then my aunts, Kelly and Maggie. Now I was completely numb. I was waiting to die, all alone in a cold dark cell. Visser Three had wounded me in many places. I now had bloody gashes all over my arms and legs. I was slowly bleeding to death. I hadn't been able to stand up for three days now. The funny thing was that I no longer felt any pain. I could have easily morphed to save my skin but Visser Three said that if I even attempted to morph that he would kill my cousins. I had no doubt that he would, so here I lay, dying with no help to be had.  
  
All I could think about now were those last few precious moments with Ax. It broke my heart to know that I would never be with him again. Never kiss him again.  
  
Suddenly a door appeared silently in the wall and in walked Visser Three. Behind him came three Hork-Bajir with my cousins Joe, Mike, and Jim in tow.  
  
{ Hello Stella. Maybe you are in a better mood today. I certainly hope so for their sake.}  
  
"I ain't tellin you anything." I said stupidly as the cell door vanished.  
  
{ I must say, you have certainly lasted much longer than even I expected. I expected you to give in after just one day. I have seen Andalite warriors far beyond your years and experience crack after just two days. }  
  
"And that's- supposed to make me- happy." I grunted.  
  
{ Actually you should take it as a complement. A weak, pathetic human child outlasting a full-grown Andalite war prince. It is unheard of. Now tell me where the Andalite bandits are hiding and I will spare the lives of these three human adolescents. }  
  
I didn't answer. I only turned my face away from him to let him know that I still refused.  
  
{ All right, fine! } Then he turned to the Hork-Bajir.  
  
{ See to it! } he ordered.  
  
All three of my cousins were panic-stricken.  
  
" Stella what's going on?!" Joe asked me. His voiced cracked in fear.  
  
I didn't explain to them as I had tried to explain to the rest of my family. They were being slaughtered because of me. Because I had to go and keep the location of the Animorphs a secret. I could very easily have saved them with a few simple words......and yet I knew that it would do no good. Visser Three would kill us all anyway. So I remained silent and watched while Visser Three destroyed the only life that I had ever known.  
  
All of the Hork-Bajir pulled out their dracon beams and leveled them at my cousins' heads. At the last minute Mike realized what was happening and tried to break free. The Hork-Bajir that held him whacked him on the head and he went flying. Mike was dead before he even hit the ground. Meanwhile the other two Hork-Bajir held their weapons up to Jim and Joe's heads. I turned my face away as they pulled the triggers. I felt hot tears stream down my face as I heard their dying screams. When I looked down and saw the wet puddle of my tears on the floor beside me I noted with shock that they were as red as blood. The tears had mingled with the dried blood on my face and now they might as well have been blood.  
  
{ Release the bodies into space. } Visser Three said coldly.  
  
It was his final cruelty. To set the bodies of my cousins adrift in space without a proper burial. No one would ever even know that they had died. It was almost more than I could bear. He had done the exact same thing to my grandparents and aunts and uncles.  
  
Two of the Hork-Bajir dragged away the bodies and one remained in the cell. Suddenly it jerked me off of the floor and brought me to face Visser Three. I tried to stand without the Hork-Bajir but I couldn't. It lifted me up again and Visser Three laughed cruelly at me. Then he stepped forward and punched me square in the jaw. After awhile I began to feel blood trickle out of my mouth. Then he raised his tail blade to my face. Before I could even blink he moved it to the side and I felt a sharp pain in my right wrist. Slowly I turned my head to the right and I saw that he had chopped off my hand at the wrist.  
  
Normally I would have screamed my head of but now I no longer had the strength to cry out. I just let my head droop as fresh blood spurted from the wound. The only thing that I thought of was morphing. As I began the change to a falcon I heard Visser Three speak again.  
  
{ I wouldn't do that if I were you. You still have two cousins remaining. } he sneered.  
  
I gave up on the transformation and let my body go limp. Suddenly I was flying through the air. I smashed headlong into the wall. For a long while I lay where the Hork-Bajir had thrown me. The pain in my body was so great that for a moment I thought that I was already dead. But I was finally able to open my eyes again. I saw that the Hork-Bajir had gone and that it was just Visser Three and myself.  
  
{ We seem to have a prime human specimen on our hands. Still alive after five days of this. It is simply amazing. Maybe you humans are a bit stronger than I gave you credit for. But not strong enough. Now, on to more important matters. } Having said this, Visser Three lowered his tail blade to my neck once more.  
  
{ WHERE ARE THEY HIDING!!!? Either you divulge what I want or you won't ever get up again! }  
  
I only shook my head in response. He would get no help from me. Visser Three sneered once more.  
  
{ You cannot hold out forever. You are dying. I can see that much. But do not think that you can escape me by dying. We have ways of keeping you alive. Ways that you will not like. Do you really wish to go on living in such agony? }  
  
No answer.  
  
{ I will return tomorrow. Maybe by then you will have come to your senses. }With that he turned and left.  
  
As I lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness, images floated to the surface of my mind. Claire, my parents, the other slaughtered members of my family. The first time I had met the Animorphs and learned the whole story. Seeing the Ellimist. Visser Three and his triumphant gloating when I surrendered to him. The first time that I had seen Ax. When I first morphed a female Andalite. When Ax told me that he loved me. When I had shown him the "proper" way to kiss a human. I remembered the warm, wonderful feeling of having his arms around me. To my growing pain I realized that I had never told him that I loved him back. I don't know when it happened but I truly did love this strange and wonderful alien that had suddenly come into my life. Once again I felt tears streaming down my face. The only reason that I wanted to go on living was so that I could at least see Ax one last time. But how could I live with myself knowing that innocent people had been killed because of me? My only dying comfort was that I had not given in. Ax and the others were still safe and hidden.  
  
I had once heard Ax tell me that no one could possibly survive the tortures that Visser Three could inflict and still keep their silence. He was wrong. The torture that Visser Three could inflict was only for beings that had something to live for. Visser Three would get no information from me. I had nothing.  
  
Only the sweet remembrance of Ax's touch.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Tobias, what are we going to do about Ax?" Jake asked me.  
  
{ I don't know. He hasn't spoken since it happened. He hasn't done that ritual thing of his. I'm pretty sure he hasn't eaten either, or slept. }  
  
"Well we have to get him back on his feet! We can't help Stella without him!" Rachel practically shouted.  
  
{ Don't you think I know that Rachel? I've tried talking to him but he won't even look at me. I don't know what we're going to do with him. I've never seen him so helpless before. }  
  
"Ax just feels guilty I think. He thinks that it's his fault that Stella was captured." Cassie speculated.  
  
{ But Cassie, I've told you before she wasn't captured. She gave herself up to Visser Three. No fighting, no begging, no nothing. }  
  
"There's guilt there too. Stella felt guilty because her family had been made into controllers and she believes that it was her fault."  
  
"Not to sound critical or anything but it sort of was her fault. If she hadn't found the cube none of it would have happened." Marco noted.  
  
"Marco!-" Rachel started to say.  
  
"Not now you two. We've got to think of something. Stella's been a captive for five days now. Tobias, I think we should go try and talk to Ax again. We have to get through to him before it's too late." Jake said solemnly.  
  
{ Right. } I replied. Then they all morphed into birds and I lead them out of Cassie's barn and back to the forest.  
  
It had been nearly a week since that night up at the lake. After Visser Three had taken Stella onto the blade ship and taken off, Ax and I managed to escape. There hadn't been as many Hork-Bajir warriors as usual and there were hardly any humans or taxxons that night. The two of us bolted away through the forest. When we reached a safe distance Ax spoke.  
  
{ Tobias.....she's gone. I.....I could not save her. } After that he fell silent and we continued to flee through the forest. Finally we reached Cassie's farm. I decided that it was best to tell the others what had happened rather than waiting until morning. I flew directly to Rachel's place and rapped on her window with my beak. At first she was a little upset at being woken up at that hour of the night. "A little" being the understatement of the year. But then I told her the whole story.  
  
"And you guys didn't even bother to come and get us?" she asked me incredulously.  
  
{ Ax said that there wasn't any time. }  
  
"This is bad. We need to meet tomorrow."  
  
{ I know. I'm about to go and tell the others. }  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it Tobias. Not everyone is as nice as I am when it comes to being woken up in the middle of the night. I give the others a call tomorrow morning. Okay?"  
  
{ All right. I only hope that tomorrow morning isn't too late. }  
  
When I finally got back to Cassie's farm I saw that Ax had left. I didn't try to find him that night. The next day when I did find him in order to drag him to Cassie's barn for the meeting, I found him standing beside the stream. Only this morning he wasn't doing that whole ritual thing. He just stood there, staring blankly ahead. He didn't actually respond to me but he did finally move. He didn't race through the forest as usual. He just sort of stumbled around like he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Instead of meeting in the barn we met on the edge of the woods. Ax could not be coaxed into going any farther.  
  
I explained the situation to Marco, Jake, and Cassie. Ax remained silent the whole time.  
  
"Ax, don't you have anything to say about this?" Jake asked him after we had started making plans.  
  
He didn't answer. Ax simply turned and walked back through the forest.  
  
"Ax get back here!" Jake yelled after him. But he just kept going. "Your Prince commands you!"  
  
I could tell that Jake felt really stupid saying that last part but there wasn't anything else that any of us could think of that would stop Ax.  
  
It didn't work. Ax just kept going. He didn't answer Jake. He didn't even look back at us.  
  
It had been that way for the past five days. I had tried talking to him but he didn't even seem to notice that I was there. He just stood by the stream, staring at nothing. His eyes seemed haunted, even dead, somehow.  
  
Slowly we drew nearer to the spot where Ax stood.  
  
* *  
*  
  
This was all my fault. Stella would die. Visser Three was ruthless. She would die and it would be all my fault.  
  
These were the only thoughts that had crossed my mind for the past five days. After the blade ship disappeared into the night everything had become a blur. I remember Prince Jake calling out my name. I remember Tobias trying to speak to me but I could not really remember what he said. The only thing that I could remember were those final haunting words that Stella had spoken before Visser Three took her from me. That and the dream. I kept hearing Stella scream over and over again in my head. I heard Visser Three saying that she was dead and I heard myself denying it. It couldn't be true. But how could she still be alive? Stella had been gone for five days. If she hadn't succumbed to Visser Three by now then she must be dead.  
  
Yet I went on denying it. Even though experience had taught me to accept, I just couldn't. Her death was inevitable the moment she surrendered. An Andalite not able to accept the inevitable, unable to accept death, was unheard of. This terrible, new reality was slowly destroying me.  
  
Suddenly I realized that Prince Jake was standing right beside me.  
  
"Ax, you have got to pull yourself together. Standing around isn't going to get Stella back. We can't take Visser Three alone. We need you." He said to me.  
  
They needed me. Hah! What good was I if I couldn't even prevent Stella from walking willingly to her death?  
  
{ If there's even the slightest chance that she's still alive, we've got to take advantage of that. } I heard Tobias saying.  
  
Slowly I turned all four of my eyes in their direction. They didn't understand, none of them.  
  
{ You are not still thinking that she is alive are you? } I asked bitterly.  
  
"We can't just give up hope Ax." Cassie said.  
  
Suddenly I rounded on them angrily.  
  
{ Who do you think you are?! Don't you understand? There is no possible way that Stella can still be alive! Do you have any idea what Visser Three does with his prisoners?! Stella would be lucky just to be dead right now! }  
  
"Whoa, Ax-man, chill. What's your problem?" Marco asked me.  
  
Instead of answering I swiftly brought my tail blade up to Marco's throat.  
  
"Aaaaaaarggh!"  
  
"Ax what are you doing?" Rachel demanded.  
  
{ My problem?! Right now you five are my problem! You mock my pain! You are nurturing false hope. She is on the Yeerk mother ship, thousands of miles from here. What do you suggest we do!? Stella is dead and you can die too for all I care! }  
  
As soon as the words left me I felt horrible. How could I have said such things to my friends? I slowly lowered my tail blade from Marco's throat and backed away from them. They too, were backing away from me. They were right to be afraid of me. Finally I turned around and walked away from the stream.  
  
Little did I suspect, I was being followed.  
  
* *  
*  
  
While Jake, Marco, Rachel, and Tobias backed away from Ax I followed him further into the woods. I don't think he noticed that I was behind him. He must have been very distracted.  
  
We had gone quite a long way before he even noticed that I was there.  
  
{ Oh, Cassie. I did not realize that you were here. }  
  
"Ax.....what's wrong? We're all afraid for Stella. Why are you letting this eat you alive?"  
  
Ax hung his head in shame.  
  
{ Stella is.........special to me. }  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.  
  
{ I.......I am in love with her Cassie. } he whispered brokenly.  
  
"But...but you're both so young. How can you possibly know your own mind so well?"  
  
{ Forgive me for saying so Cassie, but you and Prince Jake seem to know your own minds so well that you can make that decision. }  
  
"Maybe what you're feeling is just a simple infatuation."  
  
{ Don't you dare tell me I do not care about her! }  
  
"I'm not saying that Ax but......never mind. Don't you have laws on your planet to abide by? Aren't those feelings somewhat...forbidden?"  
  
{ That is true. But I find that I do not care. I would risk anything for her. }  
  
"In that case help us come up with a rescue plan. You're the only one who can get us on to the mother ship. How can we do it?"  
  
{ I'm not certain. We could try letting ourselves get captured again, but I do not think that it would do much good. Cassie, I am afraid. }  
  
"I know. We all are."  
  
{ No, you do not understand. Do you remember that song that played on the radio? Concrete Angel? }  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
{ How does it end? }  
  
His question confused me but I started to sing.  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel.  
  
{ What does it mean? }  
  
"At the end of the song the girl it's talking about dies." I answered sadly.  
  
{ The song reminds me of Stella. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. One of the last things that she did before she was taken was to scream. Somebody cries out in the middle of the night. I keep thinking that it is her that the song is referring to. I fear that the rest of the song may come true. }  
  
"Ax don't talk that way."  
  
{ But it is true. It would be a miracle if she is still alive. }  
  
"Then we'll just have to hope for a miracle."  
  
As I looked back at Ax I could tell that he wasn't accustomed to hoping for miracles. When I looked into his eyes I saw all the fear and doubt that he had experienced over the past few days. We were all afraid but I could tell that Ax had suffered much worse. I couldn't even fathom the anguish and guilt that he was feeling right now.  
  
It was so strange to see him like this. Ax always seemed to have an answer for things. For the most part anyway. But now it was he who was lost. As I reflected on it I began to see the truth and the depth of his feelings. Being the only free Andalite on planet Earth had to be lonesome. I had always sensed that he was somehow lonely for companionship. Ever since Stella had joined us I had noticed a sort of lightening in his disposition. He didn't seem nearly as reserved as he had been when he first came to us. I had chosen to ignore it before, but now the signs were perfectly clear. Ax did love Stella. If she died he would be crushed.  
  
"There has got to be something that we can do." I said in a frustrated voice.  
  
{ It is not as simple as that. } he replied.  
  
Suddenly I saw something up in the sky zip over our heads. Then I heard the sound of trees being ripped from the ground and I heard something huge crash to the ground.  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
{ I'm not sure. If I didn't know any better I would say that it was a bug fighter. }  
  
Without wasting another word he shot off through the forest. I ran after him, towards the direction of the explosion.  
  
When I reached the crash sight I was shocked by what I saw. It was indeed, a bug fighter. I was so shocked that I hardly noticed when the ramp of the craft appeared and a Hork-Bajir warrior stumbled out and collapsed. It was badly injured. Ax and I immediately rushed forward. Ax drew his tail blade down across the Hork-Bajir's throat.  
  
{ Why are you here, Yeerk?! } Ax asked. The contempt in his voice was plain to be heard.  
  
"I- I have been- sent by Visser Three. With a message for the Andalite bandits. Though it would seem- that not all of you are- Andalites. I was told- to get your attention by any means possible."  
  
{ You have found us. What do you want? }  
  
"I have come to tell you that- the human Stella- will be made into a controller. That is- unless- you agree to give yourselves up for her. Either way- Visser Three will have you. Whether he gets the information from the girl- or- if you turn yourselves in. You are all-"  
  
Ax didn't allow him to finish. He drove his tail blade into the Hork- Bajir's throat.  
  
"Why did you do that? He was helpless!" I cried out.  
  
{ He was far from helpless. I have a feeling that this whole thing was a set up. This Hork-Bajir was ordered to crash the bug fighter. Visser Three knew that a downed bug fighter would get our attention. He knew that we would get the message. } Having said so he walked onto the bug fighter. I followed.  
  
When I entered the fighter I saw taxxon gore covering the consoles. The taxxon pilot must have died on impact.  
  
{ Notice how the fighter is not too badly damaged. If this had been a real crash the damage would be much worse. This ship is a calling card. He is daring us to come and try to rescue her. } He ran his hands tenderly over the controls.  
  
"Ax you are not thinking of flying this to the Yeerk mother ship are you!?"  
  
{ That is exactly what I am thinking of doing Cassie. There is no other way to get there.}  
  
"But he will be expecting you. You'll never come back! It's a suicide mission!"  
  
"All the more reason to do it." Rachel's voice came from outside of the ship.  
  
I rushed outside and found the other four there.  
  
"How did you all get here so fast?" I asked.  
  
"We heard the crash and came to investigate. And of course it would lead to another mission." Marco answered sarcastically.  
  
"What happened?" Jake asked, looking down at the beheaded Hork-Bajir.  
  
"This thing crashed here and the Hork-Bajir controller came out and told us that Stella was going to be made into a controller if we didn't give ourselves up. Then Ax killed him. Only Ax thinks that this whole crash was a set up."  
  
"Duh. Of course it's a set up. Visser Three is up there waiting for us." Marco put in.  
  
"It's obviously a trap, but if we don't go what's to keep Visser Three from putting a Yeerk slug in Stella's ear and getting the information that way?" Rachel shot back.  
  
"Why do we have to rush into this?" Marco asked her.  
  
Rachel started to say something but at that moment Ax strode out of the fighter and broke her off.  
  
{ Because if we don't Visser Three will find us and Stella will be worse than dead. } he answered calmly.  
  
{ But Ax-man, how exactly do we go about defeating an entire army of controllers? } Tobias asked him.  
  
{ I do not care. But I will say this. No matter what the outcome of your vote is, I must go. I have to help her. }  
  
"And I'm going with you." Rachel said boldly.  
  
{ My vote doesn't really count. I guess I have to sit this one out. } Tobias said dejectedly.  
  
"I vote that-" Marco started to say.  
  
"We know what you vote Marco. What about you Cassie?" Rachel interrupted him.  
  
"I vote we go right now. If we wait too long then Visser Three will find us." I said with more conviction than I felt.  
  
"I vote that we go, but not now. We can't just take off into outer space. We should at least wait until tomorrow morning." Jake said.  
  
"I'd vote no, but once again I would be the only one. So lets go for it." Marco voted.  
  
"You know, that sounds strange coming from you Marco." Rachel laughed.  
  
"In that case, we'll do it tomorrow."  
  
{ We cannot wait too long Prince Jake. }  
  
"Don't call me prince. By the way, do you think that you could do any repairs that need to be done on this thing?" Jake asked, indicating the bug fighter.  
  
{ I can check the ship out and if anything needs to be done I will do it. But I will not wait long. Every minute that we waste is another minute that Visser Three could be using to infest Stella. }  
  
* *  
*  
  
{ Release the body into space. } I heard Visser Three tell his Hork-Bajir guards. My cousin Ella was dead.  
  
{ Now all that remains is the little one. The human hatchling. }  
  
I don't know why but for some reason his mention of killing Gwyn struck me deeper than any of the others had.  
  
"No, please. Leave her alone. It's me you want, not her." I begged him. He only laughed at me. I tried to stand, but to no avail. I tried to lash out with my remaining hand but he quickly stepped out of the way.  
  
{ My, my, my. Aren't we feisty this morning. } Visser Three mocked me. { Anyway, it doesn't really matter. You will soon be a controller. }  
  
"What!" I asked, shocked.  
  
{ If you will not voluntarily give me the location of the Andalite bandits then I shall have to have you infested and have one of my lieutenants pull the information out of you.}  
  
This news sent me into even deeper despair. Now I couldn't die and Gwyn would be killed. The others would be discovered because of me.  
  
{ I have sent a message to your Andalite friends. I highly doubt that they will come for you though. An individual life doesn't matter to those meddlesome do-gooders. But then again, I also doubt that would wish for you to be infested. Then I would find them anyway. Oh dear, what a predicament. }  
  
He didn't know them like I did. The others would come after me. I was leading them into greater danger. I was such a fool!  
  
{ They have until noon of this day. I'll be seeing you later on this afternoon. But in the meantime I will leave you to these "happy" thoughts. } Visser Three laughed once more and then he walked out of the room.  
  
A controller? A host for some slimy Yeerk? I couldn't even conceive a fate worse than that. It was far worse than death. I would be a slave inside my own head. I was now doomed to the emptiest sort of life possible. I could have morphed and taken my own life but then he would kill Gwyn. While I lived there was still a chance that the Animorphs would come and save her. I couldn't give up yet. I wanted to fight but I was weary and empty. All the fight had left me a long time ago. I just lay there, crying my tears of blood and waiting for the end.  
  
As my mind drifted into darkness I saw Ax in my mind's eye once again. I could almost hear him whispering those same words of love that he had spoken that night that now seemed a lifetime ago.  
  
* *  
*  
  
{ We are approaching the docking bay now Prince Jake. } I told the others as we drew closer to the Yeerk mother ship.  
  
"Guys, are we sure that we want to go through with this? I mean, we almost died on that ship and now we have to go and fight Visser Three on his own turf." I heard Marco saying.  
  
"Ax, Aren't the Yeerks going to know that it's us?" Cassie asked me.  
  
{ Most likely , but there is always the chance that they will not. We must take advantage of that. }  
  
"Oh thank you Ax. I feel so much better now." Marco said.  
  
{ Actually I do have a plan of some sort. The docking bay is never to busy. There is the possibility that I might be able to acquire a Hork-Bajir controller and dispatch him before anyone notices. }  
  
"That's terrible." Cassie cried out.  
  
{ True but it is necessary if we wish to pass through the ship undetected. }  
  
"And what are we supposed to be doing?" Rachel asked.  
  
{ You all will morph bugs. That way we will be less conspicuous. }  
  
"Fun." Marco said. At the same time that he said this a pained look crossed his face.  
  
"All right Ax. If you're sure that this can work." Prince Jake said.  
  
{ I am not certain that it will work Prince Jake, but at the moment we seem to have run out of options. }  
  
"Don't call me prince."  
  
{ Yes Prince Jake. }  
  
He just sighed.  
  
Finally we docked and the others began to morph bugs. I activated the ramp and cautiously poked my head out of the exit. As I had suspected, it wasn't very busy. Most of the controllers would be working at the bridge or the launch bay. There were only a handful of Gedds and Taxxons. There were no humans in this particular area and, luckily for me, there was but one Hork-Bajir warrior in the docking bay at the time.  
  
As he walked by I slid down the ramp and placed my hand on his back before he could even react. As I acquired his DNA He became calm, but it was only temporary. The second I removed my hand from the Hork-Bajir I rammed him in the head with the flat side of my tail blade. He slumped to the ground without a sound. I quickly kicked him out of sight beneath a row of bug fighters. I morphed the Hork-Bajir as fast as I could. As far as I could tell, no one had seen the scuffle. It had been fairly quick and out of sight.  
  
The Hork-Bajir mind then surfaced beneath my own. It wasn't really all that overwhelming. The Hork-Bajir had been simple, peaceful people before the Yeerks took them over. The creature actually seemed somewhat dull- witted.  
  
Then I walked back aboard the bug fighter.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" I asked them.  
  
{ Ax, watch where you're stepping man. You almost got me that time. } Marco said.  
  
"What have you all morphed?"  
  
{ Marco and I are fleas and the girls are flies. } I heard prince Jake saying.  
  
When I looked up I saw two flies buzzing around the ceiling. The two of them quickly landed on my shoulders.  
  
"Prince Jake, where are you and Marco now?" I asked them.  
  
{ No worries Ax, I'm already on you. } Marco answered.  
  
{ Same here. } Prince Jake said.  
  
{Lets do it! } Rachel said.  
  
With that I headed back out of the fighter and left the docking bay. I had a vague memory of where the detention cells were so I headed in that direction.  
  
{ Um......Ax, do you have any idea where we're going? } Cassie asked me.  
  
"I think I might. No more talking now, all right. It will look strange if they see a Hork-Bajir talking to himself." I told them.  
  
{ Right. } they all said at the same time.  
  
Slowly I walked through the corridors of the ship. The need to find Stella growing stronger in me with every passing second. Finally I started to recognize the black steel of the Yeerk prison cells.  
  
"Which one is Stella's?" I asked myself.  
  
{ We'll just have to search them all. } Prince Jake announced.  
  
After I had been searching the detention block for nearly an hour I started to lose confidence. When suddenly I heard a scream from the end of the corridor that I was currently walking through.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
"Stella!" I whispered fearfully.  
  
"You all should hop off now and demorph." I said with much more control than I felt.  
  
{ Yeah, we need some more fire power! } Rachel said as she took off with Cassie by her side.  
  
{ Jumping off. } I heard Marco and Prince Jake call out.  
  
I immediately raced down the hall as best as I could in the clumsy Hork- Bajir body. The desire for revenge burned strongly within me.  
  
I finally reached the end of the hallway and the cell door opened before me. The sight that awaited me on the other side of the door nearly made me sick with fear.  
  
There was one other Hork-Bajir in the cell. He held a crying human child in his arms. But that is not what scared me. Stella lay on the floor of the cell, writhing and twitching like mad. Visser Three stood over her, laughing maniacally. Worst of all was the fact that I could see the bottom half of a foul Yeerk slug slithering into her ear.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" I cried out. We were too late.  
  
* *  
*  
  
(A/N) Okay, I know that the whole bug fighter thing was really stupid but I couldn't think of any other way to get them up there. I also know that none of the Animorphs acquire a Hork-Bajir for quite some time. So don't bother to tell me that in your review if you noticed it. But if you have something constructive please say it. 


	7. Reaching for the Sky

(A/N) Simply Sara, thanks for that really great review. I did realize that it would take Visser Three less than five days to crack. Originally the number was going to be two days, but then I decided that I would draw out the agony. The Visser needed more time to kill off Stella's family, plus, from what I've seen of him, Visser Three just likes to torture people. I also realized that the Animorphs wouldn't have waited that long to hatch a rescue plan. They knew that Stella would be infested but there was really nothing that they could do about it. Oh btw, you were right. That Check Please story was hilarious! Also, thanks for pointing out that whole weak arm thing. I'd forgotten about that. Hanyougohan, thanks for reviewing again. When are you going to update truth or dare? Or have you decided to end that? Tabatha, thanks for reviewing again. Elski, thanks for reviewing. Tivor, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter7: Reaching for the Sky  
  
When Visser Three entered the room again I chose to ignore him. But then I saw that he was accompanied by a Hork-Bajir controller. He was leading a small child.  
  
"Gwyn." I whispered.  
  
{ It is time. }he hissed. In his hands he held a small Yeerk slug.  
  
"No." I cried softly.  
  
{ I'll find the Andalite bandits then I'll kill this little girl. They will not come for you. Hah-hah-hah! }  
  
"No, please. Let her go."  
  
{ I shall finally have my victory over the Andalites. This world is mine! }  
  
It was only then that I saw all that was at stake. If the Animorphs were discovered then Earth would fall to the Yeerks. All because of me. I couldn't give in now. I couldn't fail.  
  
" STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" I cried out desperately.  
  
Visser Three held the slug up to my ear. I felt it reaching to crawl inside of my head. I wanted to resist but I was too weak. As the Yeerk began it's decent into my brain I fell into a sort of trance. I was falling through an endless, black abyss. I felt the evil slug beginning to take hold of my mind. As I lost control of my own body I remembered my last conversation with Claire. She had begged me never to let this happen to me.  
  
"Never let them make you a slave." I kept hearing her words over and over again in my mind.  
  
"NEVER LET THEM MAKE YOU A SLAVE! NEVER LET THEM TAKE YOU!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Claire." I spoke as if she could hear me.  
  
I had failed. Failed to save my family. Failed to save the Animorphs. Failed to save Ax. They would all die. The entire planet would die. I was a failure.  
  
BUT YOU ARE NOT A FAILURE STELLA.  
  
It was the Ellimist. I was remembering seeing him for the first time.  
  
IT IS NO MEMORY STELLA. I AM HERE WITH YOU EVEN NOW. LISTEN TO ME. YOU CANNOT GIVE UP NOW.  
  
Then I saw him before me as he truly was. This experience was truly beyond description. It was almost as if he lifted me out of the cell and away from the horror of the moment.  
  
YOU MUST FIGHT THE YEERK. YOU HAVE THE POWER WITHIN YOU.  
  
"How can I fight this Yeerk when I couldn't even save my own sister?" I asked him brokenly. "Why can't you just let me die?"  
  
BECAUSE YOU ARE STILL NEEDED HERE STELLA. DO NOT GIVE UP HOPE YET. THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. I WILL COME TO YOU ONCE MORE BEFORE THIS IS OVER. THERE IS STILL A CHOICE FOR YOU TO MAKE.  
  
With that he left me to my own black fate. But even then I saw the truth in his words. I could still fight. This Yeerk couldn't come uninvited. I wanted my freedom too much to just let it slip away forever.  
  
"Do not bother to resist Stella. You are my slave now. A host has never successfully rebelled." I heard the Yeerk speaking but it was with my own voice.  
  
"Don't count on it." I still had the power to speak. Having said this I began to focus. I focused every particle of my being on driving the Yeerk from my head.  
  
{ Eslin 426, do you have control yet? } Visser Three asked.  
  
"Not yet." I heard myself saying.  
  
{ What is taking so long?! } he asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know. The girl is fighting me. I cannot get a hold of her." I could tell that the Yeerk was beginning to be afraid.  
  
{ Well hurry up! I do not know how much longer my guards can hold off the Andalite bandits! }  
  
They were here? It was then that I began to hear the roars of a tiger, a grizzly bear, and a gorilla. Plus the howls of a wolf. They had come. I had to defeat this Yeerk.  
  
I could almost feel the Yeerk reaching into my memories. He could read me like a book. If he reached far enough he would see that-  
  
{ Ah, very interesting. }  
  
{ Oh no. }  
  
{ Not Andalites are they? The Visser is being thwarted by a group of children? }  
  
{ No! No! No! No! No! }  
  
{ Just wait until he hears this. }  
  
"Visser Three. I have some very interesting news about the "Andalite" bandits." The Yeerk said, using my voice.  
  
{ No Please! } I begged.  
  
{ What is it Eslin? I am a little busy here! }  
  
"They are not-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOO!!!" I screamed, cutting the Yeerk off mid sentence.  
  
"Don't fight me, girl. Sooner or later the truth will come out."  
  
"And I would prefer it to be later. I won't let you tell him anything."  
  
"You- you cannot-defeat me Stella." He was stammering, starting to lose confidence.  
  
"You'd say almost anything Yeerk. I can defeat you and I will."  
  
"NO!" Suddenly the Yeerk began to exert more power. I felt him trying once again to take hold of my brain. I was losing control all over again.  
  
"Face it Stella! You've lost!"  
  
"No! I'll die before I give in! NEVER!!!!!!"  
  
As I screamed out my defiance I could feel all of the remaining energy that I had gathered manifest into a glowing ball of heat and light. I could feel the Yeerk in my head burning and dying in the inferno that I had conjured. I could almost see my brain working to expel the slug. I don't know how it happened. It has never been done before. But somehow I had beaten the Yeerk. It had not taken me. All at once my senses returned to me. I saw the battle that raged around me. I saw Gwyn cowering in the corner. The other Animorphs were out in the hallway, fighting off Hork- Bajir controllers. I was on my feet now.  
  
Suddenly the Yeerk slug came sliding out of my ear. I saw it hit the floor, dead. The body was smoking.  
  
Slowly I turned to face Visser Three. He backed away from me, almost in fear.  
  
{ You- you- you have defeated a Yeerk. It is just not possible. } I could hear the fear and rage in his voice.  
  
"You will not have me." I told him firmly.  
  
Slowly I began to walk towards him.  
  
{ And you are still standing up. You- you cannot be human. }  
  
"Murderer", I hissed.  
  
But just as suddenly as I had said the word I felt all the strength that I had gathered leave me. My legs buckled and I crashed to the ground. As the world began to spin before my eyes I saw one of the Hork-Bajir come towards me.  
  
"Stella! It's me, Ax!" the Hork-Bajir said.  
  
"Ax?" I whispered as my heart began to fail. I had used too much energy trying to free myself. It had worked but now I would die. I could feel my body slowly beginning to shut down. Ax gently lifted my head off of the bloodstained ground. I would die but at least I would die free.  
  
"It is all right Stella. I am here now. We will get you out of here."  
  
I was so happy to see him that for a moment I forgot that I was dying. But the pains suddenly returned and I remembered where I was. Time was running out.  
  
"Ax.......get the others out of here while you still can. Take Gwyn, she is all that's left." I said, pointing to Gwyn.  
  
{ I will not leave you here Stella. } he said fiercely.  
  
"You must. It is..........too late for me........my love." I had to let him know that I loved him before I died.  
  
* * *  
  
It was happening! The dream! My vision! It was coming true!  
  
"No! This cannot be happening! You cannot leave me now Stella! You just can't!"  
  
"I will try.........to hold on, for you." As her voice faded I could see that even she did not believe her own words.  
  
As I held her tightly to my Hork-Bajir body I could feel her heart beat becoming slow and sluggish. She was fading before me and there was nothing that I could do. A helpless rage filled me.  
  
{ You are too late Andalite! The girl is dead and now I have you all! Her sacrifice has been in vain. }  
  
When my gaze fell upon Visser Three I was filled with a hatred and anger such as I had never known. I had faced him before. He had killed Elfangor. It was my responsibility to kill him. And before now I had never had the courage to attack him head on. It had taken this to open my eyes.  
  
With an enraged cry I leapt at the abomination, blades slashing.  
  
{ AAAAAAAAAAH!! } I heard him cry out as my wrist blades sank into his sides.  
  
I struck him many times before he began to morph. Even then I continued my attack.  
  
{ Ax, we should probably get out of here before he finishes morphing. }I heard Prince Jake saying.  
  
Reluctantly I pulled away from the Visser and went back to Stella, careful not to cut her with my blades. Gently I lifted her off of the cell floor. She was barely conscious. I saw Marco in gorilla morph pick up the human child. Both of us spilled out into the corridor with Stella and, what I assumed was her last remaining cousin, Gwyn.  
  
{ You will not get far my little Andalites. } Visser Three sneered. He was now half Andalite and half some strange animal that I did not yet recognize. But there was no time to stay and identify it.  
  
{ Lead the way Ax. } Cassie said.  
  
Without a second thought I barreled down the hall, back to the docking bay. When suddenly, right in front of us, there was a wall of taxxon controllers. I would have fought but I was holding Stella. The others grouped in front of me and we fought our way through them. Luckily for us they could not use their dracon beams in the small space of the detention block. As soon as their blood had been spilt many of the other taxxons raced to devour their fellows.  
  
It was a sickening, cannibalistic display. I was very relieved when we finally reached the docking bay. So relieved as we piled into the bug fighter that I didn't even stop to think about how easy it had been. It had been too easy.  
  
The other four demorphed rapidly and I began to guide the fighter out of the docking bay. When we were safely away from the mother ship I turned my attention to Stella.  
  
"Stella, it's all right. You can morph now."  
  
She did not answer me. Prince Jake pushed his way over to her and shook her, hard.  
  
"Stella if you don't morph now you're dead!"  
  
"Maybe she can't hear you. She could be unconscious." Cassie suggested.  
  
For awhile after the others tried to wake her and I piloted the fighter back down to Earth. As we descended to the planet's surface communications suddenly came online. I activated the signal and Visser Three appeared on the screen. As soon as the others saw him they ducked down so he wouldn't see them.  
  
{ You Andalite filth didn't actually think that I would let you escape? Not this time! That fighter is set to self-destruct in exactly five minutes. }  
  
"I do not believe you." I replied vehemently.  
  
{ No? Then wait five minutes and find out. Hah-hah-hah! Visser Three out. } With that the screen went blank.  
  
"He could be bluffing." I heard Marco saying.  
  
"He is not." I told them calmly.  
  
"He must be desperate to catch us if he's going to blow up a space ship in front of humans. No way the people in our town are going to miss a giant explosion in mid air." Rachel said.  
  
"No, they will not see it. I've just noticed that the cloaking device is jammed into place. I will not be able to switch it off in time. The explosion will be completely invisible."  
  
"Then how do we get out of here?!" Marco practically shouted.  
  
"We will soon be flying over your hometown. You all can morph birds and fly out of here."  
  
"But what about Stella and Gwyn?" Cassie asked me fearfully.  
  
"Gwyn is fairly small. I believe that the four of you in your respective bird forms could lift her a short distance. I should be able to fly low enough for it to be attempted."  
  
"And Stella?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I am almost certain that a Hork-Bajir could survive the fall. If not that then I could fly over the forest and jump for one of the trees with Stella. The trees on the Hork-Bajir home world are much bigger than trees here but I am fairly sure that one of them would suffice to hold my weight."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Rachel said boldly.  
  
"How much time do we have Ax?" Prince Jake asked me.  
  
"Three and half minutes remain, that is if Visser Three was being truthful about our time. Which I very much doubt."  
  
"Then lets get a move on." Rachel said.  
  
Instantly they began to morph birds. Rachel, a bald eagle. Prince Jake, a peregrine falcon. Marco and Cassie, both ospreys. Quickly I opened the hatch. We were zooming along at a very high speed and Gwyn immediately began to slide towards the ramp. Rachel latched her beak onto the screaming child's shirt. The other three gently grabbed a limb with their talons, each being careful not to hurt her. Slowly they let themselves slide out the open hatch.  
  
When I looked out the view screen I could see them half-falling and half flying down to the forest floor. I abandoned the controls. Thirty seconds remained. I lifted Stella from the floor of the bug fighter. Twenty seconds remaining. The fighter was out of control now. Fifteen seconds remaining. I gazed down at Stella's face. If I did not survive I wanted the last thing that I saw to be her. Ten seconds remaining. I let myself get swept down the ramp and out into mid air, clutching Stella tightly. I counted the time.  
  
Five...four...three...two...one.  
  
Suddenly a giant explosion rocked the air. I felt the searing heat of it and yet I saw nothing. The blast propelled me through the air. I saw the forest rushing at me. Slowly I stretched out one of the powerful Hork-Bajir arms to grab a tree. When we were close enough I latched onto a tree branch.  
  
The branch ended up snapping off of the tree but it broke the fall. Stella and I crashed to the ground. I had a few scrapes but I lived.  
  
"Prince Jake! Rachel! Cassie! Marco!" I called out frantically.  
  
{ Ax can...... hear...}  
  
{ Are....... all right?}  
  
I walked through the forest towards the thought speech. I could sense the direction from witch it came. Slowly but surely it became clearer.  
  
{ Ax where are you? Are you and Stella all right? }  
  
Then I saw four birds and a young girl through the trees.  
  
"I am here. Do not worry. We are all right." I replied.  
  
{ Oh Ax, we were so afraid after we heard that explosion. We thought that- that- } Cassie started to say.  
  
"It is all right Cassie."  
  
{ I wouldn't be too sure about that Ax. Stella doesn't look so hot. } Marco said.  
  
It was only then that I began to take a full inventory of Stella's injuries. She had many gashes running up and down her arms and legs. Most of the wounds had closed but the recent adventure had reopened many of them. Fresh blood began to mix with the dry blood that already adorned her body. I recognized this type of wound. It was the type of cut made by an Andalite tail blade. Upon further inspection I realized that she was missing a hand. Also the work of Visser Three, I was certain. Beneath the red of the blood she was very pale from loss of it. Her breathing was very ragged and shallow. I even saw blood trickling out of her ear. No doubt that was from her defeat of the Yeerk. Stella had done the impossible and now she would pay for it. Pay with her life.  
  
"If I ever get my tail on that evil-" I started to say.  
  
{ Save the threatening for later Ax. We need to help her.} Marco said urgently.  
  
"Stella, listen to me. You must morph now or you are going to die." I told her as I laid her down on the forest floor.  
  
"Please Stella, wake up. Open your eyes." I was begging her now.  
  
Suddenly her eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Come on Stella, morph"  
  
"No", she whispered.  
  
"Why not?" I asked her. I was starting to panic.  
  
"I- I killed them. They're dead." As she whispered these words I saw tears streaking down her face.  
  
"Who?"  
  
{ Her family Ax. Visser Three killed them all. } Prince Jake explained to me.  
  
"But she did not kill them. It was that vile abomination."  
  
{ That's true but Stella thinks that it's her fault. I think that she believes that she deserves to die. } Cassie said.  
  
Quickly I started to demorph for I was almost at the time limit.  
  
{ We should get out of here. We need to get Stella some place safe. } I heard Rachel saying.  
  
{ Safe? Safe! No place is safe now. Visser Three will find out sooner or later that we are alive. He will come after Stella again. Next time we may not be so lucky. } I raged.  
  
{ Ax calm down. It won't help her to see you lose control. We need you now. } Prince Jake said.  
  
They were right of course. I had to swallow my anger at Visser Three for the time being. Calm was what Stella needed from me now.  
  
I quickly morphed the Hork-Bajir again and picked up Stella. At first the child wouldn't follow us. I understood it to a certain degree. She had just been through something traumatic for one so young. But she eventually suffered herself to be lead with Marco hopping along in front of her, still in bird morph.  
  
As we made our way back through the forest I let the others go in front of me. Eventually we reached the campsite and we all demorphed.  
  
"I'll go get some bandages. Maybe we can do something about those cuts." Cassie said as she headed back in the direction of her farm.  
  
"What are we going to do about Gwyn?" Marco wondered out loud.  
  
"I guess she'll have to stay here too. If we can get her away from Marco that is," Rachel said.  
  
Ever since they had demorphed, Gwyn had been clinging to Marco. I could tell that he was more than a little annoyed by it.  
  
"What's the matter Marco? I thought you liked having girls hang all over you?" Prince Jake laughed.  
  
Marco didn't answer to this. He just growled in reply.  
  
"So what are we going to do for Stella?" Rachel asked worriedly.  
  
{ There is nothing that we can do. Cassie can attend to her wounds but now Stella is the only one who can save herself. Only morphing will save her. } I answered.  
  
Cassie finally returned with the medical supplies. She washed and bandaged the gashes that covered Stella's body. Stella never moved once during the whole process. After Cassie was finished we all helped to transfer Stella to her sleeping bag.  
  
"You know Ax, we could stay here and help you keep an eye on Stella. You must be beat after that fight back there." Rachel offered.  
  
{ No, I can handle it. Tobias will return will shortly. Besides, I..... I want some time alone with her. } I replied softly.  
  
None of the others understood. Except for Cassie. She led them all away. She even offered to take Gwyn for the night. She claimed that she could keep the child hidden for one night. So I let her.  
  
That left just Stella and myself. I morphed to human and sat by her side. As I watched the sun set I waited for Tobias. As darkness stole over the forest he suddenly swooped down and landed in a tree beside me.  
  
{ Ax, is she all right? The others told me what happened. Stella really threw off a Yeerk? How? }  
  
"I do not know. It has never been done before. Whatever it is that Stella did, it has greatly taxed her strength." I replied  
  
{ How long have you been in morph Ax? }  
  
"Long enough that I should demorph now." I answered as I started to demorph.  
  
{ I can hang around tonight if you need me Ax. } Tobias offered.  
  
{ No, it's all right. }  
  
{ Okay, I'll stop by again in the morning. Ax? }  
  
{ Yes Tobias. }  
  
{ I'm sorry. }  
  
{ I will be all right my friend. } I replied as I began to morph back to human. Tobias flew away and I was left with Stella again.  
  
I sat by her side long into the night. I sat there, helpless, as her vibrant spirit faded away.  
  
Suddenly she bolted awake.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"It's okay Stella. We are in the forest. You are safe." I explained to her.  
  
"What about Gwyn?"  
  
"She is with Cassie. Won't you please morph now? If you don't you will die soon."  
  
"Funny thing, I don't feel like I'm dying. I'm not in pain anymore."  
  
"No Stella, It's all in your mind. You've been injured too badly to survive. You may not feel it now but you do not have long. Please morph."  
  
"No Ax. What right do I have to live when the rest of my family died? I deserve to die. It was my fault."  
  
"It was not your fault. Do you really want Visser Three to triumph over you?"  
  
"He already has."  
  
"You are giving up?"  
  
"Yes. It's over."  
  
"No! Don't die now Stella."  
  
"I came here to die Ax. I only kept fighting so that I could see your face one last time. I am ready."  
  
"Please Stella, don't leave me. I still have so much to say to you." I begged her.  
  
"Don't forget about me."  
  
"I will never."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
With that she lost consciousness again. She still lived but I had a horrible feeling that she had spoken her last words to me. I gently lifted her into a sitting position and cradled her head in my arms. I suddenly felt water streaming down my face. For a moment I was afraid. But then I realized that I was crying. It was such a strange sensation. Had my grief reached such a peak as to use this human concept?  
  
For a long while I held her, letting my tears fall down upon her face. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life. Nothing I had learned in school, nothing that I had experienced in the military could possibly have prepared me for this moment.  
  
I do not believe in talking to the dead, but in that blackest of times there was only one person whom I could think of to turn to.  
  
"Elfangor! If you are out there please help me reach her before it is too late. I need her. You were always a guide to me. Guide Stella now. Lead her out of the darkness. I beg you!"  
  
I had no one else left to ask for help.  
  
* * *  
  
The union of an Andalite and a star  
Will bring great things.  
With the warrior that fights from afar  
The bladed seer takes wing.  
Joined with the four who have lost all,  
The champions of the human race,  
They shall see the plague fall,  
By the word of time's face  
  
I heard the words in the depths of my very soul.  
  
"What do you mean!?" I shouted into the blackness.  
  
"All this shall come to pass." The voice said.  
  
"Tell me!!!"  
  
SILENCE STELLA. BE NOT AFRAID. ALL WILL BE WELL.  
  
"What happened? Am I dead?" I asked, suddenly bewildered.  
  
NO. AS I SAID BEFORE, YOU ARE STILL NEEDED IN THIS WAR. YOUR END IS NOT TO BE OF YOUR OWN MAKING. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DESTROY THE HOPE OF THE UNIVERSE STELLA. YOU STILL HAVE A PART TO PLAY. IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO BACK.  
  
"Go back where?" I asked him. But he had left me. I knew that it had been the Ellimist.  
  
Suddenly Visser Three appeared before me.  
  
{ The star must die. Without the star none of it will come to pass. }  
  
"The star?"  
  
Before I could even react the Visser whipped his tail blade towards me.  
  
As the blade came down on my neck everything went black.  
  
* *  
* 


	8. The Burden

(A/N) Qwerty, thanks for reviewing again. Simply Sara, thanks for reviewing again. It's not quite the end yet. And don't worry. I don't kill people for making suggestions. A little constructive criticism is healthy. But I do kill people who flame for no good reason. I got that a lot on the last fic that I wrote. Someone even had the nerve to send me an anonymous review that said "COMPLETE AND UTTER FILTH". That person didn't even give a name. Dissing me and then hiding. Can you believe that!? Things like that just piss me off! Sabriel, thanks for reviewing again. BMW, thanks for reviewing. Tivor Goodwin, thanks for reviewing again. Qenies9, thanks for reviewing. Tabatha, thanks for reviewing again. I believe that much of the riddle will be answered in this chapter.  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter 8: The Burden  
  
I paced the bridge angrily, waiting for the computer to give feed back on the vital statistics of the human girl, Stella.  
  
I had implanted a small probe into her system that allowed me to keep track of her life signatures. I could tell whether or not she lived. Unfortunately I had not had the foresight to place a tracking device on her. Now I waited to find out if she had died in the explosion.  
  
Finally the computer came online. I received the transmission into my host brain. As the computer reported Stella's vitals my eyes burst open in anger. I turned to the Hork-Bajir controller who stood by my side.  
  
{ As usual, you have managed to botch up another simple assignment, Inar 601. The girl is still alive. }  
  
"You're wrong Visser. No one could have survived that explosion. I had it all worked out perfectly."  
  
Too late, the foolish creature realized his mistake in contradicting me. Before anyone could even react, the Hork-Bajir's head went rolling away.  
  
{ Does anyone else wish to try and prove me wrong? } I asked the other controllers that stood on the bridge. I raised my tail menacingly over my head.  
  
"No Visser." They all spoke as one.  
  
Meanwhile I turned my thoughts back to what I had learned from the transmission. Stella still lived but she was very weak. She was fading fast. Yet she was still holding on, still fighting. It was even possible that she might recover.  
  
Any other human would have died. Why was she so different? How could she possibly have escaped me? There was definitely something not human about her.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck me. Something in the very back of Alloran's mind. Something that I had not considered in a long time.  
  
{ Computer, is the name Stella a word in any of the known Earth languages? } I asked.  
  
It took a few moments but the computer eventually responded.  
  
{ There is a language that the humans refer to as a "dead" language. It is no longer spoken among the humans but it still exists. It is called Latin. Stella is the Latin word for star. }  
  
{ No. } I whispered to myself. { It cannot be. It is happening. }  
  
For a long time I just stood there. Stella was the one who had been spoken of in the prophecy that had been uttered all those years ago.  
  
Not that I was one who believed in the prophecy, but here were all of the facts unfolding right before my very eyes.  
  
{Ah, the last pieces fall into place. The girl must die. You were a fool to defy me Stella.}  
  
I vowed then and there that the star would fall.  
  
* *  
*  
  
As the sun began to rise I demorphed once more. I had sat by Stella's side all through the night. The other Animorphs would soon return. They would not return to good news.  
  
{ Hey Ax-man. } I heard Tobias saying as he took a perch on a tree branch that hung over my head. { How is she? } he asked.  
  
{ Not good. She awoke once during the night. She said that she deserved to die and she bade me farewell. She has not stirred since then. }  
  
{ Isn't there anything that we can do for her Ax? }  
  
{ I'm afraid not Tobias. It is up to her now. }  
  
The pain tore at my hearts like a Hork-Bajir on the rampage. No sooner had I found the one being in the entire universe that filled my soul with joy, then she had to die and leave me alone.  
  
{ Tobias, if she dies I-}  
  
{ Don't talk that way Ax. She is not going to die. }  
  
{ What makes you so sure? All of the odds are against her. }  
  
{ I'm not so sure. I guess it's just that stubborn human will of mine. I've just got to believe that she's gonna be okay. }  
  
I didn't reply to this. I had grown up hearing the phrase that grace is the acceptance of the inevitable. How could I just stand back and accept that Stella was dying? How could I ever say goodbye to her? I couldn't! She had been in my life for such a short time.  
  
"Is there any sign of improvement?" I heard Cassie asking me as she led Gwyn into the clearing.  
  
I pulled my eyes away from Stella's ashen face and stared at Cassie.  
  
{ None. }  
  
"You don't mean-"  
  
{ No, she is still alive. But not for much longer. } I answered brokenly.  
  
Just then I heard the other three come running through the forest.  
  
"How's she looking?" Prince Jake asked me.  
  
"Not now Jake." Cassie scolded him as she led him, Marco, and Rachel away from Stella. I saw her gather them together in a small circle.  
  
"Ax is a bit closer to Stella than you three realize. Don't bother him. He's probably in a lot of pain right now."  
  
I didn't give any sign that I had heard what Cassie said to them, but as I stared at them with one of my stalk eyes I saw the realization hit Rachel. She quickly walked over to me.  
  
"Oh....Ax, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she placed her hand on my shoulder.  
  
I didn't answer. I simply pulled away from her and began to morph human again. As soon as I had gotten my bearings on the two human legs I lowered myself to my knees by Stella's side. For a few minutes I fumbled with the strange device that my friends called a zipper. When I finally managed to undo it I pulled the blanket off of Stella. I brought her to a sitting position and I held her upper body in my arms. I let the tears fall once more.  
  
"I failed you Stella." I cried into her black hair.  
  
"No Ax, you didn't fail. This is Visser Three's doing." Prince Jake said.  
  
"But I did. If I hadn't fallen asleep she wouldn't be like this. I should be the one to die, not her."  
  
"Ax, Visser Three would have found her eventually. Besides, if there's one thing that I've learned since I've known her it's that she's loyal. She wouldn't abandon her family to the Yeerks. At the same time she remained true to us. Stella would never desert us. Even if it means her own down fall." He told me.  
  
I barely heard his words. I was far too distracted by the fact that Stella's pulse was failing ever faster. I simply held more tightly to her. It wouldn't be long now. I could almost feel my own anguish gnawing away at my insides.  
  
"It is happening Prince Jake." I whispered.  
  
All four of them looked stricken. Tobias turned his hawk head away from the scene. Cassie turned away too. I was certain that her sobs could be heard throughout the forest. Prince Jake went to her and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel was pacing the clearing. An expression of sadness and anger was splayed across her face. Marco just stood and stared. For once, the sardonic grin was gone from his face.  
  
The moment seemed to last for hours. Stella's heartbeat grew steadily slower, until it did not resume.  
  
"No." I whispered. I was suddenly awash in a new wave of grief and pain. My face was wet with tears. I rested my forehead on hers. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the shock.  
  
"She can't be dead! She just can't be." I heard Rachel shouting.  
  
"Stella, please come back." I cried so that none of the others could hear me.  
  
Suddenly I felt a hand upon my cheek. I opened my eyes and found myself staring back into Stella's gray ones. I jerked my head back in shock. It was her hand that was on my cheek. I pulled away from her and she sat up on her own. The others pulled back right along with me. Suddenly she began to morph. The bandages that held her wounds burst and fell away. Purple fur sprouted all over her skin. Her wild, black hair receded into her scalp and the two stalk eyes sprouted from her head. She was morphing to an Andalite female. I started to demorph right along with her, almost without thinking.  
  
When we were both fully Andalite I took a step towards her, afraid that it was some cruel trick of my eyes.  
  
{ I thought you were dead. Aren't you? }  
  
{ No, it's me. I'm alive. } she said calmly.  
  
Without wasting another word I went to her and wrapped my arms around her in a loving embrace. I held her tightly and she hugged me back just as hard. It is not something that Andalites normally do but in my time on Earth I had picked up some of these strange human habits.  
  
{ How can it be? }  
  
{ It doesn't matter. I'm back. } she whispered to me as she brought up her hand and began to fiercely stroke my face.  
  
{ I couldn't have lived without you Stella. } I said as I brought up my own hands.  
  
When we finally separated I saw that the other five were still standing there staring. With the exception of Tobias, who was perched up in one of the trees. Marco was the first to speak.  
  
"What kind of Andalite is that? I thought they were all blue."  
  
"Isn't it obvious Marco? It's a girl Andalite." Rachel answered.  
  
{ Exactly. } I confirmed.  
  
"How did you get that Stella?" Cassie asked her.  
  
{ The Ellimist. } she answered simply.  
  
"But- but how can you still be alive? You were dead a minute ago. Is it really you Stella?" Prince Jake asked. He was clearly baffled.  
  
{ Yes, it's true! I'm really alive! } she shouted in pure elation. As she shouted she started to prance around us. She finally ran back to me and embraced me again. Then she whispered so that only I heard her thoughts.  
  
{ I'll never leave you again. }  
  
{ But Jake's right Stella. How can you be alive? It's almost like you came back from the dead or something like that. } Tobias said.  
  
{ I guess that would be the case. I think I was dead for a few seconds back there. But where there's a will, there's a way. } she answered, suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"This calls for a celebration. Lets all go over to the mall." Marco suggested.  
  
{ Hold on, I can't go out in public. Remember? }  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
{ I think that you can. Stella, did you know that you can mix DNA? We could create a new identity for you. }  
  
{ What do you mean? }  
  
{ You could try acquiring Cassie and Rachel, with their permission of course, and blending the DNA with your own to create an alternate face for yourself. It is called a Frolis Maneuver. I learned it during military training. It shouldn't be too hard for you to perform. }  
  
"You know, that just might work. I'm willing to let you try it Stella" Rachel said enthusiastically.  
  
{ All right. } Stella replied as she began to demorph. When she was human again, I was relieved to see that all of her wounds were gone and her right hand had re-grown. Gwyn immediately ran to her older cousin. Stella bent down and hugged her.  
  
"Gwyn, I'm so sorry."  
  
Gwyn didn't answer. I guessed that she was too young to comprehend the situation.  
  
{ I'll see you guys later. I've got to go catch some breakfast. } Tobias said as he flew off.  
  
I felt guilty that he couldn't join us but I was eager to try my idea. Besides, I could practically smell those cinnamon buns and nachos.  
  
Stella went to Rachel and placed her hand on her face. Rachel's face suddenly had a blank and far off look on it. Stella had acquired her. Then she did the same to Cassie.  
  
"So what do I have to do?"  
  
{ It is quite simple actually. You just blend the DNA with your own. Picture a being that is a combination of Rachel, Cassie, and yourself. }  
  
"Oooookay. That shouldn't be too hard." She said. I noticed a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
She closed her eyes and the changes began almost immediately. Her skin began to darken to a pale brown shade. She grew a few inches and her hair grew shorter until it stopped at the nape of her neck rather then just past her waste. The hair was now a strange brown color, almost red. When she opened her eyes again they were brown instead of gray.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked. She no longer sounded like herself. There was a trace of both Rachel and Cassie's voices mixed in with hers.  
  
"A cross between Rachel and Cassie. What's that gonna lead to? A tree hugging, animal loving, shop crazy, super model?" Marco said.  
  
"You look good Stella. It's definitely a good combination." Prince Jake said.  
  
"I think we've solved the problem of the Yeerks recognizing you. You can just use this morph." Cassie said as she looked Stella over.  
  
"But we need a new name that we can call her when we're out at the mall or somewhere like that." Rachel noted.  
  
"How about Cassandra? Or Rochelle?" Marco put in. Then he started laughing.  
  
"That isn't even funny Marco."  
  
At first I could not tell who had spoken. Then I realized that both Stella and Rachel had spoken at the same time.  
  
"I'm starting to like this new morph of yours already Stella. It's got the right style." Rachel said.  
  
"I don't know. I just hope that the Rachel in me doesn't talk me into doing something stupid." Stella said with a giggle.  
  
"But seriously, she needs a new name." Cassie interrupted Rachel and Stella.  
  
"How 'bout Gabriella?" Marco suggested again.  
  
"How 'bout no, Marco. I would never call myself Gabriella."  
  
"What about Kendra?" Cassie asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Nikki?" Prince Jake suggested.  
  
"No."  
  
{ How about Kim? }I asked her.  
  
"Kim? Where did you get Kim from?" she asked me.  
  
{ When Prince Jake and Marco took me to the movie theatre one of the previews was for a fictional character called Kim Possible. It said that she could do anything. It sort of reminds me of Stella. What do you think? }  
  
"Well personally, I'm insulted at be compared to a cartoon character on a children's show. Besides, I can't do everything. But yeah, I kind of like the name. I think I could go with Kim." She replied.  
  
"All right then, Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim." Marco said.  
  
"You're pushing it Marco." Stella said, raising a threatening fist. I don't understand why. I do not see how humans can possibly fight using their fists.  
  
"What if anybody asks who she is? How do we explain that?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Well she can't be mine or Rachel's relative. So Stella, do you want to be Marco's or Cassie's cousin?" Prince Jake asked her.  
  
"She can be my cousin." Marco offered as he put his arm on Stella's shoulder.  
  
Stella visibly cringed.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"That's how it's going to have to be Stella. You don't look like you could be my cousin. But you do look like you could be Marco's cousin." Cassie said.  
  
"Oh, the inhumanity. Woe is me." She moaned in despair. Her eyelids fluttered and she slumped to the ground.  
  
"There's no need to be so dramatic Stella?" Prince Jake said to her.  
  
{ Are you all right Stella? } I asked fearfully.  
  
"Not with Marco for a cousin I'm not. But don't worry. It's not that serious." She said as she got to her feet and dusted herself off.  
  
"In that case Marco, Ax, and I will head over to the mall. We'll meet you there in half an hour." Prince Jake said.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Man Gwyn, you've gained a lot of weight since last Christmas." I grunted as I tightened my grip on my little cousin. She was wearing a sweater that was much too big for her. Cassie had leant it to me. We had to keep her covered while we were out in the open in case a controller saw her and recognized her. The hem of the sweater went all the way to her ankles and the sleeves extended about an inch past her fingertips. The hood was pulled up over her head but I still kept her face out of sight. I was paranoid, but hey, who could blame me?  
  
"Rachel where exactly is the food court?" I asked her as she, Cassie, and I walked through the mall parking lot.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you have never been to this mall before?" Rachel asked me.  
  
"I've been here before but you try carrying this girl around. She's heavy."  
  
As we entered the mall I didn't bother to watch where we were going. I just followed Rachel. I had been to the mall once or twice but it was still a strange environment for me. I was nervous around crowds.  
  
"How can you not enjoy shopping Kim?"  
  
"It's possible, you know. There are other hobbies on this planet." I replied.  
  
"Welcome to my world Kim." Cassie said as we finally approached the food court.  
  
I spotted Marco and Ax in human form almost instantly. Marco finally spotted us and waved us over.  
  
"Where have you guys been? I was starting to wonder what kind of torture you two were subjecting Kim to."  
  
"Sorry we took so long Marco. Rachel was just showing me around the mall." I replied innocently.  
  
"Hey Phillip, have you met my cousin Kim yet?" As Marco said the word Kim a wicked grin split his face.  
  
"No. Hello Kim. Kuh- im. I am Jake's cousin from out of state."  
  
"I'm sure you are." I said as I sat down next to him.  
  
"So where's Jake?" Cassie asked.  
  
"He went to go pick up some lunch. I'm just holding down the fort." Marco answered.  
  
No sooner were the words out of his mouth then Jake appeared with a large tray. He was loaded down with nachos, pizza, and sodas.  
  
"Well, this will be interesting." I giggled as my gaze drifted over to Ax. There was a small trail of drool dribbling down the right side of his mouth.  
  
"Hi Kim. It's good to see you back in town again." Jake said as he set the tray down.  
  
The conversation itself was pretty dumb but we had to keep up the pretense that I was Marco's cousin for the benefit of any nosy controllers.  
  
Ax immediately reached for the tray but I shot my arm forward and held him back with a glare.  
  
"Whatever happened to ladies first?" I tried to sound stern.  
  
Apparently Ax couldn't tell that I was joking. He pulled a puppy face on me. Bambi eyes and everything. I burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm just kidding Phillip. Go ahead." I said through my laughter.  
  
We all ate but we left most of it to Ax. As I sat there nibbling on a nacho and holding Gwyn, I remembered the strange rhyme that I had heard in my dream. The union of an Andalite and A star will bring great things. With the warrior that fights from afar, the bladed seer takes wing. I kept repeating it to myself over and over again. What did it all mean?  
  
Suddenly Ax looked up at me. It's hard to take Ax seriously when he's in human morph. Especially when you can see the remnants of his last meal dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. But when he heard me saying those words he went all stiff and he got serious really fast.  
  
"That rhyme. Where did you hear it?" He spoke as if he was afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Why do you need to know?" I asked, barely paying attention.  
  
"Please Ste- Kim. I must know." He begged me.  
  
"Last night, in my fever. I guess I was dreaming. I heard this voice saying those words. Then I heard another voice in my head telling me not to be afraid and that it was time for me to go back. Then Visser Three appeared out of nowhere. He said that the star must die and he tried to kill me."  
  
"Not so loud Kim." Jake reprimanded me.  
  
"Everyone on the home world knows that prophecy. Oh no, not now. This can't be happening now." He moaned.  
  
"Prophecy? What do you mean prophecy?" Marco asked him.  
  
"Prophecy! As in a vision of the future." Ax replied angrily.  
  
"I still don't see what it has to do with us." Rachel said.  
  
"It has to do with us, with me, because that prophecy was first uttered on the night of Elfangor's birth. My own mother was the one who spoke those words. When I asked my father about the whole thing he seemed reluctant to speak of it. I had people talking about it at school but my own family had never bothered to tell me the story until I asked. My father told me that only moments after my brother was born my mother went completely stiff and her main eyes sort of rolled back into her head. Her stalk eyes faced skywards and she spoke in a voice that was not her own. Then she spoke those words. The union of an Andalite and a star, will bring great things. With the warrior that fights from afar, the bladed seer takes wing. Joined with the four who have lost all, the champions of the human race. They shall see the plague fall, by the word of time's face. Afterwards she had no recollection of having ever said such things. My father wanted to keep the whole incident quiet but somehow it got out. No one understood what it meant. That revelation was something that haunted both my mother and Elfangor. My father tried to ignore it. My mother's words became so famous that they became known as "The Prophecy". I haven't heard it mentioned in years. Now only the most superstitious of my people believe in it. Not that I believe it or anything like that."  
  
"If you don't believe it then why are you getting all bent out of shape?" Cassie asked him.  
  
"Because now that Elfangor is gone, the burden of that prophecy falls to me. Whether or not I believe it, it will be pinned on me when word that Elfangor is dead gets out." As Ax finished his story his hands fell limply at his sides and he completely ignored the remaining food.  
  
"Wow, spooky." Marco commented.  
  
"So what does it all mean?" Rachel wondered out loud.  
  
"I do not know. No one does. Uz." Ax told her.  
  
"Guys, I think it's time for us to leave." Jake said solemnly.  
  
"Yeah." We all replied half-heartedly.  
  
Jake and Cassie went to throw away the remains of our lunch and the rest of us made our way out of the food court.  
  
When we finally reached Cassie's we headed for her barn. I unwrapped Gwyn and Ax and I demorphed.  
  
"Back to business. What are we going to do with Gwyn?" Jake asked us all.  
  
"I think that we should make her an Animorph." Rachel said.  
  
"No, we can't do that! Gwyn's only a year old. She doesn't understand." Cassie practically shouted.  
  
{ Gwyn must learn to understand sooner or later. In this war it must, unfortunately, be sooner. } Ax said serenely.  
  
"Gwyn is too young to decide for herself. Therefore it should be Stella's decision whether or not we should expose Gwyn to the morphing cube." Jake said.  
  
"Gwyn may be too young to use the morphing power now, but I think we should give it to her before it's too late." I told them.  
  
"That is your decision then?" Jake asked me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can't do this! It's like giving a gun to a baby. Gwyn can hardly speak. She has the right to a normal childhood. She's not some weapon that we can use against the Yeerks. We can't just drag her into this. It's not right!" Cassie was almost crying now.  
  
"It may not be right Cassie, but nothing is normal anymore. I would rather do this now than later. For the day may come when she can no longer have a choice. I don't want that to be her future. It may not be right and it might not be fair, but Gwyn will know war very early in life. She must learn to fight now. Gwyn will receive the ability to morph. That is my decision." I told Cassie harshly.  
  
In that moment a strange look crossed Cassie's face. She stared at me in horror and revulsion. As if I was some terrible monster that must be hated and feared. As if I was no longer human. That I would do such a thing to a child. It scared me, the way she looked at me in that fleeting instant. It was almost like she was casting me out of the Animorphs, out of humanity. In her own silent way, Cassie was condemning my choice.  
  
"Fine." She whispered.  
  
She walked over to a secluded corner of her barn and emerged with the morphing cube. Ax took it from her and he stepped towards me. He held out the cube and I held up Gwyn's small hand.  
  
I felt her tremble in fear as her hand made contact with the cube. Yet she would not cry out so long as I held her. She trusted me completely. It nearly broke my heart to know that such pure love and trust could still exist in this world. I only hoped that she did not trust blindly. She was so young.  
  
Ax finally withdrew the cube and Cassie hid it once more.  
  
{ It is complete. }  
  
"I guess that's all for today." Jake said as he headed out of the barn door.  
  
"Yeah, just a typical day in the life of an Animorph. Escape the clutches of Visser Three. Almost die from your injuries. Come back from the dead. Go to the mall for some lunch and find out about some prophecy of doom. Give a one-year-old the ability to change into any given animal. The usual." Marco rattled off as he followed Jake.  
  
"Right, fun stuff." Rachel said. Then she left too.  
  
Cassie and I stood staring at each other for a long time. Ax morphed to human and stood behind me.  
  
"It's wrong Stella."  
  
"Maybe, but we're at war here. War isn't exactly fair. People die. children grow old before their time. People are killed unjustly. But you haven't seen that yet Cassie. Have you watched the members of your family murdered right in front of you? Watched them die in agony and known that it was your fault. When you have suffered as much as that, then and only then, will I listen to your opinion on this matter." I could hardly believe that it was me saying these things but I did not back down. Cassie needed to understand what I had seen before she could judge me that way.  
  
I could see the hurt in Cassie's eyes as she brushed past me and out of the barn. I wanted to run out and apologize to her but I couldn't take those words back. I had meant every single one of them.  
  
I simply picked up Gwyn and Ax and I walked out into the darkening forest.  
  
"You did the right thing. Ing, Stella. Morphing capability might be the one thing that can save Gwyn. I don't see why Cassie is against it."  
  
"It isn't something that's normally done on our planet Ax. I guess Cassie just has a greater sense of morality than the rest of us."  
  
"But sometimes the only way out is to fight."  
  
"True enough, but on Earth we are taught that fighting isn't the answer. I learned the hard way that that isn't the case. Sometimes all you can do is fight."  
  
"What do you mean by that. Tha-tuh? You learned the hard way."  
  
"I guess you could say that I was against fighting before this whole thing with the Yeerks. But now it's all I think about. I'll make him suffer for what he did to them."  
  
Ax didn't ask me what I meant by he and they. He already knew.  
  
When we reached the clearing I laid Gwyn in the sleeping bag. She had fallen asleep during the walk. Ax demorphed.  
  
"Ax, you know those tail blades that Andalites have?"  
  
{ Yes. What of them? }  
  
"It's possible to use them in close combat right?"  
  
{ Yes. Arisths in the military are taught how to tail fight. }  
  
"Could you teach me?"  
  
{ I suppose I could. But why? }  
  
"My Andalite morph is no good to me unless I can use that tail blade in a fight."  
  
{ All right. We will start tomorrow. }  
  
"No. We'll start now."  
  
{ Now! }  
  
"Yes. Visser Three must learn who I am. He doesn't recognize me as a threat now. But he will know someday. He isn't afraid of me now. But he will be. He will be."  
  
With that I began to morph.  
  
* *  
*  
  
(A/N) Don't worry, it's not over yet. But can I ask you guys out there who have read the entire series. What happens in book #34? 


	9. Never Give Up

(A/N) Tabatha, thanks for reviewing again. Thank you a lot. Simply Sara, thanks for reviewing again, and thanks for explaining #34. That story of yours is really good. Hey, anybody out there who's bothering to read my story, you should also go read Even So: The Truth Within the Lies. It's really good, for those of you who like stories about the Andalite home world. Qwerty, thanks for reviewing again. Qenies9, thanks for your review. And what about the chapter did you not like? Aside from the fact that the scene when Stella comes back to life is rather pathetic. What can I say? I'm a sucker for sappy things like that. Okay I'll shut up now. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's chapter nine!  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter 9: Never Give up  
  
Stella and I had been working for many hours. The sun would be rising soon and she still hadn't managed to land a blow.  
  
She stood before me now, still in Andalite morph. She was breathing very hard. I could see that she was tired.  
  
{ We should stop now Stella. You need to rest. }  
  
{ No! Again! } she said as she brought her tail blade forward for another attack. I easily blocked it.  
  
{ You are too tired. You've been through a lot. I'll understand if you want to take a break. }  
  
{ No! We are going to do this until I get it right. } With that she threw the blade at me again. Again, I blocked it.  
  
{ It's not as easy as it seems. }  
  
{ I don't care! We are going to finish this. }  
  
{ All right, but remember to keep your main eyes on mine and your stalk eyes on my tail. Don't think about it. Just do it. }  
  
She closed her main eyes for a few moments and drew her tail back up over her shoulder. When she opened them again I could almost see the fire burning in her eyes. She let her tail fly again. Once again I blocked it.  
  
This time she backed off. She demorphed and collapsed to her knees. I thought she had finally decided to rest but when she looked back up at me I saw only rage in her eyes. She pulled herself shakily to her feet. Sweat was dripping down the sides of her face and each breath seemed to shake her composure. Then she leapt at me and her fist connected with the side of my head.  
  
"Who needs the tail! I'll just use my fists!" she screamed.  
  
I felt pain reverberating throughout my entire skull. Humans are much stronger than they appear. Despite my pain I managed to grab hold of her swinging fist. Unfortunately her human arms are much stronger than mine are so I barely managed to keep my hold.  
  
{ Stella, calm down. }  
  
"How can I calm down when he is still alive!? The filthy, murdering-"  
  
{ Stella, please. I know how you feel. It's okay to feel the hurt. It's okay to feel the rage. But don't let it cloud your judgement. You are going about this the wrong way. You need to rest. You almost died yesterday. You are putting too much weight on yourself. If you don't take a break then you'll end up hurting yourself. }  
  
She didn't answer, but she suddenly stopped struggling. The rage left her face and she was left only with pain. She was trembling. She collapsed to her knees once more. This time she curled up into a ball on the forest floor. I morphed to human and sat down beside her. As I placed my hand on her shoulder I began to feel the sobs shaking her body. I gently pulled her up from the ground to sit beside me. I wrapped my human arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. She cried as only one who has held back their pain for a long time can cry. I simply held her as the sobs were torn loose from her throat. There was no trace of the strong, resolved girl that had stood before me only a few moments ago.  
  
"It's just not fair. Why couldn't I save them?" she asked helplessly.  
  
"It's not your fault Stella. Just let it go."  
  
"How? I can't just let him live knowing what he's done to so many innocent lives."  
  
"I know, but you are in no state to fight him. But someday............"  
  
I didn't finish the sentence. The sun was finally rising and as it began to light the forest I saw the dawn light up Stella's tear-stained face. We both turned to face each other. In that moment, even in all her grief and pain, she was so beautiful. I could hardly bear that she had suffered so much. I wanted to make it up to her but I wasn't sure how. I gently drew her face closer to mine. I suddenly felt calm. Calm such as I had not felt in all of my short life. Calm as I had never felt after the performance of any kind if ritual. Simply being with Stella, just sitting there in the forest holding her in my arms, filled me with a peace that I had never dreamed possible. These were the only things going through my mind as I pressed my lips firmly against hers.  
  
She did not resist. She just brought up her own arms and wrapped them around my shoulders. This exchange would have been brief had I not chosen that moment to deepen the kiss. Stella had shown me how it worked last time. She opened her mouth under mine, almost as if she was trying to draw breath. But instead I let my tongue slip into her mouth. That taste was unlike anything that I have ever tasted in my time on Earth. It was sweeter than the best chocolate. More fiery than the spiciest chili. This action felt almost as if it burned my tongue. It was excruciating but I didn't want it to stop.  
  
We pulled apart briefly. As I gazed into her eyes I felt a very strange sensation overcome my body. Suddenly she pushed me to the ground, not roughly though. She knelt her head over me. Before she could even react I pulled her down on top of me and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Then I brought my head up a little bit and kissed her again. I closed my eyes, savoring the sweet taste of her lips. We were both breathing very hard now. Slowly we both returned to a sitting position. I could almost feel my passion for her burning a hole through my heart. How was it possible to love one being so much?  
  
"Oh Ax, I love you so." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"Stella, Stella." I whispered her name over and over again. I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her again. I felt those strange, wonderful sensations coursing through my body once more.  
  
{ Oooooooookay, I'll just wait outside then shall I. } I heard Tobias's thought speech in my head.  
  
I quickly pulled away from Stella and turned to see Tobias ducking his head under one of his wings.  
  
"Oh.....um...well..." I was completely tongue-tied.  
  
Stella's face turned bright red and she quickly crawled over to her pack and pulled out some clothes to pull on over her morphing suit.  
  
{ Tobias..... we were just- } I started to say after I had demorphed.  
  
{ No need Ax-man. I get the picture. } He said. Even though his hawk features betrayed no emotion I could tell that he was grinning wickedly, in his own way.  
  
"No really. Ax was teaching me how to tail fight and we stopped for a rest and....... well..... we just sort of......." Stella tried to explain.  
  
{ Uhuh, yeah, right, sure. I can see perfectly well what's going on here. No need to be so secretive. It's not like we don't know that you two are an item. Just hope that Marco never catches you at that. You'd never hear the end of it. } Tobias said with a laugh.  
  
Stella's face was still red but it was slowly fading to pink.  
  
"How much of that did you see exactly?" Stella asked him.  
  
{ I came in when Ax was moaning about you. } Tobias said matter-of- factly.  
  
Stella's face turned red again.  
  
"Um....okay. So what's on tab for today while the others are at school?" she asked him. I noticed that she was careful not to make eye contact with Tobias any longer than necessary.  
  
{ Nothing as far as I know. We don't have anything to go on. So you guys can.......um.... go about your business if you want to. I'll leave. }  
  
I wasn't quite certain what Tobias meant by this but I chose to ignore it.  
  
"No, that's all right Tobias. But would you mind hanging around for a few minutes and keeping an eye on Gwyn? Ax and I have something to take care of."  
  
{ No problem. }  
  
{ Stella, what exactly do we have to take care of? } I asked her privately.  
  
She didn't answer me. She started to morph to falcon. When she was finished she answered me.  
  
{ You'll find out. Just follow my lead. } she said privately.  
  
As soon as I had morphed to northern harrier Stella spoke to Tobias again.  
  
{ We'll be back soon okay. Just make sure nothing happens to her. }  
  
{ No worries Stella. Gwyn's safe with me. }  
  
With that Stella flew off and I followed after her. We flew for almost an hour. When Stella finally landed I realized that we had come to the place where we had jumped off the cliffs.  
  
{ What are we doing here Stella? } I asked her.  
  
{ Ax....... Do you think I'm weak? } she asked me suddenly.  
  
{ Weak? No! Of course not. You are the strongest person that I know. You survived the torture chamber of Visser Three. You defeated a Yeerk before it could take control of you. It has never been done before. I am surprised that even you are still standing after such an ordeal. How could you possibly think that you are weak? }  
  
{ If I'm so strong how come I couldn't save my family? } she asked bitterly.  
  
{ Stella, that you survived such torment at all, mentally and physically, is credit enough. Is that why you brought me out here? To ask me that? }  
  
{ There was that, and something else. }  
  
{ What is it? }  
  
{ Ax, I'm scared. I think there's something wrong with me. } she said as she began to demorph.  
  
{ Something wrong with you? How so? } I asked her as I started to demorph.  
  
"I'm not sure. But something strange is happening. I started to notice it yesterday at the mall. It's not exactly pain. It's just this strange pressure that I feel in my head. I've never felt anything like it before. It's not a regular headache. It's almost like something is squeezing my brain. I'm afraid."  
  
{ Yes Stella, something is wrong with you. }  
  
"Who said that?" Stella asked fearfully. For indeed, it had not been me who had spoken.  
  
{ I think you know. }  
  
Then it hit me. It was Visser Three that we had both heard.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked menacingly as she turned around to search the forest.  
  
{ Nowhere that you can see me. I am inside your head. } he answered silkily.  
  
"What?" she asked in a shocked voice.  
  
{ No, it can't be. He's lying. } I told her.  
  
{ Oh not in the way that you would think. I am still on the Yeerk mother ship. The only reason that you can hear me is because of a device implanted in your head. }  
  
"So what's the deal? Do you have control over me?" she asked him.  
  
{ Oh no, far from it. When I placed the Yeerk in your head, he carried with him, a monitoring device. Unfortunately for myself, I didn't see the need to place a tracking device on you. This device allows me to keep track of your vital systems. It also allows me to communicate directly with you or anyone standing near you. Which reminds me. Are you alone Stella? } he asked her.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
{ Hah-hah-hah! Foolish girl! Did you really think that you could get away with lying to me? This device also monitors your emotional state. I can see that you are lying. There is someone with you. Someone...... that you care for.....deeply. }  
  
I could see the fear blossoming anew on Stella's face.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
{ I want you dead Stella. But so long as you hide from me it is something that I cannot have. }  
  
I raised my tail blade. Every atom of my being told me to fight back. But there was nothing that I could do against this unseen enemy.  
  
"And why have you waited so long to contact me?"  
  
{ I was waiting until you noticed the presence of the device. I first noticed the fear growing in you this morning. Then I decided that it was the right time to make myself known to you. }  
  
"So is this a permanent thing?"  
  
{ No. The device will cease to function within a week or so. But you haven't got a week Stella. I'll make sure of that. }  
  
"Do I even want to know where this is heading?"  
  
{ You have done the impossible. You have successfully rebelled against a Yeerk and you still live to tell the tale. I can't have something like that scarring my reputation. I propose that we meet in combat to find out which of us is stronger. I cannot have an insignificant human child standing up to me. }  
  
"Can you say obsession?" Stella asked sarcastically.  
  
{ I most certainly can. What has that got to do with anything? }  
  
"Oy."  
  
{ So what say you? Do you accept my challenge? }  
  
{ No Stella! Don't do it! }  
  
But she ignored me.  
  
"I accept." She said calmly.  
  
{ Good. There is an abandoned construction site just outside of your town- } he started to say.  
  
"I know where it is."  
  
{ Even better. Then that is where we shall meet. I will come alone and I expect you to do the same. }  
  
"How do I know that you won't break your word?" she asked him contemptuously.  
  
{ You do not. But I expect you to come alone. This is between you and I. Because of what you are I cannot allow you to live. }  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
{ I would bother to explain but you will not live long enough to care. We will meet tonight. Now if you will excuse me, I have some preparations to make. Hah-hah-hah! }  
  
"Yo! Visser Three! You still there?" she asked.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
{ Stella, why did you do that? }  
  
"Visser Three wants a fight? He'll get a fight."  
  
{ But Stella, he might kill you! }  
  
"Then so be it. If I die, then I'll die avenging my family." The steel determination and rage had returned to her face. She had a purpose again.  
  
{ Stella........ why must you confront him? }  
  
"I think you know Ax. You have the same reasons that I have. Besides, I'm gonna prove to him that we humans aren't going to take things lying down. He's accused us of being cowards. I can't let that stand."  
  
With that she morphed back to falcon. Instead of arguing I also morphed to bird and followed her as she flew off. As we flew over the forest together I contemplated Stella's resolve to fight Visser Three. She was so brave. I had never seen an individual brave enough to take on the challenge of facing him in single combat. Not even the best of the war princes on the home world had the courage to fight him. And yet this young human girl with no fighting experience whatsoever was willing to face him. Humans puzzle me greatly. They appear so cowardly and weak at first. No reasonable creature would ever take a human as a threat. But beneath all of that, there is an indomitable spirit that will not give up. At least in some humans anyway.  
  
{ Stella, what are you going to tell the others? }  
  
{ Nothing. This is my fight. I don't want them to get involved. Someone could get hurt.}  
  
{ This is my fight too Stella! I can't let you go alone. Visser Three will never keep his word. You can't fight him alone. I-}  
  
{ I can fight him alone and I will. As long as Visser Three is aiming for me, anyone close to me is going to end up getting hurt. }  
  
{ Okay, don't tell the others about it. But at least let me go with you. I can help you. Is it so wrong to ask for help? }  
  
{ No Ax. You'd only be in my way. I won't have you dying because of my mistake. Everything will be fine if I go alone. This is my duty. I must see it through to the end. }  
  
Duty. I couldn't argue with that. She had hit me in a weak spot. We Andalites are raised to believe in the importance of duty. How had she known that it would get me to be quiet? Stella thought so much like an Andalite it scared me. How could she possibly think that she lacked courage?  
  
* * *  
  
"Take care of Gwyn for me, okay." Stella said as she prepared to embark on her suicide mission.  
  
"Stella is there any way that I could talk you out of this?" I asked her.  
  
"No."  
  
"How exactly do you plan on killing him?"  
  
"I don't. But if I do die then I'll die proving to that freak that it won't be as easy to take Earth as he thought." She answered boldly.  
  
Stella turned away from me to walk away through the forest. But I stopped her and turned her to face me.  
  
"I love you Stella." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"I know." She whispered back. I saw the glistening sign of tears in her eyes.  
  
Without another word I brought my face down to hers and kissed her. Probably for the last time. As we drew apart I felt tears spring to my own human eyes.  
  
"Why do you have to leave me? I can go with you. We can stop Visser Three together."  
  
"Wishful thinking Ax. This is something that I have to do on my own. I don't want to see you get hurt. If I don't come back.........tell the others what happened."  
  
I didn't answer her. I simply pulled her to me and kissed her again. I never wanted this moment to end.  
  
Suddenly she pulled herself away from me.  
  
"Please Ax. Don't make this any harder than it already is. I need to go." I could see tears streaking down her face as she backed away from me.  
  
Then she turned and walked away. She did not look back.  
  
After a long while I demorphed. I just stood there, staring off in the direction that she had gone. Suddenly Tobias flew into the clearing.  
  
{ Hey Ax-man. Where's Stella? }  
  
{ I- I cannot tell you. } I answered brokenly.  
  
{ I don't like that tone of voice. What happened? }  
  
It was then that the answer came to me. I couldn't just let Stella go off and die. I had to follow her where ever she went. It was my responsibility if I was willing to accept the burden of loving her. I had to protect her. Besides, I had a score to settle with Visser Three.  
  
{ Hello. Earth to Ax. Are you still in there? }  
  
{ Tobias, we must get the others. I cannot let her die. }  
  
* * *  
  
As I walked into the construction site I was completely on edge. My heart started to beat wildly at the slightest noise. I wondered aimlessly through the half-finished concrete buildings. Suddenly I realized that I had come to the place where I had first seen the morphing cube. This must have been the spot where Elfangor first landed. Or somewhere near here. That meant that it was also the spot where he had perished, at the hands of Visser Three. Was it me who would now die in this self-same place?  
  
{ A fine place you have picked. The very spot where Elfangor died. }  
  
I spun around and found myself facing Visser Three. With him was a small band of Hork Bajir controllers.  
  
"So, I see that you haven't kept your word. Why am I not surprised?"  
  
{ Isn't it ironic? The very place where Prince Elfangor was brought down will now be your final resting place as well. }  
  
"Don't count on it Visser. I don't plan on dying here. You messed with the wrong girl and now you'll pay for it." I said, trying to sound bold. Don't get me wrong. I was sick with fear. But I remembered just then, something that Claire had told me a long time ago. It was a school play and I had some serious stage fright issues. But then she told me that courage is not the absence of fear, but that something else is more important than fear. Bringing down this vile creature was definitely more important than fear.  
  
{ Pretty words Stella, but is that all that they are? }  
  
As the sun set a bolt of lightening split the sky overhead. A few raindrops fell to the Earth and thunder sounded.  
  
{ This electrical storm is a perfect backdrop for your demise. } Visser Three sneered.  
  
"No! It's you who dies this time! I am not afraid of you!"  
  
With that I leapt at him. He was so shocked that I would dare to attack him in my true form that he didn't even try to stop me. I felt a strange sort of exhilaration course through me as my fist connected with his face. I rained in many blows on his weak upper body before he could even react. Finally I pulled back from him, satisfied to see bruises popping up on his head and arms. At least I think that's what they were. It was hard to tell through his fir.  
  
{ YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU INSOLENT BRAT!!! Not afraid of me are you. Well I shall remedy that. }  
  
{ STELLA!! } I heard Ax's voice in my head.  
  
I turned my head to see Ax running towards us. Behind him were a bear, a tiger, a wolf, a gorilla, and a hawk flew overhead through the increasing rain.  
  
{ The star must die! } Visser Three shouted for all to hear.  
  
"What star?" I asked, suddenly fearful again. I had heard those words before.  
  
{ Now you die. } he whispered vehemently. Then he whipped his tail-blade forward.  
  
{ NOOOOO!!! } I heard Ax shouting.  
  
As the blade came slashing down towards my neck to end my life, time froze once more.  
  
THERE IS STILL A CHOICE TO BE MADE STELLA.  
  
I heard the voice of the Ellimist in my head as he drew me up out of the three dimensional world.  
  
* *  
* 


	10. So Much More

(A/N) Qwerty, thanks for reviewing again. And what don't you understand? Maybe I could explain. Tabatha, thanks for reviewing again. As for cliffhangers. I guess it's just my style. Gotta keep you guys on you toes, you know? Make sure you don't lose interest. I can't stand it when something moves to slow. Qenies9, thanks for reviewing again. Earth Guardian, thanks a lot for reviewing. I think I might use that suggestion of yours. But not in the way that you might think. Simply Sara, thank you much for reviewing again. And yes, I have read book #8 and I realize that Ax is obligated to kill Visser Three. Stella knows this but she didn't expect to actually kill Visser Three. She just wanted to prove to him that she wasn't afraid to fight him. As for why Ax let her go off on her own to carry out his duty is explained in a later chapter. Speaking of chapters, here's this one.  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter 10: So Much More  
  
When I opened my eyes again I saw Visser Three's tail blade only inches from my face.  
  
"Wow, talk about cutting it close." I said as I backed away.  
  
As I looked around I saw that everything was frozen in time. The Hork- Bajir stood with their dracon beams in hand, pointed at the spot where I had stood. Even the raindrops were frozen in place. Hanging in mid air like thousands of tiny crystals. Suddenly I saw the other Animorphs come running up to me. With them was a fifth boy that I didn't recognize. I also realized that the others were all back in human form.  
  
"Darn right, Stella. A little too close for my taste. Why didn't you tell us about this little get together? You might have been killed before we got here." Jake said.  
  
I rounded on Ax angrily.  
  
"You told them!" I accused him.  
  
{ Of course. I couldn't let you do this on your own. } he said as he stepped towards me and put his many-fingered hand on my face.  
  
{ Besides, I am honor bound to destroy Visser Three. He murdered my brother. }  
  
"You and your honor." I said with a laugh.  
  
"So why didn't you tell us about this?" Jake asked me again.  
  
"For the very reason that you're standing here now. I don't want you in my way. By the way, who's this kid?" I asked, turning to the short, blonde stranger.  
  
"Oh that's right, you've never seen him in human form. Stella, meet Tobias." Rachel said.  
  
I turned to face him again. So this was the boy behind the hawk. I stared open mouthed. This was definitely the work of the Ellimist.  
  
"Has anybody bothered to question the sudden time freeze?" Marco broke in.  
  
{ Ellimist! } Ax hissed.  
  
EXACTLY.  
  
"Come on out! Show yourself!" Jake shouted. He tried to sound like a leader but the fear in his voice was obvious.  
  
Suddenly he appeared before us, once again in that decrepit, old man form of his. He was surrounded by a pale blue glow.  
  
"What do you want with us this time?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I want nothing."  
  
"Uhuh, right. Well forgive me if I don't tremble in fear, Ellimist." I said in the most defiant voice I could muster. "It's me you want, isn't it?"  
  
"I told you that there was still a choice for you to make."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can give you back your life. I can take you back to before you found the morphing cube so that your family was never killed."  
  
"You mean..........I have another chance?" I asked shakily.  
  
"If you so choose, then yes."  
  
For a moment I was so happy I could hardly think. But then the doubt began to creep into my mind.  
  
"Why would you do that? I thought you didn't interfere."  
  
"We do not interfere, but we fix what has been broken. As I said before, you were not meant to find that device. It is for someone else to find."  
  
"Can you take me back far enough to save Claire?"  
  
"No, that I cannot do."  
  
"In that case my answer is no."  
  
"Wait before you decide so hastily Stella."  
  
"What about Ax and the other Animorphs?"  
  
"You will never know that he existed. And he will not remember you."  
  
I had asked about the Animorphs but he knew that I was referring to Ax and Ax alone.  
  
"Ax." I whispered as I turned to face him.  
  
{ You have the chance to escape from this war, from Visser Three. If you wish to go back, then do not let me stop you. }  
  
This is what he said, but beneath that I could feel the pleading and hurt in his voice. He wanted me to be safe but he didn't want me to leave. I stepped towards him and put my arms around him. He, in turn, placed his own weak Andalite arms around me. I let my head rest on his chest.  
  
"I can't leave you." I cried softly.  
  
The other five stood watching this exchange, mystified.  
  
"Stella there is so much more involved in all of this than you understand." The Ellimist said.  
  
Reluctantly, I pulled away from Ax.  
  
"Show me. Show me what you mean by "so much more". Then I will make my choice."  
  
"Very well. I will show you."  
  
With that, he pulled me up away from the frozen construction site. I left the others behind, frozen in time. The last thing I saw before the darkness overcame me was the anguished look on Ax's face.  
  
* *  
*  
  
I was back, back in that strange, surreal world of the Ellimist. Where the lines of time interwove, broke, and re-spun themselves. All through the Ellimist. I could only imagine what sort of life this powerful creature had known.  
  
"So what is it that I need to see before I can choose whether or not to let you fix my time line."  
  
YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND HOW THIS WAR BETWEEN THE YEERKS AND THE ANDALITES BEGAN. I'LL TAKE YOU BACK TO THE FINAL DAYS BEFORE THE YEERKS WERE UNLEASHED.  
  
Suddenly I was standing on the surface of a strange planet. The sky was a sickening gray-green and daggers of lightening split it every five minutes. The planet itself seemed dead somehow. There was almost no plant life. What plant life there was, was brown and sickly. The soil was little more than dust. The thin air was so harsh that it burned my throat.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
YOU ARE ON THE YEERK HOME WORLD. I HAVE TAKEN YOU BACK IN TIME.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
SO YOU COULD SEE THE ESCAPE OF THE YEERKS.  
  
Just then a large group of strange creatures appeared over the horizon. They loped along in a strange way. Almost as if their legs weren't the same length. I wondered what they were but the answer came to me almost immediately. Gedds. They looked completely harmless but a few of them carried what looked like dracon beams. But somehow I knew that they were not. They were Andalite shredders. As they came loping towards me I tried to find a place to hide but there was nowhere. I ducked down but they simply passed me by.  
  
DON'T BE AFRAID STELLA. THEY CANNOT SEE YOU.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?"  
  
When there was no answer, I decided that it would be best to follow the Gedds. The Ellimist had brought me here for a reason.  
  
I ran after the strange aliens for some time. It wasn't hard to keep them in my sight. As we ran along I began to see some sort of landing strip. Six space ships came into my line of vision. Andalite fighters and transports. I don't know how I knew all of this but I was pretty sure it had something to do with the Ellimist.  
  
As we drew closer I saw four Andalite warriors. Suddenly one of them noticed the advancing Gedds.  
  
{ Hold fast. } he warned them. Yet the Gedds continued forward.  
  
{ Hold fast, Yeerks. You are not allowed closer to the ships. }  
  
They paid him no heed.  
  
{ I said hold fast! }  
  
{ Orders are to avoid incidents. } Another warrior said. { Don't you know these parasites are our brothers? } he sneered.  
  
{ Orders or not, these filthy slugs are not touching my ship. }  
  
I knew what was coming before it even happened. I tried to warn them but they couldn't hear me.  
  
TSEEEEW!  
  
TSEEEEW!  
  
Two of the Andalites were incinerated. The other two drew their weapons but it was too late.  
  
The Gedd controllers descended upon the encampment. I watched helplessly as they slaughtered the Andalites.  
  
After the massacre was finished the Gedds mutilated the corpses horribly. Then they stole all six of the ships and took off.  
  
I was afraid to go nearer but I felt that I had to. I dragged myself over; nearly sick at the carnage that surrounded me. I collapsed to the ground and vomited. It was so horrible.  
  
Suddenly an Andalite warrior galloped up to the scene. He stood, staring aghast at the aftermath.  
  
{ No.......my warriors. } Then he let out an anguished scream.  
  
Just then he turned to face me.  
  
{ You! What happened here? }  
  
Wait a minute. What was going on? I thought he couldn't see me.  
  
Then he stepped towards me and took my arm in his hand.  
  
{ What are you? Answer me! Are you with the Yeerks or not? }  
  
Suddenly I realized who I was looking at. He was much younger and the mask of evil and deception was gone from his face, but there was no mistaking him. This was Visser Three. I jerked my arm away from him easily. He stared back at me, shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I asked furiously.  
  
{ I think that you are not in a position to ask that question. Now who are you and what are you doing here?}  
  
I was shocked. He didn't even know who I was. Then it hit me. I had gone back in time. Maybe this wasn't Visser Three at all. This could very well be his host body before he had infested it. This was just an ordinary Andalite. That must be why he could see me. The Ellimist had revealed me to him for some reason or another.  
  
Suddenly the scene faded away. As I was being pulled away the last thing I saw was the Andalite's shocked face.  
  
"So what's the deal Ellimist? Was that Visser Three?"  
  
YES. THAT IS THE BEING THAT WILL ONE DAY BECOME VISSER THREE. HIS TRUE NAME IS ALLORAN.  
  
"How come he could see me?"  
  
THAT I CANNOT TELL YOU.  
  
"Okay, fine. So what comes next?"  
  
Just then the world came back into focus. I was now standing in a sort of office. The walls were mostly giant windows but it was still an enclosed space. An Andalite was pacing the room anxiously. Suddenly another Andalite burst into the room. A look of utter fury adorned his face. His rage practically radiated forth from his body. I realized that it was Alloran.  
  
{ Yes, it's confirmed. Yes, Prince Seerow. It has happened. As I warned you it would. } he said bitterly.  
  
{ But it can't be. They promised me. They gave me their word. They- } the first Andalite started to say.  
  
{ I have visual logs. } Alloran snapped. With that he produced a small cylinder. A holographic recorder. { Play. } he said softly.  
  
Then a three dimensional picture appeared before us. It was a recording of the battle that I had just witnessed. While the hologram played my attention turned was suddenly drawn to the door. I don't know how but I knew that there was a young Andalite girl standing behind it. A girl named Aldrea Iskillion Falan.  
  
As the hologram flickered off the Andalite called Prince Seerow slumped forward in defeat as he realized the awful truth.  
  
{ They gave you their word?! Their word? They're parasites! The Yeerks steal the bodies of other species! What did you expect of them? } Alloran practically shrieked.  
  
{ They have no history of harming intelligent life-forms. The Gedds are barely conscious in their natural state. It's not as if they were stealing the bodies of truly sentient creatures. They and the Gedds are symbiotic. They have- } Prince Seerow tried to argue.  
  
{ Listen to me, my prince. Approximately four hundred Gedds attacked our ground base last night. They overwhelmed the two dozen Andalite warriors on duty there. The two dozen Andalite warriors who had been specifically ordered not to fire on Gedds. }  
  
{ They were never a threat before. The Yeerks, even the ones in Gedd hosts, are harmless. I didn't want our warriors to accidentally- }  
  
{ These four hundred harmless Gedds- these Yeerks, I should say, because they were all certainly Yeerk-controlled- butchered my warriors. Butchered, Prince Seerow. Shall I show you the holos of the aftermath? These were the gentlest pictures. I have others. Would you like to see what they did to the bodies of my warriors? }  
  
I almost wanted to sneer at Seerow right along with Alloran. How could anyone possibly think that the Yeerks were harmless? If only Seerow could see what the Yeerks would do in the future.  
  
{ These four hundred Gedds overwhelmed my warriors. And then they seized the four attack fighters and two transports that were on the ground at the time. }  
  
{ Couldn't they be intercepted in orbit? } Seerow asked him.  
  
{ No, you see, there was no warning. My warriors were dead before they could call for help or give warning. }  
  
{ Still, four fighters and a pair of slow transports. our forces should have no trouble catching them. }  
  
{ Catch them? They've escaped into zero space. Four hundred Yeerk-infested Gedds with shredder-armed fighters. }  
  
Suddenly two young warriors rushed into the room. One of them had a really bad slash scar down one of his flanks. It was obviously still fresh. It was he who spoke next.  
  
{ Prince Seerow, remote orbital sensors show that the two transports did not immediately jump to zero space. They landed on the far side of the planet. }  
  
{ Are they still on the ground? } Alloran asked the young warrior urgently.  
  
{ No, sir. Sensors show they stayed on the ground for only an hour. Then they returned to orbit and jumped to Z-space. }  
  
Then the other warrior spoke.  
  
{ Prince Seerow, they landed beside major Yeerk pools. They apparently loaded a large number of Yeerks before escaping. }  
  
{ A large number? Estimates? } Prince Seerow demanded.  
  
{ The computer estimate is that with advance planning and careful coordination, they may have embarked as many as a quarter million Yeerks. }  
  
{ A quarter million? But..... but the Yeerk leaders......... they have been my friends. They cannot know about this! The Council of Thirteen must not have known. This is some rebellion, some group of malcontents. }  
  
{ Fool! } Alloran shouted.  
  
As he said the words Seerow jerked his head back in shock.  
  
{ You fool, you coddled them. You trained them. You showed them the universe. You showed them all of the things they could not have, living here on this planet of theirs. You even built them portable Kandronas and thus freed them. } Alloran said accusingly.  
  
{ The Yeerks are intelligent, sentient creatures. They have a right to join other sentient races. They have a right- }  
  
{ A quarter million highly intelligent, ruthless and determined parasites have just been loosed upon the galaxy. They have six Andalite ships. How long before they learn to build their own ships? How long before they become a plague? How long before they find some race more useful than the Gedds, some race that they can infest and transform into shock troops? There are thousands of inhabited planets in just this arm of the galaxy. }  
  
Alloran turned all four of his eyes to Seerow.  
  
{ Prince Seerow, you are relieved of duty. } he said harshly.  
  
{ You can't relieve me! } Seerow cried.  
  
{ When a commander becomes incapacitated due to injury or mental defect, his subordinates may relieve him. }  
  
{ What mental defect? } Seerow demanded angrily.  
  
{ Stupidity. The stupidity of kindness. Charity to potential enemies. You're a fool, Seerow. A soft, sentimental, well-meaning fool. And now my men are dead and the Yeerks are loose in the galaxy. How many will die before we can bring this contagion under control? How many will die for Seerow's Kindness? }  
  
Seerow's Kindness. The law of Seerow's Kindness. Ax had explained it to me. All Andalites were forbidden to pass Andalite technology on to any other species. This was the reasoning behind it. This was the shame of the Andalite race. Seerow's Kindness. My sister had died because of Seerow's Kindness.  
  
As the room faded away from my eyes I felt a great hatred stir within me. A hatred for all Andalites. They had destroyed my life! It was because of Seerow that I was all alone!  
  
But no. I could not hate them. I could not hate my Aximili. It wasn't Seerow's fault that the Yeerks had turned on him. He had given them friendship and they had taken advantage of his softness. How could his own people condemn him for trying to promote peace? It wasn't his fault.  
  
As my anger left me another scene appeared before my eyes. I was in the cabin of an Andalite transport ship. An Andalite girl stood in front of a window looking out at the planet that the ship was approaching. This was Aldrea. I assumed that many years had passed since the incident on the Yeerk home world for she was much older now than she had been when she was eavesdropping on Alloran and Seerow. Suddenly a new revelation came to me. Aldrea was the daughter of Seerow. She was a lonely girl, just like myself. Her friends called her Seerow's Unkindness. Just because she was different. Just because she wanted to fight back against the creatures that had ruined her father. She and her family had been exiled to this insignificant planet because of who her father was. Aldrea was alone, in the exact same way that I had been alone.  
  
Almost immediately this scene faded away and I was standing on the surface of the planet that I had just been staring at from space. I saw Aldrea again. Alongside her stood Seerow. The years had not been kind to him. With them were an older female and a young male Andalite. Aldrea's mother and brother, Barafin. Across from the foursome stood two young Hork-Bajir. One was called Jagil Hullan. The other was called Dak Hamee. In a flash I saw Dak's life. He was different from other Hork-Bajir. He was what his people called a seer. He had a greater capacity to learn and to understand than the other Hork-Bajir. One day he would lead them down a new path.  
  
I watched as the long months passed before me in what seemed like a few minutes. I saw Dak Hamee and Aldrea grow closer. I saw him learn about the universe beyond his planet. I saw the Yeerks invade. I watched as Aldrea's family was destroyed. As I watched her grieve I suddenly saw myself. A young girl who's entire family had been murdered by the Yeerks, her only comfort, an alien who understood nothing of her people but cared for her in a strange way.  
  
I learned the story of Esplin 9466. He would one day be Visser Three. He was the Yeerk expert on Andalites. He was obsessed with the idea of making the first Andalite controller. When the Yeerks came to the Hork-Bajir world he was the first to receive a Hork-Bajir host. He was there when Aldrea's family was killed. He relished the power of morphing and lusted after Aldrea, hoping to have her as a host.  
  
I learned of the Arn, the race that had created the Hork-Bajir.  
  
I watched as Aldrea, Dak, and all of the free Hork-Bajir were driven into hiding. They struck at the Yeerks whenever they could, waiting for the day when Aldrea's people would come and help them. I was there when Alloran arrived with a small contingent of Andalite warriors. I saw the Andalites lose the Hork-Bajir war. I despaired right along with Aldrea when she learned of their betrayal. They had failed the Hork-Bajir so rather than let them fall to the Yeerks they killed them off with the deadly Q-one- eighteen virus. I saw Aldrea try to destroy the virus but in the end it was released. I watched as she and Dak were captured. Aldrea was in a Hork- Bajir morph at the time. Esplin 9466 almost made her his host but they escaped. In the end Aldrea was trapped in Hork-Bajir morph. The crippled Andalite fleet fled from the planet and left the Hork-Bajir to their fate.  
  
I watched as Aldrea and Dak Hamee pledged their lives to one another.  
  
When the Ellimist drew me back into that strange world of his I felt as if I knew Aldrea and Dak. I had seen their lives. I had seen their triumph, and their pain. I saw so much of Ax and myself in those two. Two young individuals from completely different cultures and species were brought together by tragedy. Against the odds they formed a bond. They fought against the Yeerks with all their might, striking from hidden positions. In the end it was them against both the Yeerks and the Andalites. The Animorphs and I were waiting for the Andalites to come and save Earth. We struck at the Yeerks from hidden positions. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I came to a chilling conclusion. Were the seeds of the same betrayal already planted in this dire equation? Would the Andalites come to Earth only to lose and destroy the humans as well? Would Ax and I share the fate of Aldrea Iskillion Falan and Dak Hamee?  
  
DOES IT FRIGHTEN YOU STELLA?  
  
"Yes." I answered truthfully. "Will the Andalites betray us as well?" I asked him.  
  
I COULD NOT TELL YOU. IT IS NOT WITHIN MY POWER TO SEE THE FUTURE.  
  
"All right then. Is that it? Is that what I needed to see?"  
  
THAT IS SIMPLY THE BEGINNING. THE STORY GOES ON.  
  
I had already seen enough anguish and defeat to last me a lifetime but if there was more then there was more.  
  
I suddenly found myself standing on the bridge of an alien spacecraft. A few strange, gray aliens crouched at the console, cowering. For some reason I knew that they were called Skrit Na. Two Andalites stood at the entrance to the bridge. They were both staring at, to my great surprise, a human girl. She was what the Skrit Na were afraid of. She held in her hands, a Yeerk dracon beam. One of the Andalites stepped towards her and she raised the dracon beam.  
  
"Freeze, horse-boy. One move and I pull the trigger. I don't know what this gun will do, but I'm willing to bet you won't like it," she warned him.  
  
"Be careful, Andalite friend. They are savage, violent beings. Crazy! Wild! Oh yes! This female is a vicious beast! Better to kill her! Or even better, let us cage her again. Yes, yes, that would be best. As soon as you mistakenly fired on us, she sprang up and grabbed my weapon. Wild and dangerous! Oh yes!" the Na captain said. I don't how but I understood everything that he said.  
  
{ Talk to her. } the other Andalite said. {Use you charm, Elfangor. }  
  
Elfangor! Did he say Elfangor?!  
  
{ Um.....whoever you are........whatever you are, don't fire that weapon. Put it down.}  
  
"Yeah, right. Hey. Hey, wait a minute! I can hear you in my head, but your not really talking."  
  
{ I am in charge here. Drop the weapon! }  
  
"Uh-uh. Nope. I don't think so, horse boy. I'm tired of being kidnapped and dragged off by giant cockroaches and little green men from Mars." She answered hotly.  
  
{ Excuse me, but we are here to rescue you. } the second Andalite said. Arbron. The name just appeared in my head out of nowhere.  
  
{ Exactly. What these Skrit Na have done to you is wrong. That's why we captured this ship. } Elfangor put in.  
  
{ What little green men? They aren't green. The Na are gray. } Arbron asked, puzzled by the girl's generalization of the aliens.  
  
"I'd already captured this ship before you two came along. Me and the other guy. And we're both just kids, which shows you that these Martian jerks aren't all that tough. He's in the back, knocked out. The other guy, I mean. But I grabbed this gun away from Twinkie here."  
  
{ Well, we don't mean you any harm. How about this idea? You can keep the dracon beam, just don't point it at anyone. } Elfangor said.  
  
"It's called a dracon beam, huh? What's it do?"  
  
{ It fires an energy beam which causes an exceedingly painful death. Which is why we would really prefer it if you didn't fire it. } Arbron said casually.  
  
"Oh. A phaser. Like on that old Star Trek show. I can't believe they took that off the air. Now it's just on reruns."  
  
{ If you come with us, we'll treat you well. And we will return you to your home planet. } Elfangor told the girl.  
  
"Earth?"  
  
{ Is that the name of the third planet in this system? }  
  
"Yeah."  
  
{ And are you an Earther? }  
  
"Human. That's what we are: humans. Me and the other guy."  
  
{ And we are Andalites. My name is Elfangor. This is Arbron. }  
  
"You look like centaurs, only with scorpion tails. And the extra eyeballs up on top of your heads."  
  
She hesitated for a moment but she finally handed the dracon beam over to Elfangor.  
  
{ Thank you. }  
  
"My name is Loren. This is all kind of amazing. Most humans don't even believe in aliens. But, well, here you are. Real and all. Unless I'm dreaming."  
  
{ Do humans dream? }  
  
"I do. Every night."  
  
{ So do I. But I guess we have very different dreams. }  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Loren said with a grin.  
  
As the ship faded away I recounted what I had just heard. So that was Ax's great hero of a brother. The famous Elfangor. He didn't seem so different from Ax. This episode must have been from before Elfangor became famous.  
  
When everything came back into focus I was the bridge of a different ship. The Jahar, according to my own mind's new found knowledge. I saw Arbron working at what I assumed was an Andalite computer. Loren and Elfangor were standing by one of the windows. I saw another Andalite piloting the ship. My mouth hung wide open when I realized that it was Alloran. He had been disgraced for his actions on the Hork-Bajir home world. He was a prince fallen from grace.  
  
My attention was suddenly drawn to another human sitting on the floor of the spacecraft. The floor, strangely enough, was covered with grass. As I looked at the human boy my mind told me that this was a much younger, assistant principal Chapman. If seeing Alloran at the helm had shocked me, it was nothing compared to this.  
  
Loren was explaining Earth to Elfangor.  
  
"The brown and green parts are land. The blue is ocean. Water. See the bright white at the bottom? That's ice. It's called Antarctica. It's very cold."  
  
{ What sort of ice? Frozen carbon dioxide? Methane? } Elfangor asked her.  
  
"Water. Just frozen."  
  
{ Ah. Of course. That would make sense. And where do you live? }  
  
"Well, see that continent there? The one on the upper left part of the planet? See where the line between night and day is? Almost right on that line. My mom must be dying with worry. I've been gone for four days already." As she said this her lower lip began to tremble.  
  
{ Yes, but soon you will be home. Then she won't worry anymore. Maybe she won't have to die. }  
  
"That's just an expression Elfangor." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Do you have a mother at home? Does she worry about you?" Loren suddenly asked him.  
  
{ I guess she does. My father doesn't though. He was in the military, too, when he was young. Of course, we had peace then. I guess maybe they do worry I'll get hurt or whatever. } he replied. Somehow I could tell that he was holding back.  
  
"We just had a war. That's.........that's what happened to my dad. He was in it. He didn't get killed or anything. But he kind of......... I don't know. After he came back I guess he couldn't cope with reality. So he left." As she said this she got this far away look in her eyes. Like she was remembering something.  
  
Alloran swiveled his stalk eyes to look at Loren like he was interested in what she had to say.  
  
{ You have wars? But you don't have space travel. Who do you fight? } Elfangor asked her.  
  
"We fight each other." Chapman said, finally joining in the conversation. "So, Loren, Daddy went nutso, huh? Another whacked-out 'Nam vet. I guess some guys just can't take it." He said with a smirk.  
  
Loren looked like she was ready to say something to Chapman, but Alloran beat her to it.  
  
{ Have you ever been in a war, human? } he asked Chapman sharply.  
  
"Me? No. Of course not. That war's over."  
  
{ Then be quiet, fool. Those who have been to war understand. Those who have not have no opinion worth hearing. Even those who return from war may never really come home. } As Alloran said this he stared directly at Loren. She suddenly seemed intrigued by him. I was too, to be honest. From what I had seen of him, Alloran seemed like a hardened war machine. Maybe there was more to him than I had originally thought.  
  
Suddenly the ship faded away again. When everything came back into focus again I was on a different planet. I stood in the center of what passed for a city or a spaceport or whatever. It was still under construction. It was filled with Taxxon and Hork-Bajir controllers. I was on the Taxxon home world.  
  
Suddenly a Taxxon fell from one of the work trams overhead. It went, screaming, down to the orange dirt of the surface and it split open like a bag of warm goo. Instantly the other Taxxons rushed toward their fallen comrade. I wanted to run and hide. I wanted to be sick. I wanted to look away from this awful sight. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was rooted to the spot as the Taxxons devoured their helpless fellow.  
  
Just then I saw one of the Taxxons pull away from the feeding frenzy and weakly crawl away. He might as well have been wearing a giant neon sign that said, "I AM AN ANDALITE." Somehow I knew that this was Elfangor. Suddenly a group of seven or eight Hork-Bajir appeared out of the crowd and surrounded him. At a signal from their leader they all leveled their dracon beams at him. The leader stepped forward and addressed Elfangor.  
  
"Welcome to the Taxxon home world. I am Sub-Visser Seven. You interest me. Yes, indeed. I am very interested in any Taxxon who will not eat fresh meat."  
  
Once again, I don't know how I knew, but I felt it deep in my guts. Sub- Visser Seven was Esplin 9466. Visser Three.  
  
The Hork-Bajir marched Elfangor over to one of the train-like transports and quickly boarded, taking him prisoner. I followed them on to the train.  
  
"So, Andalite, how long have you been in this morph?" the Sub-Visser asked him. I could almost feel Elfangor's shock as he asked the question.  
  
"So. You want to resist me? Good. I need the entertainment. It's rather dull, being in charge of security for this sector. I suppose you're one of the rebels. One of those mountain Taxxons who refuse to join the empire. Well, we'll get to the truth quickly enough."  
  
Rebel Taxxons? I thought all of the Taxxons agreed to be slaves of the Yeerks. It was as much a surprise to me as it was to Elfangor.  
  
"Rebels are just fresh meat. But being a Taxxon, you understand. Any rebels we catch go to feed loyal Taxxons. It's sad, really. But I have no choice. It's one of the idiotic regulations I have to deal with. It's all part of our deal with the Taxxons: Any suspect Taxxon is turned over to loyal Taxxons for interrogation. Of course, Taxxons don't really interrogate. They don't have the patience for it. They ask one or two questions, then... well, then it's dinnertime. Of course, you could tell me why you're here, and what your mission really is........Andalite. You'll still be executed, of course. But I can make it painless. Much better than being eaten alive." The Sub-Visser sneered.  
  
That was a good question. What was he doing here? No sooner had I asked the question than the answer popped into my head. Alloran, Arbron, and Elfangor had come to the Taxxon home world to recover the long lost Time Matrix. It had remained hidden on Earth for fifty thousand years but now the Skrit Na had dug it up. The Time Matrix. The tool of the Ellimists. If the Yeerks managed to get a hold of it the universe was doomed.  
  
"There is one other possibility. This Hork-Bajir body I use is fine. But there are millions of Hork-Bajir controllers now. And what are my other choices? To go back to being a Gedd. Or to take a Taxxon body. No thanks. I won't live with that Taxxon hunger. There is one other possibility, Andalite. There has never been an Andalite-controller. None of us has ever succeeded in capturing an Andalite alive. Your warriors use that nasty Andalite tail blade on themselves rather than be taken alive. Such a waste. Really. See, I want to be the first to have an Andalite body. With that body, with the Andalite morphing power, I wouldn't remain a sub-visser for long. I could be a full Visser. Let me take that Andalite body. You'll live. It's the only way you'll live." As Sub-Visser Seven made his proposition to Elfangor I felt a wave of loathing sweep through my body. It sickened me to know that this beast would one day have what he desired.  
  
{ My name is Elfangor, Yeerk. Remember the name. You'll be hearing it again. But you will never take me alive. } Elfangor said defiantly.  
  
"A pity." The Yeerk sneered.  
  
At that moment the scene faded away again. I had just witnessed history in the making once more. The long, private war between Elfangor and Visser Three had begun.  
  
When everything came back into focus again I was back on the Jahar. Alloran and Elfangor stood at the weapons console. Loren and Chapman stood near the back of the room. As I glanced out of one of the windows I realized that we were hovering over the same Taxxon space port that I had just been in.  
  
"Wait a minute, where's Arbron?" I asked aloud, though no one could hear me. But once again the answer came to me.  
  
The three Andalites had been separated during the feeding frenzy. Arbron had been trapped in Taxxon morph. A nothlit. I could not even imagine the horror of being trapped as such a foul creature. Chapman had betrayed them and tried to sell Loren and the entire human race off to the Yeerks. Arbron had helped to start a rebellion amongst the mountain Taxxons. There had been a terrible battle at the spaceport. Somehow Alloran, Elfangor, Chapman, and Loren had managed to escape, with Sub-Visser Seven in tow. Alloran and Elfangor believed that he was now dead. But as I looked at Chapman and Loren a horrible truth struck me. They were both controllers. Somewhere during this little misadventure they had both been taken. Sub- Visser Seven himself was in Chapman's head. Alloran was now arguing with Elfangor. Alloran wanted to destroy a Taxxon freighter that carried ten thousand Yeerks in their natural state. Elfangor had argued that they were defenseless. For a moment I wanted to side with Alloran. A Yeerk was a Yeerk. Who cared how you killed it? But maybe there was another side to it. I mean, If they were completely defenseless............  
  
{ You think you can fight a clean war, Elfangor? Is that what you think? Or are you one of those who are happy enough when someone like me does the dirt work for you? } Alloran asked him.  
  
{ They are defenseless. } Elfangor tried to argue.  
  
{They are the enemy. Hypocrites! You're all hypocrites! We lost the Hork- Bajir war because of weak, moralizing fools like you! Because of fools like you, I am disgraced and shunned and sent off on trivial errands with nothing but Arisths under my command. }  
  
{ War-Prince Alloran, I honor you, but- }  
  
{ What is the difference how you destroy the enemy?! What does it matter if you kill them with a tail blade or a shredder or a quantum virus?! } Alloran was raving now.  
  
{ You..... you used a quantum virus? You used a quantum Virus on the Hork- Bajir world? } Elfangor asked him, shocked. The truth behind Alloran's disgrace had been hidden from the Andalite people. No one except for top officials in the Andalite military and government knew of the atrocities that Alloran had committed on the Hork-Bajir home world.  
  
{ I cannot have a weak, cowardly fool like you messing up- } Alloran was cut off mid sentence by Chapman. He moved across the room and punched Alloran, hard. Elfangor used the distraction to whack Alloran with the flat side of his tail blade. Alloran slumped to the deck in a heap.  
  
Elfangor backed away, sick at what he had done.  
  
"Now what?" Chapman demanded.  
  
{ Now what?! Now what? I just knocked out my own prince. } Elfangor shrieked.  
  
But he finally regained his composure.  
  
{ We have something to pick up. Then we are getting as far away from this evil place as this ship will go. }  
  
He went to the console and piloted the ship back down to the planet and into the desert. We finally came upon a wrecked Skrit Na ship. Elfangor exited the ship and proceeded to unload the deadly Time Matrix from the Skrit Na raider. I wanted to run after him and scream, "They're controllers, you idiot! Can't you see it?" But he wouldn't have heard me.  
  
As I watched in horror, Sub-Visser Seven crawled out of Chapman's ear. Chapman picked him up and transferred him over to Alloran's limp body. I watched the evil slug crawl into Alloran's brain, creating the first ever Andalite-controller. I wanted to scream. I wanted to act. I wanted to do something to prevent this terrible thing from happening. But there was nothing that I could do. I could only watch from behind my curtain of invisibility as the destroyer of so many lives regained consciousness in his new Andalite body. I watched him climb to his feet for the first time. I watched as he flexed his fingers and rotated his stalk eyes. It was still Alloran, but it was now, also, the face of my enemy. The evil of the Yeerk within had marked Alloran's face forever.  
  
I saw the fire light up in his eyes. His wicked laughter filled every corner of my mind. He swung his tail around, slashing the blade through the air.  
  
{ I have done it! I am the first Andalite-controller! I shall soon be a Visser! I have waited so long for this day. } he crowed.  
  
It was revolting the way he bragged. I felt my hands ball into fists. I was shaking with rage. I wanted to hurt him.  
  
"You.... you monster!!" I shrieked. My cries went unheard. But I launched myself at him anyway. I went flying right through him. Almost as if I was a ghost. He didn't even feel it.  
  
As I lay there on the floor of the Jahar with his evil laughter in my head, everything faded away.  
  
"No! Don't take me away yet. What happens to Loren and Chapman? What about Elfangor and the Time Matrix?"  
  
ELFANGOR ESCAPED FROM THE PLANET WITH THE TIME MATRIX. HE CONVINCED THE YEERK TO COME OUT OF LOREN'S HEAD. THEY TRAVELED THROUGH ZERO SPACE ONLY TO ENTER A BATTLE THAT ELFANGOR'S OLD SHIP, THE STARSWORD, WAS ENGAGED IN WITH A SORT OF LIVING ASTEROID. BUT THE YEERKS HAD FOLLOWED ELFANGOR AND SUB- VISSER SEVEN, BY THIS TIME HE WAS VISSER THIRTY-TWO, ATTACKED THE JAHAR. IN THE HEAT OF THE BATTLE THE ASTEROID ATTACKED THE JAHAR. IN ORDER TO ESCAPE THE DYING SHIP, VISSER THIRTY-TWO, ELFANGOR, AND LOREN WERE FORCED TO WORK TOGETHER. THEY USED THE TIME MATRIX. MY TIME MATRIX IS ACTIVATED WITH A SIMPLE TOUCH. ALL THREE OF THEM TRIED TO DIRECT IT TO THEIR OWN HOME PLANET. THE TIME MATRIX BECAME CONFUSED AND IT CREATED AN ALTERNATE REALITY. A COMBINATION OF EARTH, THE ANDALITE HOME WORLD, AND THE YEERK HOME WORLD. THAT IS WHERE YOU WILL REJOIN THEM.  
  
Then everything began to come back into focus. I was standing in a strange field. The grass was a very deep green, almost blue. The sky overhead was red. But as I looked onward I saw patches of blue sky and familiar green grass and trees. I also saw patches of gray-green sky over dried up dirt. The Yeerk home world. I also recognized the part on which I stood. I had seen it before, during my first encounter with the Ellimist. It was the Andalite home world. I finally understood what the Ellimist meant when he said alternate reality.  
  
Suddenly I saw an Andalite gallop past me. I realized that it was Elfangor when I saw Loren astride his back. Now that was something to laugh at. But there was no time for laughter. I had to follow them. I don't know how I managed to keep up with Elfangor but I did.  
  
Suddenly Elfangor stumbled.  
  
"Elfangor! Elfangor! Something is happening! My fingernails! They're growing!" Loren cried out.  
  
As I caught up to them I saw that her fingernails had indeed grown at least half an inch.  
  
{ Your hair is growing, too. }  
  
"My God. It's grown an inch. It's like it would grow in a few weeks!"  
  
{ My hooves are growing, too. That's why I tripped. It's something I was afraid of. As we get closer to the center of this swirl universe, time is accelerating. We are going to age must faster than normal. }  
  
"Then we'd better hurry!" Loren said urgently.  
  
The three of us ran on for a long while. Until we finally reached the center of their alternate universe. It was a strange tornado that was made up of the very substances of their three worlds. A swirling vortex of terror.  
  
{ The Time Matrix! It should be here! } Elfangor shouted over the roar of the vortex.  
  
"In there? How can we go in there? It's impossible!"  
  
{ It's the only way. The Time Matrix is either in there or......... or there's nothing beyond that swirl but emptiness and we'll be trapped inside that vortex forever. }  
  
"Nice choice. And by the way, that was sarcasm, too."  
  
{ Yes, I'm beginning to recognize it. We have to close our eyes. Block out everything you see, or think you see, and dive in. }  
  
"Take my hand, Elfangor." Loren begged him.  
  
And so, I followed them into the swirling tornado of raw space-time. With the exception of the dimension of the Ellimist, I had never seen anything weirder. At first, the power of the vortex seemed to be pushing us back. But as we got farther into it pulled us forward. The swirl was filled with distorted colors and images. Whole houses and trees blew by. Kind of like when the tornado in the Wizard of Oz picked up Dorothy's house.  
  
We finally reached the center of the vortex. It couldn't have been more than a hundred feet across and it was completely featureless. Everything was blocked out by the swirl. All that was there was the simple, off-white sphere that was the Time Matrix.  
  
"The eye of the hurricane." Loren whispered.  
  
{ We did it! The Time Matrix! It is here! } Elfangor was exhilarated.  
  
"Yeah. Now what do we do about it? Look at my hair. Look at my fingernails. The distortion is really strong here, close like this."  
  
{ Yes. But we'll be fine once we contact the Matrix and get out of here. }  
  
One had to hope that they would be all right. Loren's hair was piling on the floor and her finger and toenails extended for about a foot. To my shock I even saw Elfangor's hooves growing.  
  
"It's him!" Loren suddenly cried out.  
  
I followed her gaze down to the opposite end of the field, or whatever you wanted to call it. I saw an Andalite emerge from the vortex. Visser- whatever-the-hell-his-number-was. He was followed by four of the strangest animals I had ever seen. They had wheels for feet! Mortrons.  
  
{ What? The Andalite child and his pet? Still alive? } he asked, shocked.  
  
{ Yes, still alive. } Elfangor replied coolly.  
  
{ I suppose we'll have to agree to work together again. }  
  
{ The same thing would happen. Another compromised universe. No better than this one. Only this time we'd all be more careful to bring allies and weapons from our memory. }  
  
{ At least then we'd have a fair fight. } the Yeerk visser shrugged.  
  
"He doesn't want to fight you one on one." Loren realized.  
  
{ No, he'd rather have a host of allies and weapons. }  
  
"No, it's more than that. He's afraid to fight you one on one. I saw it in his face."  
  
{ Afraid of what? This Andalite child? My Mortrons and I will annihilate him. } the visser laughed cruelly.  
  
"Really? So why not do it? Why talk about working together?" Loren mocked him. "Alloran has seen you tail fight, Elfangor. That knowledge is the visser's now, right? That's why he's scared."  
  
{ I'll be sure to kill you slowly, human. } Suddenly the visser turned to his four Mortrons. { Kill! }  
  
With that they attacked. As I watched the battle unfold Loren managed to strangle the Mortrons that attacked her. When Elfangor was overwhelmed by the visser and the Mortrons Loren also dispatched the Mortrons that attacked Elfangor. Finally it boiled down to just Elfangor and the Yeerk visser.  
  
{ It's just you and me now. Tail to tail. } Elfangor challenged him.  
  
{ You think you've won, Andalite? You think you can kill me now? Guess again. You haven't thought it through. But then again, I have the advantage of adding Alloran's Andalite knowledge to my own. What do you think will happen to whoever is left behind in this universe once it is broken apart? What? Over your head, is it? A collapsed time line returns each of us to our own proper space-time location. } the visser sneered.  
  
{ So you go back to the Jahar. Back to being sucked into a black hole. I can live with that, Yeerk. I don't care how you die. Here, from my tail. Or there, drawn helplessly into a black hole. So long as you die. You are an abomination. The first Andalite-controller. I just want you to be the last. } Elfangor said.  
  
"I told you he was scared to fight you." Loren put in.  
  
{ I guess you were right. } Elfangor replied.  
  
{ The day will come, Elfangor, when I will destroy you. I will make it very personal. } The visser said calmly as he walked back into the vortex.  
  
His vow unsettled me somewhat. That day would indeed come.  
  
"That's the end of him." Loren said softly.  
  
{ No. I don't think so. } Elfangor told her.  
  
"So now what? We have to get out of here fast. My hair is still growing. My nails are out of control. I feel like I'm getting older. My.... well, I'm getting older, I'll leave it at that. But I swear I'm suddenly eighteen!"  
  
{ Yes. Your face is changing. And I, too, feel myself changing. We must leave. But this time there can only be one person directing the Time Matrix. We have to go somewhere real. Somewhere that is a part of the true universe. }  
  
"The Andalite world?"  
  
{ No. What would I do if I went back to my own people? I mutinied against Alloran, my prince. I left Arbron behind to live as a Taxxon. And I know too many secrets. I know that my own people did use a Quantum virus in the Hork-Bajir war. What might they do if they suddenly had the Time Matrix? } Elfangor asked heavily.  
  
"I guess sometimes even good people do bad things. I mean, that's what war is all about, isn't it?"  
  
{ If we use the Time Matrix to win this war we will no longer be Andalites. Not what I think of as Andalites, anyway. We have to win this war by being ourselves. By living up to our own standards, not by becoming as brutal and ruthless as the Yeerks are. }  
  
"You mean what's the point of winning, if by winning you lose what you fighting for."  
  
{ Yes. That's exactly what I mean. I can't give my people the Time Matrix. And I cannot let the Yeerks have it, either. And it cannot be destroyed, only hidden. }  
  
"You're going to hide it on Earth?" Loren asked him.  
  
{ Earth. Yes. And this time no nosy, greedy Skrit Na will stumble across it. }  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
{ Imagine your Earth, your home, as it is today. Picture every last detail. Your mother. Your friends. Your hollow human house. Picture the time just after the Skrit Na took you. An hour afterward. }  
  
"That was like, what, a week ago? Did all this happen in just a week?"  
  
{ Yes. Just a week. And we need to go back in time. Back before your mother would have noticed you missing. But not before the Skrit Na took you or we would undo this entire time line. }  
  
"Maybe we should undo this time line. Save Arbron. Save Alloran." Loren suggested.  
  
{ And the two of us never meet. }  
  
"I wouldn't want that."  
  
{ Me neither. But more importantly, we wouldn't know the exact effects of rewriting all that history. It may mean that the Skrit Na escaped clean with the Time Matrix and delivered it to the Yeerks. No. We have to keep our time line intact. And as long as the you you've been this last week doesn't encounter some second you, we'll be fine. }  
  
"There's one problem. This me had aged. I'm older. I must be almost eighteen now, judging from the way I've grown. People would notice."  
  
{ Yes. But imagine that they don't. Imagine that you are eighteen and that everyone who has ever known you expects you to be eighteen. }  
  
"Is this really going to work?"  
  
{ I don't know, Loren. Nothing else I've tried has worked so far. } Elfangor said hesitantly.  
  
"Then I'll take care of driving the Time Matrix. Let's go!" she shouted enthusiastically as she placed her hand on the Time Matrix.  
  
As the two of them placed their hands on the Matrix the surrounding vortex collapsed. For a long while I watched them drift through what I assumed was Z-space. I saw their arrival on Earth. I watched Elfangor live life as a human. When they were both old enough they married. They lived happily together........until one evening.  
  
The Ellimist appeared to Elfangor. He explained to him what he and Loren had done when they meddled with the Time Matrix. He convinced Elfangor to let him repair the torn threads of his destiny. Then he pulled Elfangor up out of the three dimensional world. Just as he had done with me.  
  
Elfangor saw Arbron, still alive on the Taxxon world. He saw his brother for the first time. He also learned from the Ellimist, the horrible truth of what he had left behind on Earth. He and Loren had a child. In that moment a new realization struck me. That child was Tobias! Elfangor was his father!  
  
Just then, as Elfangor was returned to his true Andalite body, I knew that he could see me. I just knew it.  
  
For a moment that seemed to last for an eternity, we just stared at each other. A question came into his eyes as I gazed back at him.  
  
Suddenly I saw the time line that belonged to Ax reach from across the galaxy. I began to see my own time line swirling about me. Ax's time line became entwined with my own. They became one, still two different lines but joined at the same time. Our lines stretched off into the river of time and they joined with those of Tobias, Rachel, Jake, Cassie, and Marco. Elfangor did not understand what this meant exactly. But he did understand that I was the one who would be with his brother.  
  
We spoke no words and yet we understood each other perfectly.  
  
Suddenly he vanished, off to face his own future.  
  
DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE JUST SEEN, STELLA?  
  
"Yes." I whispered numbly. I wanted to just lie down and cry. Cry for all that I had seen. Cry for my family. Cry out my own sorrow. I had witnessed some of the most terrible things in this war and I was now the only living person who knew about them. Aside from Visser Three. He and I alone knew.  
  
I HOPE SO. BECAUSE THERE IS STILL MORE TO SEE.  
  
No! I was too tired and sick at heart to see anymore. I wanted nothing more than for this horrible slide show of despair and misery to end. Maybe there was hope for a few brief, shining moments. But in the end it would be stamped out by darkness and evil. What was the Ellimist trying to tell me? That our battle with the Yeerks was futile? Why?  
  
"Why?! Why are you doing this to me?! I don't understand!!" I cried out in agony.  
  
YOU MUST UNDERSTAND STELLA. OTHERWISE THE EARTH IS DOOMED.  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
But he didn't answer. Reality, or what passed for reality in this tour, was coming back into focus.  
  
I was standing in the construction site again. Only now their was a crashed Andalite fighter there and I could see a an Andalite lying on the ground at the end of the opened ramp. I saw a boy leaning over the Andalite. Suddenly I realized that the Andalite was Elfangor and the boy was Tobias! When I looked a second time I saw Rachel, Marco, Jake, and Cassie standing behind him. As I drew closer I saw Jake walk inside Elfangor's fighter. When he returned he held a blue box in his hands. The morphing cube.  
  
For awhile they all stood there, hesitating. I knew that Elfangor was offering them the power to morph. Suddenly twin red lights appeared in the sky. Bug fighters. The five of them hesitated only a moment more. Then they all pressed their hands to the cube. After a few minutes they took their hands away. When I finally got close enough to hear what they were saying I heard Elfangor telling them to run. And run they did. All except for Tobias. At that moment my heart went out to him. At this moment he had no idea that it was his father he was talking to. What about Elfangor? Did he know that this was his son?  
  
Finally Tobias left him and ran to hide with the other four. The bug fighters spotted Elfangor's ship and landed. Just after them came the blade ship. The blade ship of Visser Three. I could only imagine the terror that my friends were feeling now. But as I gazed upon the blade ship and Visser Three stepped out of it I felt no fear. I felt only hatred.  
  
{ Well, well. What have we here? A meddling Andalite? Ah, but no ordinary Andalite warrior. Prince Elfangor Sirinial Shamtul, if I am not mistaken. An honor to meet you. You're a legend. How many of our fighters have you shredded? Seven, or was it eight by the time the battle ended? The very last Andalite in this sector of space. Yes, I'm afraid your Dome ship has been completely destroyed. Completely. I watched it burn as it fell into the atmosphere of this little world. }  
  
{ There will be others.}  
  
{ Yes, and when they come it will be too late. This world will be mine. My own contribution to the Yeerk Empire. Our greatest conquest. And then I'll be Visser One. }  
  
{ What do you want with these humans? You have your Taxxon allies. You have your Hork-Bajir slaves. And other slaves from other worlds. Why Earth? Why these people? }  
  
{ Because there are so many, and they are so weak. Billions of bodies! And they have no idea what's happening. With this many hosts we can spread throughout the universe, unstoppable! Billions of us! We'll have to build a thousand new Yeerk pools just to raise Yeerks for half this number of bodies. Face it, Andalite, you have fought well and bravely. But you have lost. I will promise you one thing, Prince Elfangor- when we have this planet, with its rich harvest of bodies, we will move against the Andalite home world. I will personally hunt down your family. And I will personally oversee the placement of my most faithful lieutenants in their heads. I hope that they will resist, so I can hear their minds scream. }  
  
This seemed to be more than Elfangor could take. He struck at Visser Three. He struck and scored a hit. His tail blade delved deeply into Visser Three's shoulder.  
  
{ Aaaaaarrrrrgh!! } Visser Three cried out in pain.  
  
At the same time the shredder in the tail of the Andalite fighter was activated. A beam of blue light lanced through the air and one of the bug fighters disintegrated.  
  
{ Fire! Burn his ship! }  
  
The blade ship and the remaining bug fighter fired and Elfangor's ship was destroyed.  
  
{ Take the Andalite! Hold him for me. }  
  
With that a swarm of Hork-Bajir fell upon Elfangor. Visser Three began to morph. The monster that he morphed was horrible beyond description. He stood on two giant legs and he had multiple tentacles. His head bloated beyond recognition. A mouth appeared, filled with teeth the length of a human arm. An Antarean Bogg. Visser Three wrapped one of his tentacles around Elfangor's neck and lifted him into the air. I desperately wanted to look away but I couldn't. I had to bear witness to this terrible act of murder. I watched as Elfangor fell into the visser's open mouth. I saw the Taxxons gather around him to catch the scraps that fell from his mouth.  
  
At the very end he cried out. That cry of pain and despair will always be with me.  
  
As Visser Three demorphed the Ellimist pulled me away. I saw other things but I was far too numb to pay attention.  
  
I learned the true identity of Visser One. Marco's own mother. I was there on the Yeerk mother ship with them all when he found out the awful truth.  
  
I watched as the Animorphs rescued Ax from the sunken Dome ship. I felt the pain in his hearts when he learned that his brother was dead.  
  
I saw Ax's first real confrontation with Visser Three. How he attacked him while he was feeding in a secluded area of the forest. How Visser Three actually abandoned his host and escaped. The moment when Ax met Alloran, free, even if only for a minute, after all of those years.  
  
Finally the Ellimist released me from these horrible visions.  
  
I HAVE SHOWN YOU ALL THAT I CAN. HAVE YOU MADE YOUR DECISION, STELLA?  
  
"I have." I whispered.  
  
WELL.  
  
"No. I will not go back." I answered quietly.  
  
ARE YOU CERTAIN OF THAT?  
  
"Yes. I can do more in this time line. I want nothing to change." I had decided and nothing could make me back down.  
  
IF YOU ARE FIRM IN YOUR DECISION THEN THERE IS SOMETHING THAT YOU MUST DO.  
  
"What?"  
  
YOU MUST TAKE THE MORPHING CUBE BACK TO THE CONSTRUCTION SITE AND RE-HIDE IT. SOMEONE'S FATE IS STILL TIED TO IT.  
  
"All right then. If I even live to do it, I will."  
  
IN THAT CASE, THERE IS SOMEONE WHO WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU. TWO SOMEONES IN FACT.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Once again, he didn't answer me. As a response, Ax appeared beside me. For a moment he was confused and bewildered. Then the realization hit him.  
  
{ The Ellimist did this. } he said.  
  
"Yes. He said there was someone who wanted to talk to me. I guess they wanted to speak to you too. I don't know."  
  
{ Stella, what happened to you? You sound different. I don't how to explain it but you sound older. What has the Ellimist done to you? }  
  
"I'm older, huh? I guess that makes sense. After what I've seen."  
  
{ What do you mean? }  
  
"I'll tell you later." I said, only half-paying attention. Most of my attention was now focused on the two figures that now stood opposite Ax and myself. Figures that I had seen before.  
  
"Claire." I whispered breathlessly as she became clearer through the mists of time.  
  
{ Elfangor. }Ax whispered, just as shocked as I was.  
  
"But......you two can't be here. You're dead."  
  
"What difference does that make? The Ellimist has brought us here." Claire told me.  
  
{ But how? He cannot raise the dead. } Ax argued.  
  
{ Maybe not, little brother. But there are other ways of allowing our spirits to speak with you. } Elfangor explained.  
  
"So.......so what exactly is so important that you need to speak to us from beyond the grave?" I asked, trying to crack a joke as the tears spilled down my face.  
  
"Don't cry, Stella." Claire tried to comfort me. She reached out her hand to place it on my face but it passed right through me. She seemed upset for a moment but she quickly regained her composure.  
  
"After being dead for a year, don't we have the right to miss our siblings?" Claire said with a smile.  
  
{ Claire is right. We wanted to say goodbye to the two of you properly. } Elfangor said.  
  
{ It must be more than that. I hate to sound cynical but the Ellimist has to have a reason for letting you speak to us at all. }  
  
"I guess you're right. We also came to give you a bit of a pep talk." Claire said.  
  
{ What's a pep talk? } Ax asked her.  
  
{ Oh Aximili, you still have much to learn about Earth. } Elfangor said through his silent laughter.  
  
"We also came to tell you that if the two of you don't defeat Visser Three then both the Andalites and the humans will be slaves of the Yeerks."  
  
"Well, isn't that a cheerful thought." I said, trying to hide my shock.  
  
* * *  
  
(A/N) Man, you think the chapter was long enough? Okay, before you kill me, I realize that Stella's time line was never in the scene with Elfangor and the Ellimist ( duh ) but what can I say. It's also more than likely that the Ellimist can't raise the dead. But once again, what can I say in my defense? I liked Earth Guardian's idea. 


	11. Tis a Far Better Thing

(A/N) Qwerty, thanks for reviewing again. And what I meant by what did you not understand, was when you said that something was odd in your last review. I thought you didn't get something or something like that. So I asked. If not, sorry about that. Earth Guardian, thanks for reviewing again. And hey, it was a great idea! Thanks for it. Qenies9, thanks for reviewing again. Tabatha, thanks for reviewing again. Simply Sara, thank you much for reviewing again. I should also mention that this chapter is sort of a songfic at the beginning with "No Way Out" from Brother Bear. I guess that takes care of all the preliminaries. IT'S SHOW TIME!!!  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter 11: 'Tis a Far Better Thing  
  
{ What?! } Ax asked, shocked.  
  
"I know it's hard to swallow but it's true. You both know the prophecy." Claire answered.  
  
{ Of course. } Ax said.  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with-" I broke off mid sentence. I finally understood what it meant. Ax was the Andalite mentioned. Stella was the Latin word for star. I was the star. That was what Visser Three had meant when he said that the star must die. He was talking about me. They shall see the plague fall. The plague was the Yeerks. It was all true! All of it!  
  
{ Yes. } Elfangor said quietly as he saw the realization dawn on my face. { The burden that the Ellimist once gave to me now falls to the two of you. }  
  
{ But Elfangor, how can we defeat Visser Three? He is so strong. How can we succeed where so many others have failed? } Ax asked his brother.  
  
{ You must find a way. But before we go, there is something we wish for you to see. }  
  
"What else could you possibly show me that I haven't seen?" I asked him bitterly.  
  
{ You saw my murder, Stella. Before you can truly accept one another, Aximili must see the murder of your sister. } he answered.  
  
Suddenly we were all standing in a hospital room.  
  
"Oh no. Not this." I whispered in agony.  
  
{ Courage, Stella. Let it be done. } Elfangor said.  
  
As my gaze drifted over to the hospital bed I saw Claire lying upon it. I saw myself bent over her. I also saw Claire and Elfangor standing off to the side. Claire stood beside Elfangor and he clasped her hand tightly. I guess spirits can tough each other, just not mortals. I saw a pained expression cross her face. It must be painful to watch yourself die.  
  
Ax's eyes were fixed on the scene before us.  
  
"What should I do Claire? Should I tell the police?" I heard myself asking Claire.  
  
"No! Many of the police are slaves too. If they find out what you know they might kill you. Stella, don't ever tell anyone what you saw and heard tonight."  
  
"No Claire! I can't just let them kill you."  
  
"You must. Just promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ever let them make you a slave. Trust no one. Anyone could be one of them. And Stella, if Tom is ever freed, please tell him that I love him."  
  
Then the doctor burst in. I watched as he killed her all over again. I watched as I backed away from my dead sister. Only this time it was different. As I watched this most painful of memories I let myself cry.  
  
"They killed her! Those filthy slugs!" I screamed in rage.  
  
As the scene faded away Ax put his arms around me. Trying to comfort me.  
  
"Yes Stella. They killed me. But you must find a way to see past that. You have a job to do. You and Ax both have a job to do."  
  
"I just want things to go back to the way they were before. I want to wake up at home. I want mom and dad to be there. I want you to be there." I cried.  
  
"Stella, let go of what you want. This is bigger than that." She told me calmly.  
  
"I can't do this! I'm just a kid. I can't be anyone's hero." I was sobbing uncontrollably now.  
  
{ You are the star, Stella. It is you destiny to be a warrior. } Elfangor said.  
  
"I don't know how to be a warrior."  
  
{ Aximili will teach you. While you may deny who you are, you are the last hope for both your peoples. Without the two of you the Andalites and the humans are lost. Ask yourself this. Why does Visser Three want you destroyed so badly? He's scared of you. He knows the prophecy. He is afraid that the star will rise up one day to overthrow him. The strongest of all. Together with the other Animorphs, you all hold powers that will make Visser Three tremble. }  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore!"  
  
{ Stella, we must do this. It is our duty. } Ax said to me.  
  
"So your against me now too?"  
  
{ No! It's not like that. I could never- }  
  
I didn't hear the rest of what he said. I was drifting back into my own mind. I was thinking about all of the people that I had hurt by trying to be a help.  
  
Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
The things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
To take away the pain  
  
"Stella, are you even listening to us? You have already chosen to continue the fight. You cannot back out now."  
  
I heard her but I didn't respond. I could feel the darkness descending on me.  
  
There's no way out of this dark place  
  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day  
  
{ Stella please. Listen to them. } Ax was begging me.  
  
I just wanted to lay down and die. I wished I could go back and make things right. But that wasn't an option anymore.  
  
Tell me where, did I go wrong  
  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything so differently  
But I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm  
Inside of me  
  
"I'll go back and fight Visser Three. But I don't want to be this great savior that you keep talking about. I'll probably end up dying anyway." I replied hopelessly.  
  
There's no way out of this dark place  
  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day  
  
{ Stella, I know how you feel. You know that I do. I was once faced with the same choice. But you must do your duty, despite your pain. But know this. You did not kill your family. You did what you had to do. } Elfangor told me as he came towards me.  
  
I can't believe the words I hear  
  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around I see  
This place, this time, this friend of mine  
  
Elfangor and Claire both came to me. They didn't exactly place their hands on me. But as their two hands, one a many-fingered Andalite hand, the other a human hand, passed through me I felt a strange warmth spread through my body.  
  
"But Claire, you wouldn't be dead if I had stepped in. I'm a coward."  
  
{ You are no such thing, Stella. You did what you had to do. } Ax said as he came to join us. He put his Andalite arms around me again. This time the warmth was real. Claire and Elfangor had tried to pass me some of the strength and courage that they themselves had possessed in life. It had taken Ax's love to make me see it.  
  
I know it's hard but you  
  
Found somehow  
  
To look into your heart and  
To forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see  
Just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength  
To carry on  
  
I couldn't give into my weakness. Claire was right. I had to let go of what I wanted. I had to keep fighting.  
  
I see the path from this dark place  
  
I see my future  
Your forgiveness has set me free  
Oh and I can see another way  
I can face another day  
  
{ Are you ready to return? } Elfangor asked me.  
  
"Yes." I replied calmly.  
  
As I looked back at my sister and Elfangor I saw sadness on both of their faces.  
  
"I will miss you very much Stella." Claire said sadly.  
  
I finally realized that this was really the end. I would never see Claire again. I felt tears pour out of my gray eyes as I gazed back into her deep green ones. That was something that set me apart from the rest of my family. Everyone in my family had green eyes. Literally everyone. But I had gray eyes.  
  
{ But remember, we will be watching over you. }  
  
"Destroy Visser Three, for our family, Stella." Claire said as she began to fade away.  
  
"{ Destroy him, for both our races.}" both of them said at the same time.  
  
{ Destroy him! For you have the power within you. } Elfangor said as he too, began to fade away.  
  
I see the path, I can see the path  
  
I see the future  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
I see the path, I can see the path  
I see my future  
I see the path from this dark place  
  
{ Aximili, one last thing. } Elfangor said. He and Claire were barely visible.  
  
{ Yes, my brother. } Ax cried out. I could tell that he wasn't ready to say good bye to Elfangor yet. I wasn't ready either.  
  
{ Love her Aximili. Love her with all your hearts. Never mind what our people may think. You two are in love. Never let anything change that. Cherish her. }  
  
{ Always, Elfangor. I could never stop loving my Stella. } Ax promised his brother.  
  
The last things that I saw of Claire and Elfangor before they vanished completely were both of there smiling faces.  
  
"Ax, did you really mean it? Always?"  
  
{ Yes, always. I could never stop loving you, not for a minute. }  
  
With that he put his arms around me. I did likewise and we held each other in a tight embrace for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
IT IS TIME FOR YOU TWO TO RETURN TO THE BATTLE NOW. EVERYTHING WILL BE EXACTLY AS YOU LEFT IT.  
  
As the Ellimist spoke it seemed as if the very fabric of his world was torn apart. Ax and I were both returned to the construction site. There was still a score to settle.  
  
* * *  
  
The second I returned to real time I ducked. I felt Visser Three's tail blade pass harmlessly over my head. Instantly, I rolled away from him. The ground was already soaked with rain.  
  
"Let's end this." I said as I stared back at him.  
  
{ All right. Your call. I'll give you five minutes to choose a morph. }  
  
But I had already chosen. I started morphing almost immediately after he had finished speaking. Purple fur sprouted all over my body and my black hair receded into my scalp. The extra fingers appeared and my bones twisted to accommodate the two hind legs that were now coming in behind me. I felt a second and a third heart begin to beat in my chest. Last of all the tail sprouted. I knew that my blade was much smaller than his was and that I lacked experience but I didn't care. The challenge of trying to defeat Visser Three with such limited resources was exciting to me.  
  
{ You- your not Stella! } he screamed when he saw my Andalite morph.  
  
{ No, I'm Stella. I just have an Andalite morph. }  
  
This seemed to unnerve Visser Three at first but he got over the initial shock.  
  
{ And a female none the less. This will be all too easy. }  
  
{ I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. It ain't over 'til it's over. }  
  
He didn't answer. Almost faster than I could track, his tail blade came slashing at me. Without even thinking I brought forward my own and blocked the blow. It went like that for a few minutes. We threw blows at each other and block them. Until at last I managed to get a hit in. He couldn't stop me and I sent my blade deep into his left shoulder. I felt a kind of thrilled satisfaction as I heard him cry out in pain. After that the action heated up. I got a hit. He got a hit. His Hork-Bajir guards and the Animorphs formed a ring around us. Lightening flashed overhead.  
  
Suddenly he reared up on his hind legs and kicked. The kick struck me in the chest and I crumpled to the ground. Before I had time to move he came at me. The blow struck home. I felt a searing, devastating pain in my back. One of my Andalite hearts stopped beating. If I didn't move it wouldn't be long before he got to the other two. Before he could get in another strike I lifted my tail and struck his right foreleg at the knee. The lower half of his leg came apart from his body. He came crashing to his knees beside me. Rage lit every crease of his face. He tried to strike again but I blocked him. I raised my blade for another attack but my vision was getting hazy and I couldn't see where to strike. While I lay there hesitating Visser Three drove his tail blade into my back again.  
  
{ DEMORPH! DEMORPH! } I screamed to myself. But it wasn't just me screaming. I could have sworn that I heard Ax's voice in my head too.  
  
As I started to demorph I delivered one final blow. I swept my tail blade up and severed one of his stalk eyes. At the same time I left a deep cut in the left side of his head.  
  
When I was finally human again I stood. I now stood taller than Visser Three, who was still on his knees. I saw that my last blow had blinded him in his left main eye and he was missing his left stalk eye. His Andalite blood dripped down the side of his head. I immediately noticed that he was morphing.  
  
I expected something huge and horrible. But to my great shock he was morphing a human. It's not easy to imagine him in a morphing suit, but that seemed to be the case. Bike shorts and everything. Bad images. As he stood to face me I had an impulse to back away. What was he playing at?  
  
"If I could have things my way I could morph something more useful and eat you right now. But that wouldn't prove anything. After all, this little contest is to see which of us is stronger."  
  
That definitely wasn't a comment that Visser Three would make. Something was up.  
  
"Ah, I see you doubt my sincerity. Well I have been accused of being unable to defeat a foe without eating them. I shall prove otherwise. I will fight as you humans fight."  
  
"All right." I said, finally understanding what he meant. His people thought that he couldn't fight without using a large morph. He wanted to prove to them that he could defeat me in my own element. "But I think the odds are slightly in my favor at hand fighting." I replied confidently.  
  
"I doubt that. It is a known fact that human males are physically stronger than human females. Besides, I am full-grown. You are but a child."  
  
"Where do you get your information from? Have you ever fist fought in that human morph of yours?"  
  
"No, but what does it matter? I am obviously superior to you."  
  
I didn't answer to this. I simply sprang forward and punched him square in the face. I didn't hold back. I felt that strange thrill again as I felt his bones break beneath my fist.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRGH!" he screamed in agony as blood gushed out of his nose.  
  
He came at me. I took a defensive stance. He stood at least a head taller than me. But his human morph was large and cumbersome. I had the advantage of being smaller and more agile. He swung his fist at me. I ducked.  
  
He swung again. This time his fist connected with my jaw. I went flying through the air. I crashed into the wall that the Animorphs had formed around us. I moaned in pain as he came after me again.  
  
"Such wonderful limbs these bodies have." He said.  
  
I climbed shakily to my feet. I leapt at him again and drove both of my fists into his stomach. Again and again I punched him as hard as I could. He slumped over onto the ground, clutching his stomach. Then I kicked him over onto his back. I was preparing to drive my fist into his smug little face again when one of the Hork-Bajir suddenly stepped forward. He fired his Dracon beam. I swerved away but the beam struck me in my right arm. Luckily for me it wasn't on high power. It only numbed my arm.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Visser Three shouted angrily at the controller as he climbed to his feet. "I can defeat this child without any of your help!!"  
  
Before I could continue my assault he came at me again. But he didn't attack me head on. He wrapped his hands around my throat and squeezed. As my air was cut off he lifted me into the air. I kicked my legs about helplessly. I tried to raise my left hand to pry him loose from my neck but it was already getting weak from lack of oxygen and my right arms was still useless. My left arm fell limply to my side. I only had a few minutes left. I gathered all of my remaining energy for a final desperate kick. My head was facing skywards into the driving rain, but I knew where to aim the blow.  
  
I raised my leg and drove my knee right where it counts.  
  
Visser Three dropped me and started screaming and cursing. When I was finally able to raise my head again I saw him clutching himself in the "general area" where my kick had landed. An expression of pain and fury was on his face. This face would have been laughable if it hadn't been for the situation that I was in.  
  
{ Oooooooooohhh. } I heard Jake, Marco, and Tobias all moan behind me.  
  
{ That's getting a little below the belt, don't you think Stella. } Marco said.  
  
I turned to face them. If tigers, gorillas, and hawks could grimace in pain, I'm pretty sure these three would have been.  
  
Visser Three finally managed to get to his feet. The way he was breathing and the way he trembled with rage reminded me of an angry bull.  
  
"You cannot defeat me, Stella. I am Visser Three, the most powerful Yeerk in the universe. I have creatures so horrible at my disposal that you cannot even fathom them. You are nothing but a brainless, fragile animal." He shouted angrily.  
  
"Visser Three, I would rather be a brainless animal than a heartless monster........like you." I replied calmly.  
  
He came at me again. But he was too angry to aim straight. I caught his fist in my hand and I held on. I squeezed, hard. I dug my fingernails into his flesh. He fought to escape my grip but it was useless. I had found new strength. Strength born of anger and hatred.  
  
"Even now all you can think about is how to destroy me. You don't care. The lives of my family mean absolutely nothing to you. And I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me! Mark my words, I am not going to let them down! I WILL NOT LET YOU BEAT ME!!" I screamed. I released him and drove my fist into his stomach once more.  
  
He staggered from the blow.  
  
"You- what are you? Tell me!" he yelled in blind fury.  
  
"You didn't say please." I smirked.  
  
"What? Please. All right then. PLEEEEEEEEEEAASE!!!" he shrieked as he came at me again. His fists rained blows all over my upper body. I staggered but I did not fall.  
  
He finally backed away, breathing hard.  
  
"It's true! ISN'T IT?!!" he screamed in rage.  
  
"I am the Star. Nightmare to you!" I cried as I launched myself at him again.  
  
He tried to block me but I was a more experienced fighter when it came to fists. I had to be after all those scrapes that I'd gotten into with those school yard bullies. They now seemed like cupcakes compared to the power that I was now facing. It didn't matter if he was full-grown or not. When you boiled it down he just didn't know anything about fighting humans. That would be his mistake in trying to take Earth.  
  
Finally I knocked him down and he did not rise. He was covered in bruises. Blood dripped from places I didn't even know humans had. To my surprise he didn't even make a move to morph. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut in pain. I went to him and delivered a swift kick to his chest. He grunted in response. Good. He wasn't dead, not yet anyway.  
  
I morphed quickly, back to Andalite. I lowered my tail blade to his throat. The Hork-Bajir moved to his defense but Jake stepped into their path.  
  
{ Your visser is history. If you don't want to die too then get out of here. } he snarled at them and bared his teeth.  
  
The Hork-Bajir ran away in panic.  
  
{ Go on Stella. Waste him! } Rachel encouraged me.  
  
I prepared to deliver the killing blow. Suddenly Visser Three spoke up. His voice was a hoarse whisper, barely audible.  
  
"Please..........have- mercy. You can't- let me die- like this."  
  
At that moment I was filled with rage. This Yeerk actually had the nerve to beg me for mercy! This was more than I could stand.  
  
{ How many people have begged for their lives at YOUR feet, and you killed them anyway!!! Did you show me mercy when I asked you to spare my family?!! DID YOU?!!! }  
  
"Please....forgive- me."  
  
He didn't mean it. He was just trying to save his own skin.  
  
{ Never. } I whispered vehemently.  
  
I wanted to let the blade fall. I really did. But I couldn't. Not yet. Something inside told me that now wasn't the time. He wouldn't die today.......but someday.  
  
I backed away from him and started to demorph.  
  
"Good bye Visser Three. If you'll take my advice you'll leave this planet. Trust me. You don't want any of this. It's done."  
  
His human eyes opened in shock. Then he started to demorph. When he was finished he spoke.  
  
{ You just said it's done. What do you mean by that? }  
  
"You've challenged and lost to a being who is superior to you. I'm satisfied. Your pride has been torn to shreds. And to make it worse.......I'm just a human. Right?"  
  
{ Poor, stupid human. You honestly think you've won. You can't win, because I am mighty. And you.....are not. }  
  
"Live with the shame." I countered. I turned to leave.  
  
{ Where do you think you're going?! This must be finished here and now. }  
  
"No Visser Three, it is only beginning. I'm tired of fighting. I'm going home." I said softly as I walked away with the other Animorphs beside me.  
  
{ COME BACK! } he yelled after me, but I did not turn around. I knew he would not follow. Even Visser Three knew when to call it quits.  
  
There would be other battles. But for now we all needed time to heal. Mentally as well as physically. He would attack us again but for now he would think about his defeat.  
  
{ The day will come, Stella, when I will destroy you. I will make it personal. I will make it very personal. } Visser Three vowed as he walked away in the opposite direction.  
  
For a moment I stood there, frozen. It was the exact same threat that he had made to Elfangor all of those years ago in that swirling vortex of space-time. I have heard the phrase history repeats itself. Not this time. This time it would be the other way around. One day Ax and I would destroy him. That was the important thing.  
  
For now, Ax and I had each other.  
  
* * * 


	12. Through the Night

(A/N) Hello all of my faithful readers. I love you all soooo much for all of the reviews and help that you gave me. It's been a long road and I regret to say that this is the last chapter of written in the stars. But if you want I can continue Stella's story once I've read a few more of the Animorphs books. Simply Sara, thanks for reviewing all of these chapters. I'm really glad that you stumbled upon this story too. Qenies9, thanks for reviewing again. Sharina Silverstem, formerly known as earth guardian, thanks for reviewing. Tabatha, thanks for reviewing again. You actually survived all of those chapters? You need an award or something. You all do. Qwerty, thanks for reviewing. I'm touched. I really am. *cries* does anybody out there have a tissue? Sorry about that. Okay, I'm in control again. Angel-of-Darkness25, thank you much for reviewing. I'm also glad that you checked the Animorphs section. *Trying to sound like Will Turner/ Orlando Bloom* A craftsman is always pleased to hear her work is appreciated. Okay, I'm not a craftsman but I just love that movie and I'll use any excuse to use a quote from it. Couldn't resist mate. *trying to sound like captain Jack Sparrow and failing miserably* Okay I'll quit rambling now. But really, I'm really grateful that you all took the time to read this. You all rock! Hugs!  
  
Written in the Stars  
  
Chapter 12: Through the Night  
  
"I hid Gwyn in the barn before we came to the battle. My parents are out tonight so they won't have found her. With any luck she'll be asleep by now." Cassie said as she lead us out of the rain and into her barn.  
  
As we walked in I noticed Gwyn lying on a pile of hay. She'd probably made a fuss at being left by herself but she wore herself out in the end. She was now sleeping soundly. I knelt down beside her and hugged her. I could feel the eyes of the other Animorphs on my back. I could tell that they were itching to ask me what the Ellimist had shown me. But they also knew that I wasn't ready to talk about it. I would tell them someday, but not now. I was worn out.  
  
Besides, there were some things that I probably shouldn't tell them.  
  
"So what are your sleeping arrangements for tonight? It's raining out." Jake asked Ax and I.  
  
But at that very moment I began to notice that I no longer heard the pounding of the rain drops on the roof of the barn. We all poked our heads out and saw that it had indeed stopped raining.  
  
"I guess the forest is still going to work. We'll probably have to come up with some sort of arrangement for when it rains all night though." I said as I walked back inside to pick up Gwyn.  
  
"Any meetings planned for the near future?" Rachel asked as Ax and I left the barn.  
  
"No. I think it's time for a little break." Somehow I knew that Jake was nodding in my direction even though I didn't turn around to look.  
  
There was no one around so Ax was in his true form as we walked back to the forest.  
  
When we finally reached the clearing I laid Gwyn in her sleeping bag. Cassie had brought her a second one to use in place of mine. After I had done that I walked away from the two of them. I stared blankly out into the forest. I breathed in the sweet scent of the recent rain.  
  
I had let Visser Three escape. I hated myself for it and yet something inside of me told me that I had done the right thing.  
  
{ Stella, are you all right? }  
  
"No." I answered softly.  
  
As I turned to face him again I realized that he was morphing to human. When he was finished I ran to him and flung my arms around him. Almost for no reason at all. I simply needed him to be there. He was my grip on life after seeing so much death. I clung to him and rested my head on his chest. What the Ellimist had shown me had completely numbed me. A part of me had died. I was an empty shell. I needed Ax to make me whole again.  
  
For awhile the two of us just stood there, holding each other tightly. We didn't speak. Finally I looked up into his eyes. His face came closer to mine. His lips brushed against mine with a frightened searching.  
  
"Ax, I need you so much. Promise me that you won't ever leave me. Don't leave me alone like all the others did."  
  
"No, I could never leave you. I swear it."  
  
With that he pulled me even tighter into his embrace. All coherent thought left me as we joined our lips in a passionate kiss. Once again I felt that wonderful sense of abandonment coursing through my body. His kisses fell all over my face and my neck. I exchanged kiss for kiss, touch for touch. As we pulled apart for a brief moment I drew a ragged breath. I just wanted to lose myself in him and forget my pain. The air around me had suddenly grown warm. Too warm.  
  
I clutched at him desperately. He pulled me closer and he kissed me again. I leaned my head back and moaned loudly as he dragged his lips down my neck. He lifted his head up when he reached the fabric of the T-shirt that I was wearing.  
  
"Stella, there has to be more to it than this. This is wonderful but it just isn't enough anymore."  
  
I knew how he felt. Without tearing my gaze away from him I pulled my T- shirt up and over my head. I tossed it aside like a dirty rag. He didn't seem to understand what I was doing but he did the same. Then he took me in his arms again. I ran my hands up and down his bare back. He wasn't too terribly muscular but I didn't care. All I cared about was being so close to him. Of him exploring me so intimately. As we kissed again he gently raised his hand and brought it to rest upon the lacey fabric of my bra. He pulled the fabric aside and rested his head on my chest. I brought up my own hands and held his head there for awhile.  
  
"What is the purpose of this part of your body Stella? I have noticed by the shape that only human females have them."  
  
I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Ax obviously didn't understand the concept of "ruining the moment". But what could I expect? I had fallen in love with an alien for crying out loud. I giggled softly and pulled his face back up to mine.  
  
"You'll know someday Ax, but this probably isn't the best time to explain it."  
  
Ax didn't press his question any further. He simply continued to caress my face. I closed my eyes as we sank to the forest floor. At that moment I didn't care if Visser Three was still monitoring my emotional state. All I cared about was exploring every crevice of Ax mouth with my tongue.  
  
"Love me, Ax....love me." I begged him in between kisses, desperately wanting to obey the hormones that coursed through my system.  
  
Ax just moaned in response.  
  
{ Man, this is a good movie. Who's got the popcorn? }  
  
"WOAH GOD!" I shrieked as I tore myself away from Ax.  
  
I quickly raised my arms to shield my bare upper body as my eyes darted around the clearing. Four great horned owls spilled out of the trees along with a red-tailed hawk. As the four owls demorphed I stared at them in rage. When the owl that was Marco was fully human he spoke.  
  
"No, no. Don't stop. You guys were giving us quite a show."  
  
I didn't answer to this. I felt a muscle in the right half of my face begin to twitch. I launched myself at Marco and knocked him to the ground. I now had him straddled beneath me. I raised one fist up to his face and I used the other to deliver a blow to his chest.  
  
"I swear, Marco. If you weren't a fellow Animorph, I'd kill you right now!"  
  
"And believe me, nobody appreciates that more than I do." Marco said nervously. But as he gazed up at me his look turned from one of fear to one of interest.  
  
"Man, how far had you guys gotten before we showed up?" As he said this his gaze drifted away from my face, down past my neck....  
  
Instantly I felt the blush spread all over my face. I backed away from him and picked up my scattered bra and T-shirt. I quickly pulled the T- shirt back on. As I moved to stand beside Ax I saw a strange look on his face. Ax hadn't completely mastered human facial expressions but I took the look on his face to mean the same anger that was now building up in my gut.  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I demanded, pumping anger into every syllable.  
  
"Just thought we'd check up on you guys." Marco replied sardonically.  
  
{ Couldn't control yourself, huh, Ax-man. } Tobias said.  
  
"Even though I don't have a problem with you guys.....um.... But I'm gonna have to warn you to be more careful during your little......moments." Jake said hesitantly.  
  
"Okay, Marco. I would expect this from him. I would expect it from Tobias. I might expect it from Rachel. Maybe even from Jake. But you Cassie? I thought you had more respect than that." I said as I turned to face Cassie.  
  
"Well.....I....had to make sure these guys didn't give you too tough a time." Cassie mumbled as she turned away from me.  
  
"Prince Jake." Ax spoke suddenly. The tone of his voice scared me a little bit. "You are my prince and I honor you. But regardless of that, I will not have you spying on us like this. Stella and I have a right to privacy. I'll have to ask you all to leave now." He said calmly.  
  
Even Marco didn't have a snappy come back for this. Ax is always polite and reserved, but when he gets to talking like this you start to take him seriously. Slowly they backed away until the only one remaining was Tobias.  
  
{ Have fun you two. But keep the noise to a minimum. And Ax, I'm sorry about that. }  
  
"It is all right, my friend. You are forgiven." Ax said as Tobias flew off into the night.  
  
"I think it's time we get to sleep." I said softly. The magic had suddenly drained out of the night.  
  
"Of course. If you think it best, Stella." Ax said as he started to demorph.  
  
Once Ax had completed the transformation I crawled into my sleeping bag and switched off the lantern that Cassie had leant me.  
  
I drifted off to sleep with the tingling sensation of Ax's lips still on my neck. As I slept I dreamed.  
  
* *  
*  
  
The dream was so real. I was standing in a huge room. Huge as in you could have played a decent game of football in there with space to spare. An old Andalite male stood at the end of the room. In front him were two guards. Both held shredders up at the two young Andalites that stood in front of them. One was female and the other was male.  
  
{ Leave at once. You are not authorized to be in here. } One of the guards said as he raised his shredder even higher.  
  
{ I refuse to leave. Not until I've spoken to Lirem. } The Andalite girl said calmly.  
  
{ It is Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrouss to you, you insolent runt! } the other guard fumed.  
  
The girl didn't respond to this. She simply brought her tail blade forward and severed the hand that held the shredder. The guard cried out in pain. Before the other guard could even react the girl turned on him. Faster than I could track, her tail blade was flying through the air and the guard's arm lay on the floor, still clutching the shredder. Suddenly the older Andalite spoke.  
  
{ You two, get medical attention immediately. These two children want an audience with me. They shall have it. }  
  
As the two guards rushed from the room the girl spoke again.  
  
{ That is the last time that you will underestimate a female. }  
  
{ Now, Arrow, is it? Arrow-Sirinial-Mahil? What is it that you wish to speak to me about? }  
  
With that the Andalite girl stepped towards him. The Andalite boy was more hesitant but he eventually followed her.  
  
{ What did you do to them? } the boy asked in a shaky voice.  
  
{ Them? }  
  
{ My mother and my sister, Janisari. } the girl who called herself Arrow demanded angrily.  
  
{ I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about. }  
  
{ Where are they, Lirem?! } She practically shouted.  
  
{ Do not address me with such insolence, you half human brats. I am Lirem- Arrepoth-Terrouss! Head of the council! } Lirem thundered.  
  
{ I don't care who you are! You are not great leader to me. Once you have committed murder you are no longer worthy in my eyes. You are not worthy to lead our people! } Arrow accused.  
  
{ Be careful what you accuse me of, Arrow. I can see the two of you dead. I have never committed murder. }  
  
{ Yes you have! You condemned our father to death! You kidnapped Janisari. I am certain that you would not hesitate to kill her. Just because of what she is. Just because of who our mother is! }  
  
{ What do you mean when you say 'our people' ? You are no true Andalite, human scum. If your mother and Janisari die tonight it will be no more than they deserve! Your father deserved what he got! Your mother has no right to live. She knows too much. The very existence of you, Elfangor, and Janisari is an insult to the Andalite people! }  
  
{ Where are you hiding them! } Arrow demanded. As she spoke she leapt forward.  
  
But before she could raise her tail blade to attack Lirem brought forth his own tail blade and placed it on her throat.  
  
{ Stupid girl! I could see you dead right now. You are a fool. }  
  
{ Leave my sister alone! } the Andalite boy suddenly stepped forward, his tail blade held high.  
  
{ Elfangor, stay out of this. } Arrow told him calmly.  
  
{ Elfangor. You have no right to bear the name of such a great Prince. You were both fools to come here! Your mother and Janisari will die. It has already been decided! It is the council's decision! } Lirem crowed triumphantly.  
  
{ No. } the Andalite boy who called himself Elfangor whispered in a shocked voice.  
  
{ I swear on my father's grave we will not allow it to happen! } Arrow hissed up at Lirem.  
  
{ In that case you are both under arrest. } Lirem sneered at them.  
  
As a fresh group of Andalites poured into the office I woke up.  
  
* *  
*  
  
The instant I opened my eyes I shut them tightly against the glare of the dawn. The light of the sun was slowly flooding the clearing. I rolled over in the sleeping bag and reached into my backpack. I pulled out the tiny digital watch and found that it was only 6:30 in the morning. None of the others would be awake yet. Namely Cassie and Ax. Tobias might be awake but it wasn't him that I was worried about. I had a mission to carry out. One that I preferred to finish on my own.  
  
Quickly and quietly I crawled out of the sleeping and pulled on a sweater over my morphing suit. Thankfully Ax was still sleeping.  
  
I walked over to him and gazed upon his sleeping face. It was so different from my own human face. How had I come to love it so much? We were so different.  
  
I stroked his face gently with one hand before running off into the still sleeping forest. I carried only one thing with me: a bobby pin.  
  
By the time I arrived at Cassie's barn I was completely out of breath. I collapsed on the grass and I lay there for a few minutes, breathing in the fresh morning air.  
  
Finally I stood up again and made my way to the barn door. As I suspected it was padlocked. Fortunately for me the lock wasn't too big and I would be able to undo it with my bobby pin. I had long ago learned how to pick a basic lock and this particular lock was about as basic as they came. When I finally managed to undo the lock I pulled it down and undid the chains around door latches. I quietly pulled open one of the massive barn doors. It was squeaky but not loud enough to wake anybody up.  
  
I crept inside the barn and emerged with the morphing cube a few minutes later. Quickly I morphed to falcon and snatched up the morphing cube in my talons. The cube was somewhat heavy for being so small. Almost as if it was weighted down with the immensity of it's powers.  
  
Instead of flying straight to the construction site I flew the round about way and flew over Jake's and Marco's houses. I felt somewhat lonely thinking about all of them at their homes, sleeping in their own beds. Knowing that their parents were close by. Even Tobias might still be able to reach his mother if he tried. She might still be out there somewhere. Ax would more than likely see his family again, even though they were thousands of light years away. But I was different. My family was gone. I could be as sad, as scared, or as angry as I liked but I could never reach them again. I was an orphan.  
  
As I passed over Rachel's house I saw Tobias perched on her windowsill. Neither of them saw me passing by. They were too absorbed in whatever conversation they were having.  
  
As I flew onward I thought about the dream from the previous night. What had it meant? I was more than certain that it had been on the Andalite home world. Ax had once explained to me who Lirem was. He hadn't gone beyond telling me that Lirem was the head of some high and mighty Andalite council. But who were the two young Andalites? Arrow and Elfangor. Why had Lirem called them half-human? The only being that I knew of with Andalite and human parentage was Tobias. Who was Janisari? Who were the parents that they spoke of?  
  
When I finally reached the site I flew to the spot of last night's battle. As I demorphed I began to see the hoof marks that still covered the ground. They were mingled in with all sorts of other prints.  
  
I gathered a few pieces of stray concrete and hurried to hide the morphing cube in a small corner. When I had finished, the little thing was completely invisible. As I knelt there I started to wonder whose destiny was still tied to it. Would this new person come to the Animorphs just as I had? Broken and alone.  
  
Slowly I backed away from the small shrine that I had created. I should be heading back. The others would be waking up soon. Cassie would eventually discover that the morphing cube was gone. They would all freak out. Until they learned what I had done. Hopefully they would all understand.  
  
As I flew back to the forest I thought. Where would I be when this war was over? I no longer had a life on this planet. Visser Three had seen to that. The day would come when Ax would return to his own people. What would happen to me then? Would he leave me here? No! Never! He had given me his word. All the same I knew that now was not the time to be thinking about this. I had my victory over Visser Three. He wasn't dead but I had still triumphed.  
  
But what of Ax and myself? I knew that one day those stolen moments would become much more than that. There were many out there that would call me a tramp for those stolen moments. But was it so wrong to express my love now? How many tomorrows would Ax and I have?  
  
As I flew higher I began to see Cassie's farm and the forest beyond it. When I saw the forest I felt warmth spread through me. It was home. Wherever Ax was, that was home. I knew that he would just be waking up now. At that thought I flew faster. I suddenly wanted to see him. Wanted to be with him.  
  
I, Stella, the Star, the seventh Animorph, end the first chapter of my story. Maybe I am still broken, but no longer alone.  
  
* *  
*  
  
(A/N) Well, should I write the sequel? Do tell. Reviews please ( Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me all the way. 


End file.
